


My Turn To Cry

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun studied Preservation of arts in Seoul, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol helps in the family greengrocery, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, break-up/come back together, he comes back after a while since he's far from their small village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Chanyeol's life was fine.He had his routine, he helped in his family greengrocery and he knew that nothing best could happen in his life.He had his chance in love years before and, when it didn't go as expected, Chanyeol knew that he wasn't interested anymore.Or better, not in a different person.Not when his feelings were still there, at that moment.But what if the only love his life went back to his village and tried to go along with Chanyeol again?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	My Turn To Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you all are fine and healthy!  
> Another work just checked for typos and grammar but not betaed.  
> Please enjoy it <3

“Yeollie, come and pick up this crate and bring it to Mrs. Lee” his mother voice called him from the back of the shop and Chanyeol hollered a small _coming_ back to her, giving the change to another customer and greeting him before going to where his mother was calling him.

“Does Mrs. Lee need only the tomatoes? Didn’t she order something more?” Chanyeol asked his mother picking up the small crate and making her hum shortly shaking her head.

“It was… only this. And a small box of canned kimchi if you can pick it up while exiting” she added and Chanyeol smiled shortly, nodding, picking it up too before exiting and taking the scooter for the deliveries.

The skies were a bit gray that day and nothing seemed to make that day a good day.

Chanyeol’s life, though, was… good.

He was a fine young man, still in the second half of his twenties, he worked with his parents in the greengrocery store of his small country town, Sinnong-ri, he had his friend and… what else there could be more?

It was peaceful and Chanyeol was so busy yet so satisfied of his life.

Love wasn’t exactly in his projects, since he had a particular not-exactly-good-ended experience when he was nothing more than a teenager, but he didn’t actually miss it, despite what his best friend Sehun was always telling him.

So, yeah, working in the greengrocery store of his parents and that in the future will be his, was more than fine for Chanyeol, enjoying the whole life more than he cared to admit.

He liked his slow life made of small things, leisure days, sunny weather on the beachside, fishing in his small hut on the beach, long drive in the countryside just to go with his friends on a pic nick and so on.

Or simply alone, napping on the grass under the sun.

This was the reason why, despite what Sehun always said about how he wanted to leave that place in favor of the city, Chanyeol was more than glad to be living there.

He didn’t care that it was a small country town and that there were only three bars in the whole area and to find a nightclub one had to drive for like forty minutes at least.

Chanyeol liked that life and the peaceful mood that there always was, even in what Sehun defined as _long and boring days_.

Chanyeol drove the small scooter with the greengrocer logo until Mrs. Lee’s house, ringing the bell, already unloading the crate and the bag of canned kimchi.

“Ah, Chanyeollie, good afternoon! Thank you, dear, you are always so sweet!” Mrs. Lee stated opening the door of her house and letting Chanyeol bring in the things.

“No worries, can I leave it here on the table?” he asked her smiling, and she nodded gently, thanking him for the tenth time since he set foot inside the house _one minute before_.

“How is your health? Are you taking your medicines?” Chanyeol asked her, smile not faltering on his lips and she nodded, proudly.

“Yes, dear. That small pills organizer you brought me from the city is super useful” she stated nodding and thanking him another tenth time _again_ for the small organizer that Chanyeol brought her some months ago when he knew that she often forgot to take her medicines.

They talked a bit about small nothings and then Chanyeol was almost going away when she stopped him on the door.

“Did you hear the news about the museum?” she asked him briefly and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head.

They had a local museum in Sinnong-ri which was pretty famous due to some ancient painting and scrolls but in the past ten years, and still when Chanyeol’s parents were younger, the museum was almost abandoned because the old administrator wasn’t able to take care about it properly anymore.

And Chanyeol didn’t hear about anything in particular about it, at least not in the recent times.

“It seems that someone from the city came to restore some old paintings, so maybe finally they plan to renovate it too?” she stated whispering almost like it was a state secret, even if Chanyeol was sure that she told it to everyone she had the chance to talk to.

The news, though, made him frown even deeper than before.

Who would have wanted to restore those old paintings no one cared about for who knows how many years?

“Oh really? It must be some famous researcher from the city” Chanyeol started saying but she shrugged her shoulders.

“I only know that he looks young. And he rented old Byun’s house” she added seriously and thinking deeply about the whole matter, and Chanyeol thought that it was even stranger.

Even if the mention of Byun’s house kind of hurt him.

He had a lot of memories related to that house.

Once, it was home of the only person Chanyeol ever truly loved in his life.

Byun Baekhyun lived there with his parents until the age of eighteen when, in order to pursue his academic career, he went to Seoul leaving Chanyeol and everything else behind.

So, knowing that Byun’s house was rented after more than ten years, kind of let Chanyeol down.

“They never rented it before, right?” Chanyeol asked to the old woman who nodded shortly, perplexed as he was.

“Indeed, who knows why suddenly they decided to do it” she let out briefly and Chanyeol hummed in thought before shrugging his shoulders softly, obviously not knowing about it.

“Mrs. Lee, thanks for the conversation, but I have to go now…” Chanyeol stated and she nodded thanking him again for the hundredth time probably before letting him go away.

But he was perplexed, driving home, frown still showing on his face at the news of Byun’s house being rented when he entered his family’s greengrocery.

Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad asking Sehun since he always knew everything about everyone in that place.

And he didn’t exactly _need_ to ask Sehun because that very same evening, while he was sitting on the counter of the bar, sipping a beer and drawing circles with the condense on the glass, Sehun entered the bar, disheveled and panting.

Sehun was more or less as tall as Sehun even if he had blonde hair, instead of Chanyeol’s _common_ black, and his eyes were lighter than Chanyeol’s.

“Hey man, breath” Chanyeol stated, patting his shoulder and ordering for him a beer too.

Sehun sat down near him, fingers carding through his hair and smiling toward him, accepting the glass.

“Yeol, big news. Or maybe the worst ever” he stated panting and Chanyeol frowned shortly worried and a bit perplexed too.

Big and worst in Sehun’s definition meant very bad things happening.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_ is back into town” he explained shortly, fingers carding again through his hair before sipping shortly the beer, and Chanyeol frowned deeply, shaking his head briefly.

“Old Mrs. Lee said that they rented the house, they are not…” Chanyeol started saying but Sehun shook his head vehemently.

“No, no, I’m telling you that I saw _hyung_ there today!” he added explaining and Chanyeol stared at him agape, shaking his head shortly.

“You surely are mistaking…” he started to say, and it was impossible that Baekhyun was really back.

Surely not after what Chanyeol knew he said about coming back there.

Or at least what Chanyeol remembered of it, because he really tried his very best to erase _all_ the memories he had of Baekhyun.

With not so much success sometimes, but he really did his best to forget everything.

“Baekhyun swore that he would never come back here…” Chanyeol started saying but Sehun shook his head shortly, slapping his shoulder.

“Don’t remember what you like better. He said that to build his future he couldn’t stay here anymore” Sehun stated, almost emptying his glass and making Chanyeol frown even deeper again.

“Was it like this?” he asked and Sehun inhaled deeply, pressing gently a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Man, I know that you had it soft for Baekhyun and he broke your heart when he suddenly decided to go away, but you are different persons now, no? So, I think you can have a civil conversation with him, no?” he whispered softly and Chanyeol sighed deeply.

How true was it?

Was he really able to have a normal conversation with Baekhyun despite all that was between them in the past?

Chanyeol, honestly speaking, wasn’t so sure about it how much Sehun.

For this reason, he hoped from the very bottom of his heart that he and Baekhyun didn’t have chance to meet again, neither casually.

However…

Who was he kidding?

Sinnong-ri was so small, news travelled fast and Park’s was the only greengrocery in half an hour drive.

So, it wasn’t that strange when Chanyeol got a delivery for the municipal museum.

Apples and mangos.

Three crates each.

And he felt like a dream when bringing inside the crates, he met no one other than Baekhyun himself in flesh and bones.

He wasn’t much taller than what Chanyeol remembered, but his hair was darker, blacker than the auburn Chanyeol had in his memories and his glasses got thicker, both in the frame and in the glass.

He was wearing a long white smock over a flame-red hoodie and black jeans, dirtied with paint and ink, as his slender hands that were holding a ragged cloth.

“Thanks. It seems that Park’s apples are still the best around here” it was the first thing that Baekhyun told him, even if his tone wasn’t soft as Chanyeol remembered it.

It was hard, serious almost… tired.

“My mother still cares too much about our greens and wants them to be always the best” Chanyeol replied forcing a short smile and Baekhyun simply nodded toward him in acknowledgment.

“I…” Chanyeol started saying but from the other rooms there was a loud noise, a crash and then a call.

“Eh… Byun- _seonbaenim_ , I made a mistake” a male voice said loudly from there and Baekhyun sighed deeply, shaking his head.

“See you around” Baekhyun stated, turning around and walking away, leaving Chanyeol staring at his back, agape and unable to say anything else.

Baekhyun was… different from how Chanyeol remembered him.

He didn’t know _how_ but _different_.

And driving home Chanyeol really asked himself what could have happened to Baekhyun in all those years they were apart, how life went for him after that he got away from there, transferring to Seoul, if he had still problems with his family, if he managed to achieve what he wanted from his life.

Chanyeol wanted to know, but in the meantime didn’t want to.

Because it was better for him not to meddle with Baekhyun once again.

It hurt so bad in the past, Chanyeol didn’t want to repeat the experience once again.

Nor in that moment, nor in the future.

Few days after that quick almost inexistent meeting they had at the museum, Chanyeol met him directly in his parents’ shop.

Chanyeol was just back from a delivery when entering the shop, his mother stopped him on the entryway.

“Ah, you are back in the right moment to help Baekhyunnie back to the museum” his mother stated and Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Mrs. Park, there’s no need. I’m stronger than it can seem” he stated briefly but Chanyeol’s mother insisted so much that Chanyeol himself accepted not to hear her complaining anymore.

“I don’t mind, you know?” Chanyeol commented, shrugging his shoulders even if it was clear that maybe, instead, Baekhyun _did_ mind.

He didn’t say anything probably not to offend Chanyeol’s mother but when they were out the shop and out of his mother’s sight, Baekhyun sighed shortly, shaking his head.

“I really don’t need help. They are for me not for the museum. It’s…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“Your house?” he asked back at him and Baekhyun pressed his lips tighter before nodding shortly.

They walked there in religious silence, Chanyeol didn’t exactly know what to ask him, where to start from and Baekhyun was silent too, lost in his thoughts, not wanting to share them with Chanyeol.

“Sorry for the bother” Baekhyun breathed once they were outside his house and Chanyeol forced a soft smile, shaking his head.

“There’s no problem. I’m still delivering as I did when I was sixteen” he stated briefly, shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun moved his stare away, simply barely nodding but not adding anything.

“It would be good meeting one evening…” Chanyeol tried to say but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“I’m always pretty busy with the museum. The project must be done in six months and I don’t have as much personnel as I hoped for” he explained shortly and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

Baekhyun was drawing a line between them once again.

He didn’t want to meet Chanyeol again.

He didn’t want to know what happened in Chanyeol’s life in the past ten years, nor share what happened in his.

“See you around then” Chanyeol concluded and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Thanks again for the help” he whispered picking up his bags and going inside the house without turning back.

And despite it feeling like an excuse, it was really rare to see Baekhyun around the town.

He was always holed up in the museum, even when his interns were free and hanging around in the town.

Chanyeol didn’t want to admit it, but he was interested in Baekhyun.

Unluckily for him, almost as he was ten years before when Baekhyun went away, giving him the worst heartbreaking breakup in all history probably.

Chanyeol was really fond of Baekhyun, more than simply _in love_ with him.

He almost had a sort of adoration toward Baekhyun.

That was why it hit him like a train when Baekhyun told him that in few weeks he was moving to Seoul to study and go to University, leaving the town for heavens know how much time.

And Chanyeol had only blurred memories of their breakup, because he tried to forget and erase everything from his mind as soon as possible, everything hurting too bad in his memories.

The only thing he remembered was the pain.

And when he thought that luck maybe was on his side that time and despite the town being small and so on, he wouldn’t have seen Baekhyun any sooner, that evening he was sitting again with Sehun drinking when a stranger man entered the bar, perplexed, looking around.

He clearly wasn’t from Sinnong-ri because Chanyeol never saw him before, and his clothes seemed to be expensive and fashionable too.

“Looking for someone?” Sehun asked him interested in the man who turned toward them.

He was shorter than Chanyeol and Sehun, chestnut brown hair and eyes, attentive.

“Maybe. You know how to reach the museum?” he retorted frowning deeper and Sehun hummed shortly.

“At the end of the main road, on the right and the you take the stairs and…” he started explaining making the stranger frown deeply, already lost in the explanation, when Chanyeol sat up paying for his beer.

“I will guide you there” he offered and the man beamed at him, thanking him.

Sehun sighed shortly, adding the money for his beer too, sitting up and following them outside.

The evening was pleasant, air warm and just a slightly breeze incoming from the sea not so distant from there.

“It’s your first time here?” Chanyeol asked him and the man nodded shortly.

“Yeah, it took me a four-hour-train-ride and a bus to arrive here. Where in heavens is this place?” he retorted shrugging his shoulders and making Chanyeol chuckle lowly.

“We are a bit apart from everything, yeah…” he admitted, nodding shortly and the man chuckled too, nodding.

“Still the nature around here is breath-taking. No wonder why Baek loves this place this much…” he let out softly, looking around himself and both Chanyeol and Sehun frowned shortly, but even before one of them could interject, they were outside of the museum, finding Baekhyun sitting on the stairs outside, smoking in silence, glasses resting on his head instead of on his nose, bags clearly showing under his eyes.

“Baek!” the man called him and Baekhyun frowned, putting his glasses back on their place and sitting up, looking at the man who literally ran to him, hugging him.

“What the…?” Baekhyun started saying but the man snuggled better in the embrace and Baekhyun put the cigarette between his lips, hugging the man better, arms circling his shoulders, pulling him near him.

“I hate you” the man let out, sighing deeply, making Baekhyun chuckle and that scene was so warm and affectionate that Chanyeol wanted to cringe at the sight.

Was it Baekhyun’s lover?

Partner?

Fiancée?

“Dae, you are so exaggerated” Baekhyun stated, slightly picking back again the cigarette from his lips in his fingers before dragging longer on it, finishing it and pressing the end on a small portable ashtray.

“I argued with Minseok and I needed I place to stay but you came here in this… place forgotten by god!” _Dae_ added, making Baekhyun inhale deeply, shaking his head.

“You should stop coming to me every time you have a quarrel with _hyung_ ” he added before shifting his stare toward Chanyeol and Sehun.

“I’m sorry that he bothered you, but his sense of direction is defying all the natural laws, probably” he stated shortly, smiling apologetically toward them but Sehun shook his head smiling briefly.

“It has been a while, Baekhyun- _hyung_ ” he commented and Baekhyun forced another short smile.

“It has, Sehunnie. Glad to find you even taller than before” he whispered, smiling, hands gently stroking _Dae’_ s back and Sehun beamed at him nodding.

“This is one of my collaborators and friends, Kim Jondae” Baekhyun finally introduced them, slightly distancing himself from Jondae and then gesturing toward Chanyeol and Sehun.

“And they are my childhood friends, Chanyeol and Sehun” he continued, speaking with Jondae.

_Childhood friend_ echoed slightly painfully inside Chanyeol, but it would be for sure the easiest explanation.

“I would use a beer right now. I’m so tired…” Jondae let out, almost whining and leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder making him sigh deeply, looking behind him toward the museum.

“I wanted to…” he started saying but Jondae pressed a whole hand on Baekhyun’s mouth.

“I’m sure it’s since you arrived here that you don’t exit, holed up inside this place only you and your inks and paints” he scolded him and Baekhyun inhaled even deeper, before shaking his head.

“Can I at least turn off the light and close the doors or…?” he asked him and Jondae shooed him away, gesturing toward the museum.

“I give you five minutes. And took off that horrible gown. You won’t ever learn how to properly dress beneath it, right?” he scolded him again but Baekhyun simply shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head and going inside under Chanyeol and Sehun’s perplexed stares.

Jondae turned around Chanyeol and Sehun, smiling softly, almost apologetically.

“You have to excuse him. Maybe during his childhood he was a sociable person, but after university and his master degree, he became so absorbed in whatever he’s doing that he doesn’t even remember having friends sometimes” he stated, shaking his head, stare moving again on the museum.

“He really loves what he does” Sehun commented near Chanyeol, smiling briefly and Jondae let out a soft chuckle nodding.

“No one loves his work as Baek. He studied very hard to arrive where he is and even now that _everybody_ at least _heard_ about him and his almost impossible restores, he still strives to become something better, claiming that he’s not enough” Jondae added, again shaking his head and making Sehun frown deeply.

Even Chanyeol frowned too.

Baekhyun really became so important that everybody heard of him?

And even before he could ask about it, the lights in the museum hall turned off and Baekhyun exited, another cigarette, not yet lit, between his lips.

The gown wasn’t there anymore, but Baekhyun didn’t change his clothes, still having his navy-blue hoodie and the ink-stained jeans.

“You will come like that, _boss_?” Jondae asked him and Baekhyun scrunched his nose, locking the door of the museum behind himself, shaking his head.

“Don’t go _boss_ at me, Dae. You know I hate it…” Baekhyun whispered and even before he could continue his sentence, Jondae shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, aren’t you my boss?” he asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, lighting his cigarette up.

“I am, yeah, but you know that I don’t like it when you above all my _collaborators_ call me boss” he stated, dragging on the cigarette that lighted up more.

“And yeah, I’m coming like this because I’m a rude friend and I’m already making you a favor coming to drink a beer with you so you better accept my presence as it is” he immediately added, starting to walk down the street.

All of them stared at him perplexed, undecided if following him or divide and going to each own house, when Baekhyun turned around, slightly breeze messing his hair up.

For a second that image overlapped with Baekhyun in Chanyeol’s memories, always striding down that slope, wind moving his hair, making Chanyeol’s heart ache deeply at the memory.

“I’ll offer you a beer too, if you are up to it. For keeping up with Dae’s annoying self” he stated toward Chanyeol and Sehun, smiling softly and Chanyeol nodded even before realizing it.

Baekhyun looked so tired yet so soft and Chanyeol maybe did want to know what happened to him in all those years after all.

They walked back to the bar, Chanyeol listening more than speaking about what Jondae was telling Baekhyun.

Apparently Jondae had a _partner_ whose name was Minseok and they argued about something stupid, at least in Jondae’s opinion, and Jondae went on a _long-ass_ journey, always for his saying, to come and meet Baekhyun.

“You are an idiot” Baekhyun stated pushing the bar’s door open and greeting the barman that gestured them a table for four.

“First,” Baekhyun stated sitting down and patting the chair near him for Jondae to sit, letting Chanyeol and Sehun sit in front of them, “because I’m sure it’s not _stupid_ as you say. You did something to make _hyung_ angry, right?” he continued almost interrogating him and Jondae sighed deeply sitting down before nodding.

“I’m being annoying on petty things. And he’s tired” Jondae whispered finally letting out what really happened.

Baekhyun listened to him in silence, totally different from what he did when he was younger, when he liked to ask things between explanations or tales, and even when the beers arrived, they sat there listening to Jondae’s story of how he was unable not to whine about silly things, making his partner annoyed by his behavior.

“ _Hyung_ loves you more than anything else, Dae. Where is the problem? If now he’s a bit busy it’s because his work is more hectic than ours and that he _can’t_ give you the attentions you require, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to” Baekhyun explained shortly, patting Jondae’s back gently.

“I don’t know your partner, but maybe he’s just… _tired_?” Sehun asked toward Jondae and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“Minseok- _hyung_ is a personal trainer and he has a lot of works, not only one like mine or yours. And he drives a lot around to go in different places in order to hold his courses. So, yeah, _tired_ is a bit reductive” Baekhyun commented, stare moving toward Jondae who hummed shortly.

And even before he could comment, Baekhyun sighed briefly.

“You came here directly after arguing with him? Did you at least tell him that you were coming here?” Baekhyun asked him and when Jondae shook his head, Baekhyun gently slapped his shoulder.

It resounded soundly, but it was clear that there wasn’t any strength in that slap.

“Move your ass and call him. At least for telling him that you are fine and here with me. Probably he’s already worrying about you not being home this late” Baekhyun added and Jondae carded his fingers through his hair before nodding, sitting up and going out of the bar to call.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply again, stare finally moving on Chanyeol for almost the first time in the evening.

“I’m sorry for the hassle. Dae can be bothersome sometimes, but he’s a great guy. And also for forcing you here, maybe you both had something else to do tonight” he apologized briefly but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“You don’t need to. We were here when Mr. Kim arrived and we decided to escort him at the museum” Chanyeol replied briefly, smiling shortly toward Baekhyun who nodded in understanding, stare shifting out of the windows.

“Not that there’s much exciting things to do in this small town” Sehun added chuckling shaking his head and even before Chanyeol could comment about it, Baekhyun forced a soft smile.

“You could regret it after few weeks in Seoul” he stated briefly, making Chanyeol speak up almost without realizing it.

“Did you?” he asked him shortly, making Baekhyun shift his stare away again.

There was something in his stare that Chanyeol couldn’t read nor understand.

Did Baekhyun really get that far from how he was when he was younger?

“Never” he replied, before emptying his glass of beer and he was about to say something, but Jondae entered again the bar, sitting near Baekhyun.

“Did you speak with him?” Baekhyun asked him and Jondae nodded briefly.

“Let me…” Jondae started, even if his voice slightly cracked, making him restart the sentence again.

“Let me stay here. I will help you with the museums project” he stated more convinced and Baekhyun frowned even deeper, but he didn’t comment anything, simply nodding.

“If you are fine living with me in my old house” Baekhyun whispered, fingers carding through his hair and Jondae nodded.

“Wherever will be fine” he concluded making Baekhyun sigh shortly, nodding.

“If you need anything, I’m here. And when I’m too lost in my things to help you, as you always say, please ask them. They always lived here, they know this town better than anyone else” Baekhyun stated gesturing toward Chanyeol and Sehun.

Sehun nodded immediately, showing his thumb up.

“There’s not much around here, but for anything please rely on us, Mr. Kim” he stated smiling and Chanyeol nodded shortly near him.

Jondae forced a short smile.

“Thank you. And I don’t think we are much apart in age? Jondae is fine…” he added making Sehun literally beam at him, nodding.

“I will finally know where and how you grew up such a grump as you are” Jondae stated proudly, trying to push away the sadness from before, clearly coming from whatever he spoke with his partner.

Baekhyun huffed, shaking his head, but Sehun smiled widely at him.

“ _Hyung_ wasn’t like this when he was younger, he was always bright and noisy” he stated nodding and Jondae’s eyes became wider in perplexity, moving interested between Sehun and Baekhyun.

“Sehunnie, it’s not good to speak about other people’s past” Baekhyun breathed but Jondae was already nodding near him.

“Don’t listen to him. You can speak about it how much you want! I’m all ears!” he stated near Baekhyun who slapped him again, this time with slightly more intent.

“Dae, stop messing up with things gone” he muttered and Jondae chuckled, soft smile appearing on his lips.

“Maybe for tonight, but I won’t let it slip. It’s the only moment I have to know more about your past” he stated making Baekhyun sigh for the hundredth time that night.

“Sure, sure. Now I’m tired, let’s go home or let me go back to the museum” he concluded sitting up and patting his jeans, perplexed.

“Oh, brilliant” he let out frowning, glasses sliding a bit down on his nose.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, perplexed too as Sehun and Jondae.

“You left your wallet at the museum?” Jondae asked him like it was the most obvious, and probably recurrent, thing and Baekhyun nodded, sighing deeply.

“Yeah on the scaffolding…” Baekhyun replied, clicking his tongue, clearly disappointed with the whole thing.

“You are the only one who have the keys of the museum?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, still frowning, annoyed by his own forgetfulness.

“There’s also the mayor but he doesn’t have reasons to go there. So yeah, only me” he commented, shrugging his shoulders, but making Chanyeol smile.

“Then no worries, you can pick it up tomorrow morning when you will go there, no?” he suggested him, shrugging his shoulders, but Baekhyun hummed pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I said I would have offered tonight…” he started saying making Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“I can pay for it, no worries” he stated sitting up too and pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

“I…” Baekhyun started saying but Jondae sat up too near them, nodding shortly.

“We will pay next time then. It will be a good excuse to come here all together again” Jondae stated smiling and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s smiles dimed shortly.

“Yeah” Chanyeol finally whispered before walking toward the cashier to pay for their beers.

He didn’t know if he wanted an excuse to meet Baekhyun again.

Chanyeol should have avoided him, not even remotely considering the idea of meeting Baekhyun again.

Because things weren’t as they were in the past.

Baekhyun was different, Chanyeol was different, everything wasn’t the same.

And Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was there only for the time of restore the museum and then he would go back to Seoul, disappearing once again from Chanyeol’s life.

So there was no use to try and catch up with those past years.

No use in telling each other what they wanted from their own life.

Because there wasn’t any future for them.

When the barman gave him the bill, Chanyeol turned around, meeting only Baekhyun’s stare, Jondae and Sehun already outside the bar.

“I owe you one” Baekhyun whispered, shortly smiling toward him and Chanyeol shook his head.

“You don’t” Chanyeol hummed, stare shifting away, feeling again that weight on his own feelings.

It wasn’t good.

Somewhere in his heart he still felt something for Baekhyun despite all the years passed.

And it wasn’t good.

He should have avoided Baekhyun as if his life depended on it.

But Baekhyun smile became softer, so similar to that smile that made Chanyeol fell in love so many years ago.

“Don’t be as grumpy as I am. You are better than this” he concluded, slightly tapping on his packet of cigarette, picking up one, before exiting the bar too, leaving Chanyeol agape and staring.

What did he mean with _better than this_?

And when he exited too, Baekhyun was joking with Jondae and Sehun and… for a moment it felt like nothing changed in all those years.

And Chanyeol feared that sensation, those feelings, having Baekhyun again around his town.

Because how was he supposed to behave?

Like they never met before?

Like their being _one_ never happened and they were only childhood friends?

Or what else again?

“I’ll… go home now. It was pleasant but tomorrow my alarm is at five am” Chanyeol stated briefly and Sehun nodded near him, knowing about his schedules for the greengrocery.

“So early? What kind of work do you do?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly.

“I’m working in my parents’ greengrocery” he replied shortly, nodding toward the green tend a bit further down the main road.

“Uh, such a hard work” Jondae stated cringing at the mention but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulder before patting on them.

“All good for the health” he replied before smiling again and greeting them, promising to see again, _one of these nights_ , and then he walked home.

How was he supposed to behave?

Was he really fine in seeing Baekhyun again anytime soon?

Once inside his room, he shook his head, shaking away also those heavy feelings.

No use thinking about that in that moment.

He would have faced them if and when they would show up.

And deciding to meet Baekhyun or not, still was his choice.

Everything would be fine if he kept avoiding Baekhyun.

After all, it wasn’t actually his own decision but Jondae and Sehun’s.

Sehun was enthralled by all Jondae’s tales on the city on how things were in Seoul and Jondae was interested in all the small things about Baekhyun’s past.

And it was only a matter of time before Sehun slipped and told Jondae about Chanyeol and Baekhyun being ex-boyfriends.

Knowing it didn’t make Jondae any more cautious about whatever there could be in that moment between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, instead he tried his best to make them meet.

Even if Chanyeol’s worst nightmare happened in front of his eyes when, one day, Jondae visited their greengrocery to buy some fruits and whined about their total lack of personnel.

“Where is the problem? We can lend you Yeollie for a while if you are this much in need” Chanyeol’s mother stated like it was the most obvious thing ever, making Chanyeol almost choke on his own breath.

“Mom?” Chanyeol asked her perplexed by the offer, not coming from him and also because that would mean only his parents to remain in the shop.

Not to mention being always around Baekhyun.

Definitely a thing that Chanyeol didn’t want to happen anytime soon.

“Ah, come on, don’t be like this. Your father and I will suffice! And your sister will come for the summer vacations too. You adore that museum too… It won’t hurt working a bit inside it to help restore it” she objected immediately and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“But…” he started saying but his mother playfully slapped his shoulder.

“And then you will be able to spend some time with Baekhyunnie! Aren’t you glad?” she continued radiant and smiling and Chanyeol forced a small smile, nodding.

Exactly his main problem.

“Then it’s settled, you can tell Baekhyunnie that we can lend Chanyeol some afternoons if he’s fine with it” Chanyeol’s mother concluded toward Jondae who beamed at them.

“I’m sure he will be pleased by it” he concluded too, nodding, even though Chanyeol wasn’t sure about it at all.

And he had his confirmation few days later when he went to the museum with Jondae.

Baekhyun almost fell from the scaffolding when he saw Jondae entering the room with Chanyeol behind him.

“What the hell?” Baekhyun asked him, pressing back his glasses on his nose, strokes of ink and paint on his cheeks and fingers.

“He’s here to help” Jondae simply stated in reply and Chanyeol forced a short smile, brief, almost apologetic.

“Dae, what the…?” Baekhyun tried to start again but Jondae stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“We can’t do it only you, me and those three interns you brought from heavens know where. For how much good you are, you are not a superhero. And Chanyeol is willing to help. And… tall. A thing that no one of us is” he stated nodding toward Baekhyun standing on a stool, despite being already on the scaffolding.

“I hate you” Baekhyun replied turning around and starting again to do whatever he was doing on the big mural on the wall.

Chanyeol knew about it.

It was a big mural coming from a tombstone of heavens knew how many years ago.

But Chanyeol never saw it as colorful as it was in that moment, clearly noting the differences between restored parts and non-restored ones.

And even before he could comment about it, Baekhyun sighed audibly, coming down from the stool but not from the scaffolding.

“ _Fine_. Come up here, I’ll show you what to do” he concluded gesturing with his head toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly, climbing up on the scaffolding with much less efforts than Baekhyun or whoever else in that room.

And when he reached up there, an intern hummed from down.

“Ah, _seonbaenim_ is annoyed…” he stated walking away and restarting whatever he was doing, but making Chanyeol frown shortly, stare shifting toward Baekhyun who clicked his tongue putting a rag and a white anonymous bottle in his hands.

“Not too much product. Gently on the wall, _only on faded parts_. If it takes colors, stop and call me” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly, stare shifting toward the wall.

“Faded parts… imply also these black ones?” he asked him, pointing toward a certain area of the wall and making Baekhyun nod shortly.

“Yeah. Have fun” he concluded stepping up again on the stool and starting again his repainting task.

“What is this used for?” Chanyeol asked him briefly but Baekhyun didn’t reply.

The reply arrived from the other end of the room where Jondae was standing in front of a big table looking at a way too torn scroll painting.

“Cleaning the surface without ruining previously added pigment. So that when Baek will paint on it, we are sure that it won’t cause too much humidity and the paint won’t flake, still keeping intact whatever there was under, using it as a base color” Jondae explained him briefly and Chanyeol hummed in thought even though he knew basically nothing about it.

They worked in silence for hours and Chanyeol was so focused on his task that he didn’t realize how late it was until Jondae coughed shortly from down their posts.

“Baek, it’s almost eight” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, astonished by how fast the time passed.

Baekhyun instead seemed unfazed by the news.

“Yeah, go home. I will come later. A bit more” Baekhyun replied monotone toward Jondae and when Jondae tried to interject, Baekhyun almost glared at him.

“Or go home or stay here but silent. Finally there’s silence and I can work quietly” he stated and Jondae inhaled deeply, nodding.

“Don’t be too late” he concluded walking away and leaving them alone in the museum that was… silent.

So silent that it was almost deafening.

But Chanyeol appreciated that silence, something he didn’t find anywhere else.

And after more or less one hour more, Baekhyun sighed deeply, stopping his motions on the wall.

“You don’t have to stay here, you know. I’m…” he started saying but Chanyeol hummed briefly before interrupting him.

“An apple? I brought some from pop’s store” Chanyeol proposed him rustling in the small bag near him and extracting a green apple.

Baekhyun frowned shortly before nodding briefly, stretching toward him and picking up the apple.

“I have some tangerine too. Or some sandwiches if you want” Chanyeol added smiling softly at him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, biting his apple and munching on it, closing his eyes in appreciation.

“Park’s apples are always the best” he let out, voice barely audible and enjoying the flavor and consistency.

“They were your favorite also in the past” Chanyeol muttered picking up one too and biting it.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun sighed again deeply, coming down from the stool and biting again his apple.

“I’m sorry that Dae forced you here. You don’t need to come if you have other things to do. You are not…” he started saying but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips, shutting him up, for the first time finding himself in Baekhyun’s personal space.

“You don’t need to worry. I’m here because I’m fine with it, otherwise I wouldn’t come and help with the restoring of our museum. Jondae simply asked if I wanted to, and I’m here” he stated explaining his point, even if it wasn’t exactly like that.

But there was still something that made him feel… _attracted_ to Baekhyun’s whole being.

Something that pushed him near Baekhyun, wanting to know more about him, wanting to be part of whatever it was Baekhyun’s life in that moment.

Even if he knew that it would hurt.

Even if he knew that Baekhyun would go away soon.

And for how much he was conflicted between wanting to know more about Baekhyun and wanting to avoid him totally, life was pushing him toward Baekhyun’s side once again and Chanyeol sort of believed in fate.

So maybe that was another possibility to know more about Baekhyun and he didn’t want to miss it.

Even while knowing that it would hurt the very same moment Baekhyun’s work at the museum would end.

“Still… I know that Dae can be pressuring” Baekhyun whispered finishing his apple and sighing shortly again.

“He just wants you to be fine and not to overwork yourself, I think…” Chanyeol commented shortly making Baekhyun hum in thought before nodding shortly.

“He’s a precious collaborator. And the best I could ask for. I was forced to give the vice-leader position to someone else because of shitty political matters, but he will always be my vice and he knows it. The only one I would entrust the whole Culture department in Seoul’s Sacred Heart University” Baekhyun explained, soft smile appearing on his lips and stare shifting outside the windows.

Chanyeol instead frowned shortly.

“Why didn’t you give it to him?” he asked Baekhyun briefly and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“He didn’t want it at first, when I proposed it to him. And later I was forced on choosing the son of a politician because of… _things_ ” he whispered in reply, stare getting harder and Chanyeol frowned shortly too.

“You weren’t the person who let politics led you astray from your path…” Chanyeol commented briefly making Baekhyun press his lips in a thin line, shaking his head.

“Things change when you are in a city like Seoul. It’s not only what you think, it’s not only wrong or right. It’s what brings you more earnings for the University funds. And if making my vice a stupid person who knows nothing about art meant having double the funds for University projects, then I’m fine with it” he explained briefly making the apple core disappear in his pockets.

And even before Chanyeol could comment again, Baekhyun stood again on the stool restarting his work.

“That’s why I took all the works myself and I’m still managing things from here. Because I don’t give a fuck of _who_ is my vice. I can manage everything without any help” he breathed, starting to paint on the wall, slightly stretching to reach the higher part.

“Even though the agreements for the museum were different and initially they granted me six interns, not three. That’s why I agreed with the six months thing, instead of asking for a ten months contract” Baekhyun added stretching more to reach the upper part, even if it was clear that he was having some difficulties in reaching the spot even from the stool.

“Let me help you” Chanyeol whispered and when Baekhyun shook his head shortly, Chanyeol frowned.

“I didn’t mean painting in your place…” he started saying patting on his shoulders and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“I…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol smiled softly at him.

“Come on. So later we can go downstairs and eat something together?” he asked him, making Baekhyun inhaling deeply before accepting.

Not as easily as Chanyeol prevented, Baekhyun sat on Chanyeol’s shoulders, easily reaching wherever point he wanted and painting it with ease.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m heavy…” he started saying but Chanyeol chuckled shortly, shaking his head.

“You are feather-like, no worries. Are you sure you are eating enough?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun softly hit his head.

“Don’t shake your head like this, it’s all moving and I can’t paint” he scolded him making Chanyeol still immediately.

“And yeah, I’m eating by the way. Even if my schedules are a bit messy since I came here” Baekhyun added painting at his heart’s content from his position on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“It’s not good. Messy means eating disorders. You can get also stomachache if you stay too much without eating” Chanyeol continued saying but Baekhyun let out a small chuckle, this time shaking his head.

“You are always the same, with your healthy things and schedules” Baekhyun commented making Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line.

“And you are always the same with being unable to properly take care of yourself. I don’t know how you got to your thirties without starving yourself to death” he retorted immediately, trying not to be too touched by the fact that Baekhyun referred to something in their shared past.

And instead of receiving a refusal from Baekhyun on his retort, Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, nodding briefly.

“I don’t know either. Probably thanks to Dae?” he whispered in reply, moving his hands away from the wall.

He was looking at it intensely and then slightly patted Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“It’s okay now, you can…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol slowly kneeled down near the stool, making Baekhyun come down from his shoulders.

Chanyeol slowly stretched them before looking toward Baekhyun that was putting away the brushes.

“What if, instead of sandwiches, we go eat something together?” Baekhyun proposed him shortly, stare not meeting his, still doing his things with cleaning the brushes.

Chanyeol hummed briefly, checking his wristwatch.

“It’s a bit late… Also the bar is almost closing right now” he observed softly but Baekhyun smiled briefly at him.

“There’s still that pub at twenty minutes drives from here?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol’s stare became wider in perplexity before he could nod softly.

“Want me to… drive us there?” he proposed him tentatively and Baekhyun nodded.

“Do you mind?” he inquired immediately but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“I… no, I don’t mind. Let’s go” he concluded, getting down from the scaffolding, followed by Baekhyun that despite the height had more agility than him, probably due to the frequencies that he had in getting on and off from it.

Chanyeol thanked himself for driving until the museum that day, not knowing how late he would have finished, and after Baekhyun turned off all the light and closed all the doors, they were outside near Chanyeol’s old pick up.

“You… It’s the same?” Baekhyun asked him, perplexed, making Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle.

“The very old same” he replied, unlocking it with the key and sitting inside on the driver seat.

Baekhyun huffed a small laugh before sitting inside on the other side, pulling at the safety belt.

“Can I smoke inside? I will open the window” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“And who thought you still had this…?” he continued asking but Chanyeol’s stopped him immediately.

“It’s more than I could ask for, still reliable and great. What could I ask for more?” he retorted making Baekhyun chuckled softly while he was lighting himself a cigarette.

“Indeed. What more?” he joked, dragging on the cigarette, lighting it up better and making Chanyeol force a soft smile.

“It will drive us where you want. Isn’t it enough?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“More than enough, seeing its age” he replied making Chanyeol chuckle, shaking his head and moving his fingers on the gearshift.

“Oh, come on, don’t be this harsh with my baby” Chanyeol commented and Baekhyun smiled softly, shaking his head, stare shifting outside the window, smoking slowly.

Chanyeol had to admit it, Baekhyun didn’t smoke when they knew but it was quite appealing seeing him smoke.

There was something on how Baekhyun’s fingers were gentle around the cigarette or on how he dragged from it that kind of enthralled Chanyeol.

And if the drive there was almost silent, after they sat in the pub and ordered, Baekhyun started to speak up.

“How’re things around here since when I’m gone?” he asked Chanyeol briefly, making Chanyeol shrug his shoulders shortly.

“The same, nothing easily changes here. People are always the same, same places, same everything” Chanyeol muttered even if he wanted to add a small _the only one missing is you_ , that he kept for himself.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding, slowly sipping a bit of his beer.

“What… What about you? Are you… fine?” Baekhyun tried to ask, even if his tone was in the meantime worried and hesitant.

Chanyeol forced a short smile, nodding.

“Yeah, fine. What about you?” he stiffly replied and Baekhyun seemed to sense the stiffness in the reply since he simply pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“I’m… good too. Even though I can’t believe it that I’m here again. I thought I would never set foot in Sinnong-ri again” Baekhyun breathed, shaking shortly his head, and making Chanyeol hum shortly in thought.

“Life’s paths are infinite, and our destiny contorted” Chanyeol commented making Baekhyun nod in agreement.

There was a small moment of silence before Chanyeol could speak up again, not liking too much that silence between them.

Especially because he couldn’t know what Baekhyun wanted to ask him, so he wanted to prevent any unexpected question, especially on how Chanyeol coped with Baekhyun’s absence.

“So… you’re Jondae’s boss?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head, clearly not liking that definition.

“Technically on papers, yes. His and another twenty-five person who work in the Restore and Preservation of Cultural Heritage department of Seoul’s Sacred Heart University. After my master degree, the department head almost begged me to stay there and take his place” Baekhyun explained shortly, thanking with a small gesture the waiter that brought them their dinner, slowly starting to eat the fries.

Chanyeol nodded even if he was surprised of how important Baekhyun actually was for that University.

“I’m fan of scrolls and paper paintings, actually, but when Sacred Heart received an anonymous request to restore the important arts that there were here in Sinnong-ri rundown museum, I kind of felt the moral duty to come here and fix something” Baekhyun added sharing with Chanyeol the real reason why he came back.

And even before Chanyeol could retort something, Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

“No wonder that you are still here too. So attached to this place, its culture, even when it’s all almost dead” Baekhyun breathed making Chanyeol cringe at the mention.

He bit his lips softly trying not to comment about it, focusing on his own food.

It was one of the many reasons why they argued before their breakup.

Baekhyun not wanting to spend his life in such a small county town like that, dreaming Seoul and the city life.

“Still stuck in years of monotone everyday life. Aren’t you tired of it?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol frown even deeper.

“No. I still like it here. I like this place with its _monotone everyday life_. It’s my place and I won’t go away anytime soon” he replied in a breath, voice barely exiting from his mouth, remembering him how it hurt when Baekhyun firstly asked him if he didn’t want to move with him to Seoul and he refused.

Or how it hurt when Baekhyun stated that he would go nevertheless, Chanyeol following him or not.

Or how it hurt when they broke up.

Scenes dimed by tears, and blurred by the time passed, making them distant, different, not so clear anymore, only feelings remaining as hard and hurtful as that day so many years before.

Baekhyun, though, forced a soft smile.

“I know. I didn’t have any doubt about it. Even if it was… surprising finding you this _identical_ to so many years ago, made me do a dive in the past” he breathed softly, eating more than half of his cheeseburger, and making Chanyeol cringe again at the mention.

And he knew that he had to say something, otherwise that discourse would have stuck there and on Chanyeol not leaving Sinnong-ri.

“Instead you are totally different. Only your height is the same” he retorted shortly, shrugging his shoulders and making Baekhyun snort before he could finish his own burger too.

“Glad that I didn’t change at least in something” he stated and even if his tone was playful, his stare was worried, studying Chanyeol, making him simply hum shortly.

When Chanyeol didn’t add anything else, Baekhyun shifted the discourse on something else.

“What about Sehunnie? Are you guys… _together_?” he asked him briefly, drinking a bit more of his beer but Chanyeol let out a short chuckle, shaking his head.

“What? No, he’s still a brat and a sort of little brother, so no we are friends as we always were” he stated and Baekhyun showed him another soft smile.

“Sehunnie is such a great guy. I’m sure everyone would love him in the city” Baekhyun noted, nodding like he was considering something and Chanyeol hummed shortly.

“Actually, it would be his dream transferring in Seoul…” he commented briefly and Baekhyun frowned perplexed more than interested.

“Oh really?” he asked him, trying to understand the reasons why Sehun was still there instead of transferring to Seoul, and Chanyeol nodded in confirm.

“It’s ages already he’s saying how much he would love to live in Seoul” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“I could host him for a while if he’s that willing to try a bit of Seoul’s life?” Baekhyun commented, interested on why Sehun never actually transferred out there.

“Sehun is… worried about me. That’s why he never went away. He’s afraid that I won’t be able to be _young_ anymore if he goes away” Chanyeol explained him, making Baekhyun frown shortly.

“And you didn’t…?” he started asking but Chanyeol stopped him immediately.

“If I didn’t try to send him away? Convincing him for the hundredth time that I didn’t need him here and that he could go wherever he wanted to? I do it every day of my life, Baekhyun. He’s… stubborn” he explained even if he knew that it wasn’t only that.

Sehun was also worried about Chanyeol being alone.

Because after Baekhyun, Chanyeol didn’t have anyone else.

He tried with a bit of one-night stands, but he wasn’t the type of man to do that kind of life.

And Sehun was worried about Chanyeol not having anyone important near him.

However, Baekhyun didn’t need to know about that too.

“Maybe next time I’ll try to speak with him too” Baekhyun concluded, forcing a short smile toward Chanyeol and even before could comment something, Baekhyun sat up.

“It’s better if we go now, both of us have important things to do tomorrow morning” he whispered, moving toward the cashier and Chanyeol sighed shortly, following him.

Baekhyun insisted to pay by himself the whole thing and despite Chanyeol’s insistencies, Baekhyun paid.

And when they were again in the car, Chanyeol turned on the engine, stare moving toward Baekhyun.

“Your place?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned perplexed, eyes searching in Chanyeol’s for heavens knew what.

“Pardon me?” he retorted voice unreadable and wavering to Chanyeol who frowned shortly too.

“Your place or the museum? Where should I drop you off?” he asked him and Baekhyun breathed again, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was keeping in.

“My place will be fine. I have to check on Jondae even if he’s probably asleep” he finally replied and Chanyeol nodded, driving until there again in complete silence.

Only when they were in front of Baekhyun’s house, Baekhyun turned toward him briefly.

“So… see you tomorrow same hour at the museum?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, forcing a small smile.

“I’ll be there” he concluded and Baekhyun forced another short smile too.

“You don’t need to” he remembered him but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I want to” he retorted immediately making Baekhyun sigh softly in reply.

“Goodnight, Chanyeol. Thank you for your help” he concluded, gently waiving at him and Chanyeol waived back.

“Night. See you tomorrow” he greeted him, looking at him entering in the house before driving away.

And Chanyeol needed to be more attentive on his contact with Baekhyun.

Because Baekhyun was there only for a limited time.

And Chanyeol didn’t want to hurt again for Baekhyun’s fault.

Days started to pass peacefully, also working in the museum with Baekhyun that never mentioned their past relationship but kind of tried his best to act natural with Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol did the same, especially when Jondae or Sehun were around, both doing their best to make it happens that Chanyeol and Baekhyun found themselves in the same room, same place where they were _casually_ hanging out with Jondae in Baekhyun’s case or with Sehun concerning Chanyeol.

It was like all the world started to plot to make Chanyeol spend as much time possible together with Baekhyun.

And he didn’t like it.

Because being around Baekhyun meant pretending that Chanyeol wasn’t still attracted to Baekhyun, that he didn’t like how the other softly chuckled when Jondae made some smartass retorts or how Baekhyun didn’t change his habits to bite his own fingers when he was thinking or pondering on something, fact that always got mixed feelings stirring inside Chanyeol.

However, Chanyeol wasn’t that kind of person that could ignore his own feelings for much long, his nature being naïve, honest and clear as the not-polluted air of that remote place, far from the big cities.

Chanyeol was… himself and nobody else.

And himself meant also his feelings and not being able to hide or pretend behind a smooth façade like Baekhyun did, feigning that they never meet before that very moment and they didn’t share anything in the past.

Baekhyun was reserved on his life, his past and everything happening while he was away in Seoul.

He didn’t speak about what it would be after that their work at the museum would be over.

Nor what he thought about having to deal once again with Chanyeol’s presence in his life.

Was he bothered by it? Or he didn’t care less because he didn’t have any more feelings for Chanyeol?

At night sometimes Chanyeol asked himself if Baekhyun still cared about it, if when he was distant he ever thought about him or if, once he left for Seoul, Chanyeol ended up in the _childhood-friends-you-forgot-to-have_ closet and… that’s it.

Or if he had other relationships after Chanyeol, if someone else made him fall in love like he once was with Chanyeol.

Obviously, all those thoughts didn’t help him in the slightest, making him feel worse and pathetic, things he didn’t feel since last time Baekhyun went away.

So Chanyeol tried his best to spend time with Baekhyun only when it was at the museum, being forced there from the previous agreement with his mother, trying to limit all the other exits, sometimes even refusing Sehun’s invites.

And even when he was at the museum, he was silent, simply working on whatever Baekhyun asked him for, without asking if not necessary and without speaking if not prompted.

It was late that evening, almost ten pm, and Chanyeol was finishing putting a thin layer of lacquer on something undefined as per Baekhyun’s request, when Baekhyun spoke up.

After the first night, Baekhyun didn’t ask him out nor even mentioned the idea of going out together, if not _forced_ by Jondae or Sehun.

They spoke basically only on how Chanyeol could help Baekhyun on whatever they were doing at the museum.

“You are… silent these days” Baekhyun stated shortly, cleaning his hands on a stained rag before coming down from the scaffolding.

Chanyeol hummed in reply, stare not moving from the drying lacquer, absent-mindedly observing his own work.

For someone who usually only lifted up crates of vegetables and fruit, it wasn’t that bad.

“Did something happen?” Baekhyun asked him again and only in that moment Chanyeol frowned, stare moving toward Baekhyun.

However, he simply shook his head shortly, briefly almost imperceptibly.

Nothing happened.

Things were complicated as usual, Chanyeol’s main source of problems just standing there in front of himself.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, crossing the room up to where Chanyeol was standing near the lacquered _thing_.

“I… know that things between us are not the same as they were and that they didn’t end up in the best way either, but we are still friends for how much it concerns me” he started saying, making Chanyeol’s eyes getting slightly wider in perplexity.

It was the first time that Baekhyun mentioned them being _together_ once.

But maybe Chanyeol didn’t want to hear about whatever he was about to say.

Because Baekhyun considering them _friends_ was hurtful enough.

“And you know that for whatever thing, I’m here. You can talk to me too if you are up to it” Baekhyun added, soft smile gently appearing on his lips, so soft and so cute that Chanyeol wanted to kiss him.

Kiss him and love him as he did in the past, warm feelings spreading in his whole being in the fraction of an instant.

But Chanyeol knew that it wasn’t possible, not in that moment nor in future.

So, he simply walked away.

Instead of replying something, _whatever_ , pretending once again that he was fine with Baekhyun being around once again and with Baekhyun considering them _friends_ , he walked away, down the hall of the museum, down the stairs and then almost running down the main road, not stopping neither when he reached his home.

He simply ran almost until the beach, breath coming short and making him pant, staring at the deep night sea, the only sound around the waves one.

Chanyeol breathed in deeply, sitting down on the sand, wondering what bad thing he did in his previous life to have once again Baekhyun in his life.

He wanted to forget about him.

Not to think about him anymore, to stop having all those feelings that he never stopped having for the last ten years.

How could he speak about _those problems_ with Baekhyun?

When Baekhyun himself was part of those?

The main problem, the one that kept Chanyeol up at night wondering if he mistook something and if things could be different.

Making him regret all the things that happened in the past ten years.

Questioning his choices.

But after all… Baekhyun was once again a fleeting presence, a mirage in the desert.

As far as the moon, unreachable and beautiful as he was ten years ago.

It was only Chanyeol’s problems if he was still in love with Baekhyun, not Baekhyun’s.

And Chanyeol had to be mature enough to face Baekhyun, not to run away as he did that night.

For how much it could hurt and for how much Baekhyun was precious to him as he was before, for Baekhyun it was different.

But he wanted to help Chanyeol, wanted to be his friends.

And if Baekhyun needed that in that moment, Chanyeol would push away everything he felt for him and be _a friend_.

For how much it would hurt, because Chanyeol knew it would hurt, it was the only way possible.

“You are such an idiot, Park Chanyeol” he breathed, shaking his head before sitting up and starting to go back to his house.

However, when he turned around, on the small wooden walkway that reached where the sand started, there was Baekhyun.

He still had on his gown and his hair was messy, wind messing it up even more.

“I knew I could find you here” he whispered making Chanyeol nod shortly, stare shifting away.

“I’m… sorry if I went away like that. I’m an idiot” Chanyeol muttered, fingers carding through his hair, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You hate me, right? For what happened and for how I went away, hurting you” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol immediately shaking his head.

“No, not at all. How could…?” he started saying but Baekhyun let out a short chuckle, leaning his head on the side.

“You would have all the reasons, actually. I was an asshole and broke up with you in the worst way possible. I’m still sorry for that, even if it’s not an excuse” Baekhyun interrupted him, making Chanyeol frown.

“You were only looking for your own way, your path in this life. And it’s fine, even if it’s difficult to understand it when you’re seventeen” Chanyeol stated, shrugging his shoulders, but Baekhyun forced a short smile.

“I knew what it was but at that time I wanted to force it on you, making you come with me. And it wasn’t what you wanted. That’s why I’m sorry. And I’m sorry also for going away without greeting you, without telling you that maybe we could be still… friends” Baekhyun whispered, and somehow Chanyeol felt the hurt also on Baekhyun’s side, and maybe after all, Baekhyun was sad about that breakup too, or at least he was ten years ago.

Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head.

“I would hate it if you asked me to be friends ten years ago. I was too in love with you” he muttered, stare moving away once again.

Because he still was.

So damn in love with Baekhyun’s everything.

But he couldn’t tell him.

He couldn’t ask Baekhyun to love him back as he did ten years ago.

Because it wasn’t possible anymore.

“What if I ask you to be friends now?” Baekhyun asked him, stare on him and Chanyeol sighed briefly, nodding.

“Now is… fine. We are mature and different persons from before. We can try and be friends again, yeah” he replied, nodding, more trying to convince himself than agreeing with Baekhyun’s proposal.

Because no, he didn’t want to be _friend_ with Baekhyun.

Simply _friends_ wasn’t nearly enough.

But he didn’t want to reject Baekhyun either.

Knowing that a _no_ would hurt Baekhyun too.

It was the last thing Chanyeol wanted.

So… friends would be fine.

At least until Baekhyun would go away again.

Baekhyun smiled softly at him, nodding.

“Thank you, I appreciate it” he whispered and once again it was so soft that it made something warm stir inside Chanyeol.

This time, it forced it away, ignoring it, closing it at the back of his mind.

“Now you thank me but in few weeks you will be tired of me and you will hope you never asked me” he concluded patting on Baekhyun’s shoulder who chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“We will see” he breathed, smiling at him and they walked back together toward their homes.

Starting from that conversation, Chanyeol was his annoying sunshine self with Baekhyun too, dragging Baekhyun in every single stupid initiative he and Sehun planned.

Like their roasted corn stand at the town festival.

Sinnong-ri festival was… huge compared to how many people actually lived there, because it was so famous for its fireworks display and attractions that a lot of people coming from other towns and villages gathered there to assist it.

“It’s a genial idea! You will like it!” Sehun stated toward Baekhyun who was already frowning, not exactly convinced about it.

Jondae shrugged his shoulders near him, raising his hands in defense.

“Ah, no, don’t look at me. I’ve already called out of this. I will simply visit the festival, eat like there’s no tomorrow and drink the same” he stated making Baekhyun frown, worried.

“I remember you that _hyung_ …” he started saying but Jondae shook his head.

“Minseok is not here. I can do what I want” he retorted immediately and it was definitive, even if Baekhyun’s stare became even more worried, clearly not happy with Jondae’s words.

“Fine, then. Count me in for this… _corn stand_ ” he concluded and both Chanyeol and Sehun cheered at his acceptance.

Even though Baekhyun kind of regretted it once they were there, sticky hot becoming hotter near the grills and plates.

“Ugh” he commented when Sehun threw at him an old _Park Greengrocery_ beige apron.

“Come on, _hyung_. It will be fun!” Sehun stated again starting to prepare the corn for Chanyeol that was already adjusting the temperature of the grills.

It was mushy hot that evening, just a slight breeze coming from the sea but barely enough to breath.

And Chanyeol hated being sticky but it’s not like he could do something about it.

He promised his parents to do it while they held another stand of candied apples and fruits, so… he was stuck there.

With Baekhyun things were… steady.

They hang out together, sometimes also without Jondae and Sehun, talking about things related to their lives, Chanyeol mainly listening since his life was pretty monotone compared to Baekhyun’s.

But it was pleasant and even if sometimes Chanyeol still had those feelings knocking at the back of his mind, pushing to exit, he was still good enough to push them back or totally ignoring them.

And Baekhyun, behind the boss façade he pulled off with his interns and when he had awful long work calls, he was… the same.

As soft and as loud as he was when he was younger, even if only with selected people, making Chanyeol feel almost special for being able to see that part of him that Baekhyun barely showed to Sehun too.

Chanyeol was grilling the corns while Baekhyun was serving clients, when in a quiet moment, Chanyeol had to ask him about Jondae and his situation with this _Minseok-hyung_.

“But Jondae… are we sure he’s okay with his partner?” Chanyeol asked him making Baekhyun sigh deeply, fingers going to massage his nose bridge under his glasses.

“Ah, he’s an idiot. Really, I love him because he’s one of my best friends, but he’s an idiot” Baekhyun let out, dejected and clearly no, things weren’t okay.

“What happened?” Chanyeol inquired shortly, turning the corns and Baekhyun sighed even deeper than before.

“Dae can be annoying over petty things. And _hyung_ is more tired than usual in these days. Dae didn’t get me the details but they argued about something silly related to some important dates for them that _hyung_ forgot. And when Dae called him telling him that he was here with me, apparently _hyung_ replied something like _since you are always so good in escaping to Baekhyun’s, please stay there and don’t come back anymore_ ” he explained and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before hissing shortly at the idea.

“Uh. It seems something more serious than expected…” he commented and Baekhyun hummed shortly in thought, nodding.

“Actually it could be solved on _day two_ , Dae simply calling _hyung_ and saying he was sorry for being such a childish boyfriend, but no, Dae wanted to stay here and help me with the museum, saying that some distance will do them good, but it’s actually getting worse” Baekhyun concluded and Chanyeol nodded again in understanding.

Such a bad situation then.

“Is there something that we can do for him?” Chanyeol asked briefly, taking away the corn from the grill and giving them to two kids that give him back some coins.

“I’ve already called _hyung_. He’s good and he is just waiting for Dae to call him back. And it won’t take much longer, I can grant it to you. And in the worst case, I already explained _hyung_ how to arrive here” he stated and on his face there was a soft smirk that made Chanyeol chuckle briefly, shaking his head.

“You are always the best in these things” he commented unable to hide another wide smile, memories of a lot of similar situations coming back to him, and Baekhyun snorted, nodding.

“Whatever for my friends” he concluded beaming and Chanyeol smiled softly at him too.

The evening passed quietly, people gathering around, enjoying the festival and the stands, folklore music playing around.

Even though Sehun went away at mid-evening, disappearing between the stands.

“Sehunnie is such a messy organizer” Baekhyun let out shortly and Chanyeol chuckled, wiping away some sweat from his forehead on the sleeve of his t-shirt before opening another small bottle of water and drinking from it.

“Ah, sure. If you wouldn’t come, I would be alone for all the evening. So thanks for sticking around” Chanyeol replied smiling shortly before turning more corns and earning himself a soft chuckle from Baekhyun.

“Let’s do like this. Give me ten minutes and if I manage to find Sehunnie, he will cover us up for half an hour, time to go eat something together. Are you up to it?” he asked him, smirk again appearing on his lips and… how could Chanyeol refuse?

Baekhyun looked so confident and endearing that Chanyeol didn’t even think about refusing.

He simply nodded even if he knew that Sehun was really good to hide, senses knowing when someone was looking for him.

Apparently, though, Baekhyun was better in _finding_ people than expected and in less than eight minutes came back with Sehun who was sporting a not so apologetic smile on his face.

“Please don’t burn them. Don’t play with your phone and look after the small cashier” Chanyeol stated before taking away his apron and staring toward Sehun.

“Yeah. No worries, Yeol. Everything is fine, fine!” he commented shooing them away and Baekhyun chuckled before walking in the main road that was starting to get crowded.

“Chanyeol?” he called him and Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand shortly pulling toward the jjajangmyeon stand, knowing that Baekhyun _loved_ it.

“Where does all this people come from? Is there this many person living in here?” Baekhyun asked him when they managed to arrive at the stand and to sit down together, waiting for their dishes to arrive.

Chanyeol chuckled softly nodding.

“Yeah, it can’t seem but there a lot of people living here. And Sinnong-ri is still popular for this festival and its fireworks” he replied softly and the son of the barman arrived bringing them their dishes.

“Ah, Chanyeol. Nice to see you around. Some beer maybe?” he asked him and both him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, making him smile and disappear before reappearing few moments after with two big glasses of beer.

“On the house, just for the most handsome greengrocer ever” he concluded walking away and Chanyeol shook his head, snorting.

Baekhyun instead was surprised, stare moving interested on Chanyeol’s.

“He discovered his bisexuality few years ago and Sehun slipped telling him that him gay. I’ve already refused him several times but it seems that he’s hardly discouraged” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun almost choked on his beer.

“Things changed from when we were younger… my mother would have killed me if I told her that I was gay” he whispered and Chanyeol inhaled softly.

“Mine too, but times change and when I told her she was just a bit surprised but I think she knew it already, somehow” he commented, taking a napkin and giving it to Baekhyun.

“You were luckier than me, then. Mine send me away from home when she knew it. So, yeah… it doesn’t mean a thing being a small town or a big city” Baekhyun stated shortly, shaking his head and Chanyeol frowned briefly.

“I though your mother would be more understanding than mine, actually…” he commented making Baekhyun let out an ironic chuckle.

“Oh, sure. Especially when I told her that it was _years_ that I preferred men over women and that I had something with a boy even before transferring to Seoul” Baekhyun added, again shaking his head, clearly hurt by his mother’s behavior in the past.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol breathed but Baekhyun immediately shrugged his shoulders, forcing a brief smile.

“It got me knowing Dae, so it’s not that bad after all” he concluded finishing his noodles in a flash.

Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding even if he was perplexed by that.

How many other things there were that he didn’t know about Baekhyun and that forged him during those years?

Because being refused from your own family because you are gay wasn’t easy but being thrown out of your home without a penny and while studying can be even less easy.

“It’s better if we go now, otherwise Sehun will whine until the end of the world and back” Baekhyun stated sitting up and Chanyeol nodded, sitting up and paying for their short dinner, unhearing of Baekhyun’s complaints.

Once they were again in the main road, the crowd didn’t thin in at all, so Chanyeol took again Baekhyun’s hand, guiding him up, slightly pushing through it.

And in that moment the speakers announced that the fireworks display was about to start so Chanyeol looked for a place to stop to see them.

Chanyeol guided them until the fencing of a nearby park where there weren’t too many people.

They stood there, Baekhyun leaning on the fencing and Chanyeol in front of him, speaking about small nothings waiting for the start, when someone pushed Chanyeol from behind.

Chanyeol instinctively stretched his arm, leaning on the fencing not to fell on Baekhyun, but still that diminished their distance drastically.

Chanyeol was towering over Baekhyun who looked so soft and so warm, his lips parted in surprise by the sudden proximity, and having some kind of fruity perfume or cologne.

“I’m… sorry” Chanyeol breathed but without moving from his position, stare lost in Baekhyun’s sparkling one.

Behind the lens, Baekhyun’s eyes were wide and attentive, not moving from Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol really thought he could get lost in Baekhyun’s eyes, so beautiful and deep.

His hands were _aching_ to touch Baekhyun’s sides, his cheeks, his neck, feeling how soft his skin was, inhaling better that perfume.

Chanyeol wondered how it would be leaning down and kissing him, fingers carding through his hair, pulling him near, making Baekhyun his just for that night.

“It wasn’t your fault” Baekhyun replied softly but not pushing Chanyeol away, not making any gesture to want to change that moment in any mean.

And it felt strange yet so close, so romantic that made Chanyeol’s heart flutter.

It was really a matter of few inches more than a real distance and it was the first time that they were _that_ near after all those years.

Chanyeol’s fingers gripped harder on the fence, hearing the first firework explosions, but neither of them moved from their position to look at them, preferring to simply look at each other’s.

Baekhyun was so soft-looking and Chanyeol really thought for a moment that whatever was happening in that moment could end up with a kiss, but in the distance, they heard Jondae’s voice, calling for Baekhyun.

The moment was broken, Chanyeol backing a bit, bringing again a normal distance between them, stare not meeting Baekhyun’s who detached from the fencing, fingers gently carding through his hair.

“Baek!” Jondae called him again, finally getting in their sight, waiving a cotton candy and a candied apple.

“You will get diabetes like that” Baekhyun commented shortly, forcing a short smile and Jondae beamed at him, shaking his head.

“It’s the first time I’ve eaten such a delicious apple!” he stated all happily and giddy, clearly half-drunk.

Baekhyun sighed shortly, patting his shoulder gently.

“Want to come back with us? We were going to rescue Sehunnie” Baekhyun proposed him and Jondae nodded, eating another bite of apple and Baekhyun smiled apologetically toward Chanyeol.

“Do you mind?” he asked him but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“At all. Let’s go” he whispered, walking slower than before and not hinting to take Baekhyun’s hand again, being Jondae there with them.

Instead, Baekhyun at a certain point, probably due to the crowd being more pressing, stretched his hand, gripping the end of Chanyeol’s t-shirt, trying not to lose both him and Jondae in the crowd.

Chanyeol realized it immediately and moved his own hand to take Baekhyun’s that slightly gripped back.

Near the corn stand, the crowd was less dense, so Chanyeol let Baekhyun’s hand go, simply walking near him, not wanting people to ask them stupid questions.

The evening went on uneventfully, apart from Sehun having burnt at least a dozen of corns, and Jondae that threw up also breakfast probably since he was slightly more than _half-drunk_.

And after each of them went toward his own home, after having fixed, cleaned and sorted everything, Chanyeol had few moments to think about what happened that evening.

He was few inches distant from kissing Baekhyun.

That fruity cologne so enthralling and making Chanyeol want more of it.

Even if it wasn’t possible and it wasn’t right.

And nothing as that would ever happen again.

Despite that thought in Chanyeol’s head, moments like that followed almost daily.

Like Chanyeol saving Baekhyun from a drastic fall from the scaffolding, few nights later, bringing them close again and so near that Chanyeol wanted again to kiss him and make him his, being interrupted again from an intern who forgot something in the museum.

Or Baekhyun staring longer at him each time that Chanyeol used his own t-shirt to wipe some sweat from his forehead, revealing some of his abs.

Or Chanyeol caressing Baekhyun’s hair when he fell asleep at his desk at the museum before waking him up and driving him home.

Or again Baekhyun taking the weird habits to lean on Chanyeol when he was tired and if they were sitting for long enough, falling asleep on his shoulder.

Their days were sprinkled by moments like those and Chanyeol started to ask him where was the limit between being friends and being once again in a relationship.

Because Baekhyun behaved that way only with him and Chanyeol too didn’t caress Sehun’s hair, nor let him sleep for _hours_ on his shoulder without moving of an inch in fear of disturbing his sleep.

And he wasn’t either so indulgent with Sehun.

Accepting even Baekhyun’s strangest suggestions.

“It’s… years since last time I went to the lake” Baekhyun stated one evening and Chanyeol frowned shortly, nodding.

They went to the sea, both together with Jondae and Sehun, both alone, Chanyeol showing him his old hut where he went to fish during some afternoons off or some early mornings.

However, Baekhyun never mentioned the lake, that magical place where Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared their first date out, where they kissed for the first time.

“There’s more trees around than before. But in the afternoon is beautiful and pleasant, with all those flowers” Chanyeol started saying, small smile sincerely appearing on his lips.

He still went there sometimes, especially when he felt a bit blue.

Because it remembered him of Baekhyun.

“We could go together this weekend. It won’t hurt if for a Sunday we skip work” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head.

“I can’t believe it. Boss is suggesting me to skip work?” he asked him, feigning to be perplexed, but on his lips there still was a hint of smile, and Baekhyun noted it too.

“Oh, sure. Tell me you wouldn’t like to go there and I will withdraw my proposal” he stated, smirk playing on his lips too, making Chanyeol shake his head.

_With you I’d go everywhere_ – he wanted to reply but he simply smiled wider, nodding.

“Let’s go then” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled at him nodding back.

As promised that Sunday afternoon they went to the lake.

Baekhyun asked also to Jondae and Sehun who both refused, so there were only him and Chanyeol.

“Are you sure _your baby_ can drive us there?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol sitting in Chanyeol’s old pickup and doubting about making it there and back safely.

“No worries, everything will be fine” Chanyeol stated proudly even if Chanyeol wasn’t exactly convinced by it.

The drive there was fine, they enjoyed some music, some sun and wind in the hair since Chanyeol’s car didn’t have air-conditioning.

And the lake was a wonder as Chanyeol remembered it.

They had to walk a bit to reach it because the parking place was moved a little bit farther from it, but the walk was pleasant and not too long.

“Ah, look at it…” Baekhyun let out smiling, eyes sparkling at the lake sight.

The day was sunny, few small clouds appearing in the sky with a pleasant breeze, flowers waving under it, a sea of bright reds and yellows, water moving in small ripples.

Chanyeol was… blessed, his heart full of all that brightness.

Baekhyun ran toward the lake bank and removed his hat, letting the wind mess with his hair.

“It’s beautiful as I remember” he let out, turning around and beaming toward Chanyeol that smiled softly at him, heart fluttering at Baekhyun’s bright smile, and walked toward him, pushing away those feelings again.

“I bet you don’t find _this_ in Seoul” Chanyeol commented nearing him and Baekhyun shook his head, too happy and bright to retort anything on Seoul’s mention.

“Sinnong-ri is still the only place where nature is this green and flourishing. I kind of missed it…” Baekhyun let out smile never faltering on his lips.

“Let’s sit down and have a break. When I told my mother we were coming to the lake she prepared a whole brunch instead of some snacks” Chanyeol stated making Baekhyun chuckle shortly shaking his head and putting the small cloth on the ground before sitting down on it.

“She’s always the same too. I remember those class trips where you always offered food to everybody because she prepared too much” Baekhyun stated smiling brightly before opening the fridge-bag that Chanyeol leant on the ground before sitting down too.

“Oh, as previewed, there’s a lot here” Baekhyun observed, chuckling and Chanyeol laughed briefly too.

“Told ya” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded, putting again his snapback on and deciding what he wanted to eat first.

“Oh, she put strawberries too. Are these still your favorite?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol who nodded briefly, smiling softly.

“Yeah, she spoils me” he noted shortly and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

They stayed there, chatting about small nothings and enjoying the pleasant summer day.

As the conversation progressed, Baekhyun laid down on the cloth, head leaning on his arm and, if from the start he was still awake and listening to Chanyeol, he started to doze off gently, almost imperceptibly.

“Baekhyun, it’s no good if you fall asleep in that position, at least lay down properly” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun hummed shortly, rolling on his back, removing again his snapback.

“I could sleep all day here” he muttered voice so soft even if the softest thing was… Baekhyun himself.

He was so soft and so rose and so cute under the sun, breeze moving his hair and caressing his cheeks.

“It’s… nice here, yeah” Chanyeol replied and he had to force himself to lay down too, closing his eyes, just not to see how cute was Baekhyun napping near him.

But the sun was pleasant, nice and warm, together with that beautiful breeze and it didn’t take longer before Chanyeol could fall asleep too.

He woke up almost four hours later, suddenly remembering where he was and that they had another two hours drive before going back.

It was getting dark and the breeze was slightly colder, probably since there wasn’t any more the sun.

“Baekhyun, we have to go” Chanyeol called Baekhyun near him but he was still deeply sleeping.

“It’s late, come on” he stated, gently pushing Baekhyun’s shoulders that rolled toward the source of warmth, namely Chanyeol.

“Other five minutes” Baekhyun groaned making Chanyeol hide a chuckle.

“Come on, sleepy prince. Time to go home” he called him again, fingers moving a hair strand from Baekhyun’s face, earning himself a low groan in reply before Baekhyun could sat up.

And on his lips there was already a complaint that died there when he looked around, noticing how much time passed.

“Oh, it’s… _late_ ” he whispered, checking his wristwatch and seeing that it was almost eight in the evening.

“Yeah, let’s go home” Chanyeol stated, helping him up and picking up the fridge-bag still almost full since they didn’t eat everything and the cloth they used to lay down.

However, once they reached Chanyeol’s car and loaded it, when Chanyeol’s turned the key to start the engine, no sound came up.

No sound, no movement, no nothing.

“Oh, great” Chanyeol whispered opening the driver seat door and going to open the pick-up hood.

Over there, it seemed that there wasn’t anything strange so… it was the ignition switch that was down?

“Is it dead? Baekhyun asked him from inside the car, relatively calm despite the situation.

“It’s not the first time it happens, unfortunately. Sometimes the ignition switch that is a bit loose, with Summer humidity becomes a bit faulty?” Chanyeol explained shortly and Baekhyun hummed briefly, nodding few times.

“So what do we do? Wait?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol sighed shortly, sitting again beside him.

“Yeah. It would be the best idea. Especially because my father’s car in under maintenance and Sehun doesn’t drive. I don’t know anybody else that I could call for a help. Except the streets service but it would be kind of an awkward situation” Chanyeol started to explain and Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding briefly.

“Let’s wait then” he concluded and, yeah, he was definitely _too calm_.

“Are you sure you are fine? For how much awkward it could be, I don’t mind calling them since it would be…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Let’s wait. We still have something to eat and it’s fine, no?” he retorted, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

“Actually, I thought you wouldn’t take it this easy…?” Chanyeol observed but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s not the first night I sleep in a car, if this is your concern. And you said you will drove me back home and I trust you, so I don’t see the problem” he replied and when he saw Chanyeol’s perplexed face, he let out a chuckle.

“Come on, it will be as when we were younger. Sleeping under the stars, isn’t it adventurous?” he asked him, smile never leaving his lips and Chanyeol smiled softly too.

“More or less, yeah” he whispered before inhaling deeply.

“Let’s seat behind? It’s more comfortable at least” he proposed and Baekhyun nodded near him, opening the door and shivering briefly in the evening air.

Chanyeol picked up some blankets he had in the back of the pick-up bringing them inside too.

“Hey, take this…” he whispered giving a baby blue blanket to Baekhyun that accepted it, nodding a non-verbal thanks.

“I’m really sorry about this…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, resting it to the head rest, closing his eyes.

“There’s no problem, Chanyeol, really” he interrupted him immediately and even without giving him time to retort anything, he immediately added “let’s eat something”.

They ate in silence and after it, they stared at the starry sky outside.

“Thanks for bringing me here” Baekhyun stated out loud, head resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder and Chanyeol smiled briefly, shaking his head.

“There’s nothing to thanks. I mean, we are stuck here and…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“It’s Sinnong-ri way to tell me to take my time too. To enjoy things how I did when I was seventeen” Baekhyun whispered softly, making Chanyeol smiled briefly.

Baekhyun’s voice was so soft and so cute that Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but smile fondly, again memories of when they were together coming back at him.

Like all the times that Chanyeol, being mainly a crybaby, cried for nothing and Baekhyun did his best to lift his mood up, trying as hard as possible to make him laugh and smile again.

Or when they went to the sea and, even in colder season, they ended up coming home drenched from head to toes because they weren’t able not to fool around.

Fishing together in Chanyeol’s hut or visiting the shrine.

Playing in the rundown baseball field and driving endlessly looking for more bars in the area around Sinnong-ri.

Chanyeol held those memories so dear and it was nice to think that somehow Sinnong-ri itself was trying to make Baekhyun remember about those places too.

“Sometimes we don’t even know what we need most, so life sent us messages about it. We only have to understand them. And maybe you are right, this is life way to tell you to rest instead of spending twenty-hours per day inside the museum” he replied, nodding too and making Baekhyun chuckle softly.

“And beside, I’m not here alone but with you. I didn’t want to believe it at the beginning but we have a lot of things in common and it’s a pleasure being your friend” he stated making Chanyeol’s cheeks become bright red and warm.

For how much he didn’t want to become Baekhyun’s friend, he liked being his friend.

Because Baekhyun was right and they shared a lot of common interests and their time together was always pleasant, even if sometimes Chanyeol still had his feelings coming up on the surface and he had to drown them again and again for Baekhyun not to see them.

“I’m really grateful, Yeol” Baekhyun whispered, voice soft, barely hearable, using for the first time that small nickname that obsessed Chanyeol’s childhood memories.

Years and moments filled with Baekhyun’s cute voice calling him _Yeol_.

“I… I am too” he retorted shortly and maybe after all, he was glad to have met Baekhyun again despite everything.

However, Baekhyun was again asleep on Chanyeol’s shoulder and Chanyeol smiled softly, caressing Baekhyun’s hair, gently, fixing the blanket around him so that he was more covered than before.

He simply relaxed his back against the backrest and closed his eyes, elaborating all the things happened in that day.

Baekhyun was so bright and beautiful and Chanyeol was still so in love with him.

Even if he had to try his best for a while more, only in being Baekhyun’s friend, as per his request.

Because Baekhyun didn’t want a lover, a partner.

Or at least, he didn’t want Chanyeol for that role.

Chanyeol was his… childhood friend.

Nothing more and nothing less.

And as long as Baekhyun was fine with that situation, Chanyeol would have been fine too.

In no more than few hours, Baekhyun totally asleep on the backseats of his car, Chanyeol tried again to start the car finally being able to drive them home even if they ended up arriving almost at midnight.

Chanyeol gently pressed on Baekhyun’s shoulders, trying to wake him up, but only after a slightly more powerful push, Baekhyun sat up, worried and perplexed.

“We are home” Chanyeol whispered nodding toward Baekhyun’s home and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“You could have called me, woken me up” he started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“I called Jondae on the way here. He’s waiting for you inside” he added making Baekhyun hum in reply, fingers fixing his hair and his glasses.

“I’m… grateful for today. See you tomorrow?” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol smiled shortly at him, nodding.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” he concluded, seeing Baekhyun exiting his car and shortly waiving before entering his own house.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking his head finally driving off his own house.

And all those feelings of that day weren’t good at all.

Memories of his childhood haunted him, making him unable to sleep neither when he got home and laid down in his bed, stare fixed on the ceiling, rethinking about Baekhyun’s perfection.

But the irreparable happened one of the last nights of Summer.

Chanyeol finally got to meet Jondae’s _Minseok-hyung_ who was a shorty with platinum blonde hair with clearly a better shape than Chanyeol’s who worked everyday with heavy weights.

The whole matter solved in less than half an hour, Jondae crying a bit and whining a lot about being stubborn and annoying and Minseok excusing himself for forgetting something important.

Both, thought, decide to stay as long as Baekhyun didn’t finish his work.

Not that there was much more left and Baekhyun’s work finished in few more days.

Chanyeol knew it too, so it was only a matter of days before Baekhyun, together with Jondae and Minseok, would go back to Seoul.

However, that night it was their traditional Summer bonfire night, so Chanyeol didn’t want to think about it.

He simply wanted to play his guitar making people sing with him, drink a lot and forget about anything else.

It was a nice idea, in Chanyeol’s head, a really nice and great idea.

But almost never Chanyeol’s ideas were good, nice, great or at least… _working_.

Especially if Baekhyun was involved.

Chanyeol sat up, slightly dizzy more than already drunk with the excuse of going to the restrooms and after using them, he was about to go back to where the others were, when he met Baekhyun on the exit of the restrooms.

He didn’t look like he had to use them too.

He was waiting.

_For him_.

“Up to a walk together on the seaside?” Baekhyun asked him shortly and Chanyeol nodded briefly, because he didn’t have any reason to refuse him something.

Not that even in his sober mind Chanyeol would ever refuse Baekhyun something.

Chanyeol came to know that he couldn’t say _no_ to Baekhyun, whatever idea he had in mind.

They walked together in silence, Chanyeol slightly slower because of his dizziness but Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind about it.

“I’m thankful for your help. We wouldn’t have finished it without you helping” Baekhyun stated softly walking on the seaside, wind messing his hair up.

“I did nothing, Baekhyun. Only listened to your orders and obeyed like a good intern would do, even though my knowledge is inexistent compared to theirs” Chanyeol stated, making Baekhyun chuckle shaking his head.

“That knowledge sometimes is more a hindrance than a help. Sometimes they think they know everything and why listening to someone who has more experience than them? They think that they discovered hot water” he retorted, shaking his head, clearly annoyed by some things, specially probably in the past.

“As long as I didn’t bother you, I’m more than fine” Chanyeol objected, shrugging his shoulders, and Baekhyun stopped immediately, turning toward him, lips parted to reply.

But Chanyeol didn’t expect him to stop so he continued walking, entering again in Baekhyun’s personal space, stopping when it was too late and they were too close.

This time, though, Chanyeol wasn’t sober enough to manage properly his own feelings and his hands went alone on Baekhyun’s sides, slowly caressing him, gently.

“You never were a bother” Baekhyun breathed softly, stare raising and meeting with Chanyeol’s, making him hum in understanding, but all his senses was focused on Baekhyun’s being that near to himself.

“You are… beautiful” Chanyeol whispered, fingers moving to Baekhyun’s cheek, slightly caressing it, shortly, finding it as soft as only Baekhyun could be.

“You shouldn’t say this kind of things…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Why? They are the truth. Look at you, so stunning soft and beautiful, sparkling under this starry sky” he muttered, thumb gently caressing Baekhyun’s lips that parted delicately, his stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face.

“We shouldn’t do this, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun tried again, but this time his hands moved on Chanyeol’s sides too, pulling him imperceptibly near.

“It seems like we both want it, though” Chanyeol breathed leaning gently in, meeting again Baekhyun’s stare who was marveled and wanting, searching for that contact as Chanyeol was.

“You don’t know what you are saying” Baekhyun whispered shortly and even before Chanyeol could interject, Baekhyun pulled him down, finally meeting his lips together.

And it was like an explosion of sensations and feelings.

Baekhyun tasted as sweet as Chanyeol remembered, even though he had a smoky side, thanks to his cigarettes.

But his lips, his lips… Chanyeol could die on them, so soft so sweet and so fitting for being kissed by Chanyeol.

He carded his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him even near and feeling Baekhyun’s hands caressing his torso and abs.

They kissed in silence, hands touching everywhere, pulling hair and feeling their skins near each other’s like nothing existed between them.

“Your small fishing hut is this way?” Baekhyun breathed between their lips, not wanting to part their kiss for more than a moment and Chanyeol simply nodded, taking his hand and guiding him there.

It was small and he brought Baekhyun few times there, where they had some free afternoons because it helped Chanyeol relax and not to think about anything but fishing.

“It’s not exactly…” Chanyeol started to say but Baekhyun kissed him again, pulling him down before pushing him on the couch where Chanyeol sometimes slept when he didn’t want to go home or he had a lot of thoughts in his head.

“Cozy? Romantic?” he asked toward Chanyeol who sat on the couch, not totally realizing what was about to happen.

“Yeah, I mean there’s mostly only my fishing rods and…” Chanyeol started to say again but Baekhyun sat on his laps, fingers carding again on Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him near to him.

“This couch is super fine to me, and what is there more romantic that having sex under the moonlight? No artificial lights needed?” he asked him and Chanyeol gulped down and indeed, Baekhyun was sparkling in silver and bluet under the moonlight that came from the opened window and he looked even more beautiful than before, making Chanyeol stare agape at him.

“Can I really touch you?” Chanyeol breathed, unbelieving and when Baekhyun nodded shortly, briefly, soft smile appearing on his lips, Chanyeol’s hand went immediately under Baekhyun’s t-shirt, fingers caressing his sides, moving up to his nipples, slightly padding them, making Baekhyun moan in pleasure, biting his lip conceiving his voice.

“Let me hear it… It’s so sweet and deep” Chanyeol asked him, repeating the motion and Baekhyun moaned, lowly, this time without restraining.

And it was music for Chanyeol’s ear, sweet and soft like honey.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed softly, leaning down to kiss him again, arching his back and grinding his erection with Chanyeol’s, making him groan lowly too.

“I want you so bad, Baek…” Chanyeol muttered, biting Baekhyun’s bottom lips and pinching harder on Baekhyun’s nipples, making him arch his back again, moaning openly against Chanyeol’s lips.

“Then take me, what are you waiting for?” Baekhyun groaned, grinding again their erections together, making Chanyeol bit his lips again.

Chanyeol’s hand moved to Baekhyun’s side and then on his erection, gently gripping on it, making Baekhyun moan lowly, thrusting toward the touch.

Baekhyun was so perfect on his laps that felt almost like a dream because it couldn’t be possible that Baekhyun was really sitting on his laps asking him to be fucked.

And Chanyeol decided that yes, he was dreaming, he fell asleep somewhere along the evening and now he was dreaming something that perfect and beautiful.

Because there wasn’t any other explanation.

It couldn’t be really happening.

“Why fretting? Let me enjoy this, _you_ ” Chanyeol breathed, shortly biting Baekhyun’s neck, making him shudder, trembling under his touch and Chanyeol started to suck there a hickey, marking Baekhyun’s fair skin.

“D-Don’t take too much time, though. I want you too” Baekhyun replied softly, pulling Chanyeol nearer to his neck, letting him bite and suck on it more.

Chanyeol took his time instead, lips exploring every inch of Baekhyun’s neck while his fingers played with his nipples, making him moan and groan, looking for more touches and maybe some friction too against his erection.

Chanyeol pulled out his t-shirt and Baekhyun’s too, skin meeting more skin and making them both shiver at the sensation.

In the hut there was silence, only the waves sound and their moans, and to Chanyeol both were music, so pleasant and so perfect that he would listen to them for all his day.

“Can I touch you…?” Chanyeol asked him, hand resting on Baekhyun’s erection, making him nod shortly, sitting up and removing both his jeans and the boxer, and Chanyeol stared at him, dazed by Baekhyun’s stunning perfection under the moonlight, skin sparkling like it was made of stars.

Definitely a dream.

“Come here” he breathed patting his laps and Baekhyun obeyed silently, spreading his legs wider on Chanyeol’s laps, erasing even the small distance that there was before.

“Ah, look at you so perfect and beautiful” Chanyeol whispered, fingers tracing the profiles of Baekhyun’s sides, shoulders and then down to his spine, making him shiver, closing his eyes in pleasure, shuddering at the touches.

“Chanyeol, I…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips.

“I want you too but let me treat you well. For how much this is a dream, I want to feel you completely” Chanyeol breathed softly and even before Baekhyun could comment Chanyeol smiled at him.

“So… want to suck them for me or…?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s mouth opened up without the slightest hesitation, taking Chanyeol’s fingers in and started to suck on them, covering them in a thick layer of saliva.

Baekhyun sucking on his fingers, pink lips stretching around his fingers, was so erotic and enthralling that Chanyeol almost didn’t want that moment to end.

But there were other things, more important than that.

“Is it sufficient?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded, popping them out of his mouth saliva threads still linking them to his mouth, sparkling in the silver light.

Chanyeol kissed him again, slowly, licking his way in before moving his hand under Baekhyun, fingers starting to circle his entrance, making Baekhyun groan in the kiss.

“Is it a lot that you don’t finger yourself?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head briefly, biting his lips, trying to focus on Chanyeol’s fingers barely against his entrance.

“Oh… Such a pleasant surprise” Chanyeol whispered finally inserting a finger inside Baekhyun who groaned lowly, pushing against the insertion taking it wholly inside himself.

“Don’t take your time, please…” Baekhyun breathed, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him near again, kissing him in silence, slightly interrupted only by Baekhyun’s moans when Chanyeol thrusted deeper inside him, making him arch his back against his finger.

“Why not? You are such a wonder here, on my laps, almost fucking yourself on my finger” Chanyeol commented inserting another digit inside Baekhyun and making him moan louder.

“C-Chanyeol… I’m not a wonder nor anything else. Your fingers are just… stretching me so pleasantly that I want more” Baekhyun whispered softly, lips moving to Chanyeol’s neck, kissing him and licking him there, on his collarbones and on his shoulders.

Chanyeol groaned lowly too, pushing another finger in, starting to set a pace inside Baekhyun who let himself go, following Chanyeol’s pace, moving on the insertion, taking it as deep as possible, finding that soft spot that could make him see the stars.

And Chanyeol found him pretty easily, thrusting deeper and feeling Baekhyun shiver on his laps, letting out a low cry of pleasure, arching his back even more, taking Chanyeol’s fingers even deeper.

“Please, more…” he moaned, lips again barely touching with Chanyeol’s who pulled him down, kissing him slowly, fingers thrusting harder and deeper inside Baekhyun that was a pleading and moaning mess on his laps.

“N-No, Chanyeol, wait, wait…” he moaned when Chanyeol’s hand reached for his erection and started to stroke it too, precum staining his fingers and helping him to stroke him better.

Chanyeol stopped immediately, worried about whatever was happening, but Baekhyun’s eyes went on his, fully blown and dark with lust, sparkling under the silver light.

“I want you inside myself…” he breathed and Chanyeol gulped down because there wasn’t anything sexier and more perfect than Baekhyun in that very moment.

His hair was a mess and his sweat and saliva were silvery glistering in the moon and star lights, making him sparkle and glow.

“Don’t you want me too?” Baekhyun asked him, fingers gently moving to caress Chanyeol’s erection that twitched immediately in reply to Baekhyun’s touch, making Chanyeol bit his lips.

“I don’t have any…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, fingers already unbuckling and opening Chanyeol’s short.

“I just want you. Fill me up, please?” Baekhyun breathed, stare not moving from Chanyeol’s, decided and deep, making Chanyeol nod briefly pulling down his shorts and boxer in one swift motion, erection springing free, hard and already leaking precum.

Baekhyun’s fingers caressed it, gently, softly, making Chanyeol close his eyes in pleasure.

They felt feather-like, definitely like a dream, the hottest and wetter yet softest dream he ever had.

“May I?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded, only barely registering what that question meant.

But Baekhyun knew way too well what he was doing, moving on Chanyeol’s laps and, without any forenotice, he choose his position and bottomed out, hands gripping hard on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, hands pressing on Baekhyun’s side, feeling too hot and too tight all together and wanted so much to thrust inside him, making him beg for more, cry in pleasure until he couldn’t take anymore.

“Ah, full” Baekhyun whispered against his lips and Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle.

“Like the sensation?” he asked back making Baekhyun nod briefly, tentatively moving on Chanyeol’s erection, trying to find the best way to move and take him inside himself.

“I love it” Baekhyun muttered after finding his own way and starting to move again on Chanyeol’s lap, taking his shaft inside himself as deep as it could go, moaning loudly at every thrust.

“You are so beautiful and riding me with this much abandonment” Chanyeol whispered to his ear before starting again to bite his neck and to play with his nipples, making Baekhyun moan louder and arch his back more, pressing harder against Chanyeol’s thrusts.

“And you are taking me so well” Chanyeol added before moving one of his hand to Baekhyun’s buttocks, helping him to move better on his erection, and making him cry again in pleasure, squeezing Chanyeol’s erection inside himself.

“Yeol, please…” Baekhyun breathed, old nickname slipping with ease through his lips and with such an alluring sweetness that Chanyeol wanted to hear more and more.

“I’m here, Baek. You want more?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun barely nodded, stare meeting Chanyeol’s, dark and sipping with want.

“Please, I want to feel you coming inside me” Baekhyun let out softly, voice barely audible, pressing again against Chanyeol insertion and Chanyeol growled lowly, biting his neck, moving also his other hand on Baekhyun’s ass, setting a faster and harder pace, hitting on Baekhyun’s prostate, making him cry in pleasure.

Baekhyun was lost in the pleasure, not able to sustain any pace anymore, so Chanyeol thrusted and pushed for him, sustaining him, feeling him squeezing impossibly tight inside himself.

“More” Baekhyun breathed, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s shoulders who bit harder on his neck, thrusting even deeper feeling Baekhyun coming between them, arching his back, riding his own orgasm with so much abandonment that Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off of him, sparkling even more under the starry sky lights filtering from the open window.

“Baekhyun” he moaned lowly and Baekhyun nodded toward him, softly, gently.

“Come for me, Yeol, fill me up” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, letting himself go and simply thrusted inside Baekhyun at his own pace, catching up his own release, finding it easier than expected in few more thrusts when Baekhyun squeezed him inside himself even tighter, muttering in his ears how much he wanted to feel Chanyeol coming.

“Baek” Chanyeol called him, almost growling, coming hard inside him in flashes of white and lights, feeling like he never had something better in his whole life, the best orgasm he ever felt.

Baekhyun moaned again, arching his back against Chanyeol insertion, taking it deep inside himself.

They stayed there, breathing, panting, trying to come down from their own high and climax.

“It was… the best. Even if tomorrow we still will be friend again, it was the best” Chanyeol breathed softly, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead with Baekhyun’s, making him hum in agreement.

And the whole sensation was so warm and so soft that Chanyeol didn’t even realize when he fell asleep.

When he woke up the day after, Chanyeol felt sticky and aching.

He was laying on his back on the couch and he didn’t have his t-shirt but his shorts and boxer were still there.

And only in that moment, flashbacks of that _dream_ came back to him, making him realize that, after all, it wasn’t a dream at all, and he really had sex with Baekhyun the night before.

He immediately looked for his phone, calling Sehun.

“Sehun, I suck. I did the worst thing I could ever do” he whined in the very same moment the other picked up the call, making him hum in perplexity.

“What did you…?” he started asking and Chanyeol let out an exasperated sigh.

“I… had sex with Baekhyun last night even if he said that he wanted us to be only friends and… I don’t know I have still too many feelings for him. What should I do?” he asked him, tone still whiny and fingers carding through his hair.

It was really the worst happening ever.

How could he be that idiot?

He knew that when he was drunk he could do potentially whatever and he always had a soft spot for Baekhyun.

Obviously that he would have tried something on Baekhyun.

And maybe Baekhyun said okay just because he pitied him.

Chanyeol groaned in frustration, messing his hair up.

“Yeol, listen… It can be quite late for whatever you know?” Sehun asked him from the other side of the phone, making Chanyeol still and quiet down.

“What do you mean?” he asked him and Sehun hummed briefly.

“Baekhyun- _hyung_ has a train to go back to Seoul in few minutes and I don’t where you are but…” he started saying and Chanyeol was already sitting up turning around trying to understand how much time he would take him to get to the train station, picking up a t-shirt and putting it on.

“Which is the direction? I’m going there right now” he stated and when Sehun repeated him that there wasn’t enough time, he closed the call starting to run toward the beach and then from there to his car.

He drove probably like a mad man down the streets until the train stations, but when he got there, the train toward North Chungcheong was already zooming by eyes.

And he felt like an idiot on those dramas his sister loved that much, running on the platform trying to stop it without any success.

He stopped at the end of it, panting deeply, leaning down, putting his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

Who was he fooling around?

What was he thinking about?

It was just a moment.

A short moment of nothing ended like a firework.

There wasn’t love between them.

Maybe a bit of attraction, due to their past and that stupid affinity and chemistry they still had for heavens knew what reason.

But it wasn’t anything more.

He heard his phone ringing in his pocket and on the screen there was Sehun’s number.

“Any luck?” he asked him and Chanyeol wanted to cry.

“No…” he breathed in reply, hearing Sehun sigh deeply on the other side.

“Come here. I think you need a shower and breakfast. Later we will decide what’s better to do” Sehun commented but Chanyeol was shaking his head.

“There’s nothing better to do. I don’t even know what I was expecting…” Chanyeol started saying but Sehun stopped him immediately.

“You’re too young to be this grumpy. Move your ass to my house and let’s speak about it after breakfast” he ordered him and Chanyeol sighed, accepting, taking his pickup again and driving slowly toward Sehun’s.

Sehun’s parents were already at work so Chanyeol could enter from the front door without any problem and enjoy a shower like it was _days_ since last time he took one.

His thoughts were all on Baekhyun and how things were… _wrong_.

What was Chanyeol supposed to do?

Forgetting Baekhyun once again, pretending that whatever they had never was _again_?

Or taking a train to Seoul too, going there meet him and tell him… _what_?

_I’ve always been in love with you, please love me back?_

_Please come live again here instead of following your dreams in the Big City?_

Not a single of those was convincing nor doable.

Chanyeol sighed deeply going in the kitchen where Sehun prepared him some coffee and some fried rice with eggs and vegetables.

“Thanks man. You’re my savior” Chanyeol whispered and Sehun sighed, sitting down near him.

“Don’t mention it. But you know that this time you can’t stay here sulking about Baekhyun- _hyung_ , right?” he asked him briefly but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“And what should I do? Go to Seoul and ask him to come back here?” Chanyeol asked him, making Sehun hum in thought before pressing his lips in a thin line.

“You don’t need to ask him to come here. But if he loves you or not. If he doesn’t, okay come back and sulk about _hyung_. But, if as I think instead, he does, find a solution together with him. Seoul is not… New York. In three hours you are there” he stated, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol frowned deeply.

Asking Baekhyun wasn’t something he considered.

Maybe it wasn’t that unthinkable and Baekhyun really had some feelings for him.

_Maybe._

However, Sehun was right again.

He couldn’t stay there forever sulking about Baekhyun.

He needed to find a solution.

And a reply.

“You are right. I’ll go and ask him!” he stated immediately fired up but Sehun put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him down, sit near him.

“Can you light your brain before talking? It’s no good if you go _now_. He will think that you are doing it for the sex only. Let some days pass… And consider spend some days in Seoul too, seeing how he lives, knowing his life over there. A mini vacation in Seoul to find out if _hyung_ loves you and if it would be possible to build something together or not” Sehun stated and Chanyeol hummed shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I don’t know a shit about Seoul, though…” he breathed, messing his hair up and Sehun chuckle near him.

“I prepared myself a whole life for this moment. I’ll be your guide” he stated proudly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider, sparkling in marvel and he never felt as happy as in that moment to have a friend as Sehun.

Chanyeol asked few days to his parents, vaguely explaining them that he needed some vacation and he would go with Sehun on a trip to Seoul, enjoying their twenty-eight years and so on.

After a lot of recommendations, his parents gave him almost ten days off and the very next day, after a troublesome packing, he left for the first time ever in his life toward Seoul.

Actually, it was the very first time since when he was in elementary school, they went there for he didn’t even remember what.

So, technically, it was the second but since he didn’t remember a thing about the first time, it was like the first.

“I still don’t understand why we didn’t go with the car” Chanyeol stated sitting down near Sehun who was more than excited about that trip.

“Ah, Yeol, you don’t understand! You have to enjoy it, relax before you get to _hyung_ and he will tell you how much he loves you too” he stated dreamingly, and when Chanyeol wanted to interject that it wasn’t _obvious_ that Baekhyun loved him back, or better, it was highly unlikely, Sehun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“And! I don’t drive so it would be all on your shoulders, and it’s not good” he concluded making Chanyeol sigh deeply before forcing a short smile.

“At least do you know where we have to change line? I’ve never left Sinnong-ri with the train…” he breathed but Sehun beamed at him.

“I did and I’ve never lost myself! No worries, you are in good hands!” he tried to comfort him but Chanyeol wasn’t exactly… _comforted_.

Unexpectedly the trip went fine.

It was long, so long that Chanyeol thought he would get crazy if he would sit still one minute more, but everything went fine and after two train and a bus, they arrived in The Capital: Seoul.

Chanyeol stretched his arms over his head but Sehun immediately jabbed in his side.

“Behave civilly and don’t make me regret bringing you with me. I have people I know here in Seoul…” he stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head, not exactly understanding what he did wrong.

“Want to go directly to find _hyung_ or can we go toward my support here in Seoul?” he asked him and Chanyeol inhaled shortly before humming.

“Better if I take a shower before going there…” he whispered and Sehun laughed briefly, before nodding and showing him the way to the metro.

They took the metro and Chanyeol wanted already to go back to his small country town, with his sea, his green and… how many people could fit in a single metro wagon?

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down.

He was doing that for Baekhyun and Baekhyun only.

_Fighting, Chanyeol!_ – he thought inside himself even if he wanted already to explode just to push all those strangers far from him.

Luckily the ride was short and when they exited the station, Chanyeol recognized a familiar perfume: ramen.

“Oh, I like this smell…” he started saying but Sehun sighed shortly, pulling at his jacket and walking toward another direction much for Chanyeol’s dismay.

“I only ate a bit of fried rice this morning…” Chanyeol started to complain but Sehun pushed him in front of a _very_ tall building all glasses.

“Here, tenth floor. Let’s go, lover boy” he stated, making him enter and pressing the elevator button for him.

“Sehun, this place is… huge. And _tall_ ” he started saying marveled as a kid for the first time in a theme park, making Sehun chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“Repeat me how old are you, please, because sometimes I forget it…” he commented but on his lips there was a small smile.

Sehun preceded him out of the elevator and when he arrived at the right apartment, he rang the bell, waiting.

From inside there was a brief “ _coming”_ and Chanyeol for a moment thought that the voice was a known voice but when Minseok opened the door, Chanyeol was even more surprised.

“ _Hyung_ , thanks for having us here” Sehun stated giving him a box of chocolate he brought from home and instead Chanyeol showed up a box of Park’s apple.

“You are earlier than expected. I hope you won’t mind other people being here…” Minseok started saying and both were about to shake their heads were from the living room another known voice came up.

“Ah, please, softer” Baekhyun’s voice whined lowly making Sehun and Chanyeol frown deeply.

“Do we… interrupt something?” Chanyeol managed to say but Minseok let out a clear laugh, shaking his head and pushing them inside.

The apartment was bigger than expected and in the living room, on a small gym mat Baekhyun was laying prone and a Chinese man was on him, stretching his right shoulder and arm.

“No good, Baek. You are so stiff. How old are you? Forty?” he asked him with a thick Chinese accent and Baekhyun whined again, shaking his head.

“I hate you, Xing. But I also love you. Your hands are magic” Baekhyun stated shortly making Sehun and Chanyeol frown.

“We are really interrupting something” Sehun stated out loud, attracting the Chinese man’s attention that gently put down Baekhyun’s arm and sat up, nearing them.

“Oh, guests from afar. Minseok told me about you, welcome” he greeted them and Minseok sighed deeply.

“Xing, don’t behave like this is your house. You are a guest too…” Minseok commented, shaking his head and _Xing_ chuckled, deep dimples showing on his cheeks.

“I’m Zhang Yixing, Minseok’s colleague. I’m a physiotherapist” he introduced himself, but in that moment Baekhyun sat up too from the mat, reaching them, eyes going wider in seeing Chanyeol there.

“Oh. It’s you” he stated coldly, stare immediately shifting away and Chanyeol nodded shortly, stare not meeting his either.

“Well, Baek. Enjoy your lecture this afternoon and call me again if it still annoys you. But I suggest you a bit of physical activity, not only books and paintings and inks!” Yixing concluded before greeting them and going away, leaving a cold silence in the house.

“Jondae is not home yet, want to eat something in the meantime? I think you are hungry” Minseok started to say, trying to lift the mood up, but Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him away with him, still with his backpack on and no shower done.

Baekhyun pulled him outside the building and then toward that ramen place that Chanyeol saw before.

“Sit. And tell me why you are here” Baekhyun stated coldly and Chanyeol obeyed diligently, not wanting to make Baekhyun any angrier than he already was.

Because he was definitely angry.

“I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun sighed deeply shaking his head.

“It’s for the sex, right? Because if it’s…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, perplexed.

“No, no, Baekhyun, not at all” he denied immediately, putting down his own backpack and sighing deeply.

He hoped for at least a shower before facing that discourse with Baekhyun, but it seemed that the truth moment arrived sooner than expected.

“Then what?” Baekhyun spat out, sitting in front of him and lighting himself a cigarette, dragging longer already on the first breath.

“I… shouldn’t have right? You wanted us to be only friends and I… forgot about it and asked you for something sexual and… I’m sorry for letting my feelings for you out that easily?” he started saying, ranting more than properly explaining, all the nice discourses he thought about immediately dissipating under Baekhyun’s judging stare.

Baekhyun stopped him with his hand, a short gesture, showing only his point finger.

“Too many things together in one sentence. First, I don’t remember you _asking me something sexual_ ” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol sighed deeply, shortly.

“Oh, so it was a dream…?” Chanyeol whispered briefly, frowning, totally not understanding what Baekhyun was talking about.

It all felt pretty real and the sticky sensation the morning after was, well, _sticky_.

Baekhyun facepalmed before shaking his head.

“I wonder how naïve you are sometimes. Yeah, we had sex but I didn’t _ask you for it_. It was a mutual thing happened because we both were in the right mood” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol felt the blush reaching up his cheeks before he could realize what the ending of Baekhyun’s sentence meant.

“No, I, no, wait” he started saying and Baekhyun frowned again, stare meeting with Chanyeol’s, perplexed.

“Chanyeol, I swear to heavens that if you don’t start speak clearly…” he started saying but Chanyeol couldn’t take anymore.

“I love you” he stated, voice overcoming Baekhyun’s, making him shut up immediately.

“Come again?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, biting his lips.

“I love you, Baekhyun, since forever. I’ve never forgotten you in these years and when you came back for the museum, I thought I should have kept as distant as possible from you because what good could come when it was clear that you wanted us to be… _friends_? I was hurt by the idea because no, I didn’t want to be friend with you, I wanted to hold your hand, to kiss you, to cuddle with you all the times that you were oh so tired and you kept refusing to go home because of that deadline…” Chanyeol started saying, stare unable to meet with Baekhyun’s.

And even before Baekhyun could comment in any way, Chanyeol continued speaking.

“You… are even better than ten years ago. And I fell in love with you more than before, as deep as I could fall for you. Because you are fun to be around, and your smile remember me of sunshine, your voice of summer breeze and…” he started saying but Baekhyun pushed a whole hand on his mouth, shutting him up.

“W-We are in a public place, you can’t tell these things here, with such a serious tone…” Baekhyun whispered shaking his head, but Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and slightly gripped it in his.

“Neither if they are true?” he asked him briefly, voice slightly wavering, expecting that rejection from the very start, despite all the positive thoughts that Sehun tried to force on him.

“Yeah, because it’s embarrassing” Baekhyun whispered making Chanyeol hum shortly in thought.

“So… if it was inside, would it be fine?” Chanyeol asked him softly making Baekhyun blush even harder, stare shifting away.

“I-It would, yes” he replied in a soft voice making Chanyeol blush briefly too.

There was a short moment of silence and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“You… said that we were going to be still friends, despite us… having sex” Baekhyun whispered finishing his cigarette and using the end of it to light another one.

“Because you wanted us to. And I would do whatever to have you near a while more even if you… disappeared on me the very next morning” Chanyeol whispered briefly, gripping slightly harder on Baekhyun’s fingers still in his.

“Because I had scheduled that train for ten days already. And I couldn’t find the right moment to tell you that I was going away again. So, I didn’t want to tell you at all. You would have woken up one morning and your life was the same as for the past ten years” Baekhyun replied softly, shaking his head, but making Chanyeol sigh deeper.

“Oh sure, thank you. That would be a nice boost to my feelings for you…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun stopped him immediately, shaking his head once again.

“I didn’t know you had feelings for me, idiot” he retorted but Chanyeol let out a short chuckle, shaking his head.

“Even Jondae realized it. Everyone knew about them, including my sister and your interns” Chanyeol muttered clearly worried about them and Baekhyun still not realizing them.

“I didn’t, okay? And all this thing is absurd, you know? Why did you come here? What do you expect me to tell you?” Baekhyun retorted before finishing his cigarette and this time pushing it in the ashtray.

Chanyeol stare went on him, briefly, sadly before shifting away, hand letting go Baekhyun’s.

“For… no reason. I don’t expect anything from you. And I’m sorry to have bothered you, it won’t happen again” Chanyeol breathed sitting up, feeling the tears coming up to his eyes, too many feelings he didn’t know how to process and that he tried so desperately to hide for ten _fucking_ years.

And after all, Baekhyun was right.

What was he expecting?

That Baekhyun himself opened his arms to him and accepted his feelings?

In ten years Baekhyun never looked for him, neither once, so…

It was over even before starting again.

There wasn’t hope nor bright feelings as Sehun told him.

Not that time.

Not with them again as main characters of a story that stank as _breakup_ even before starting.

“Chanyeol, wait…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol didn’t want to wait anymore.

There wasn’t anything more to say.

Baekhyun didn’t love him back and that was enough to Chanyeol to go back to Sinnong-ri and to continue his _boring country life_.

And he was almost out of the restaurant when Baekhyun sat up, voice raising over the bustle.

“I love you too, idiot. Come here and let me explain” he stated out loud, bringing the silence in the whole restaurant, cheeks bright red and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in perplexity, going back to sit in front of Baekhyun whose cheeks were tomato red and probably if he could hide beneath the table he would do it.

“Heavens, I’m dying of embarrass here…” Baekhyun whispered before lighting himself another cigarette.

“I-I’m sorry…” Chanyeol started to say but Baekhyun shook his head shorty, inhaling some smoke.

“Next time, if I tell you to wait, please wait and avoid me another scene like this” Baekhyun muttered, voice barely audible before sighing shortly, shaking his head once again.

“You are the most naïve yet handsome innocent puppy ever” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, cheeks becoming warmer and redder.

“I-I, w-what?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun smiled softly at him, fingers gently caressing his cheek.

“I never forgot you either, Chanyeol. I came to Seoul because I needed to, because my path was here, because I knew what I wanted to become in the future and knew that even attending university in Seocheon I would never achieve the same results I had here. And I was happy here, the happiest I could ever be, but I still missed something. _Someone_ ” he started saying, before dragging slightly longer on the cigarette and pressing it down on the ashtray.

“And believe me, I did try to forget you. I tried having other affairs, other relationships, but it didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel… _you_ ” Baekhyun whispered softly, shaking his head, trying to push away the memories of it.

Chanyeol cringed at the mention, pushing away that idea too, not liking the thought of someone else embracing Baekhyun.

“So I simply worked and worked and… worked. So much that I reached a place that usually is not accessible for people our age, because it takes too long, too many years of study to have that knowledge and to be able to manage a whole department. But I did, I became _the boss_ as Dae calls me” he continued explaining, short smile appearing on his lips making Chanyeol smile softly too.

“And when there was a faint idea of restoring Sinnong-ri’s museum, I went with it. I voted for it to be approved and even if I knew that most of my colleagues were against something so distant, so remote and apparently so _useless to the restoration of Korean heritage_ , I went there, _home_ , knowing that you were there too” Baekhyun whispered, blush again appearing on his cheeks and making him smile softly again.

“You were… still the same even if so cautious around me and I initially thought that you hated me. And you would have all the reasons to do it, because I went away not explaining you a single thing, not even justifying myself about my whole decisions. But you didn’t and instead you accepted me again as your _friend_. It was already something more than expected since I thought that you couldn’t stand me at all” he explained better, shaking his head, hurt clearly showing in his stare.

That same hurt that Chanyeol saw in his stare in the past weeks even if in that moment picked up a totally different meaning.

“But I was so attracted to you, to your personality, to you being unable to refuse any of my requests, to your physique but also to your soft gestures and all those nights when you caressed my back and my hair while I pretended to be asleep. And I wanted you to feel free to do it even when I was awake…” Baekhyun continued voice getting softer, smiling gently toward Chanyeol who pressed his lips in a thin line.

“But?” he managed to breath and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers slightly gripping on Chanyeol’s.

“But… You, after that I managed my courage that last evening to accept whatever things were about to happen, and after one of the most perfect experience in my life, you told me that from the day after we were _friends_ again. Maybe I was just making a fool out of myself…” Baekhyun explained, shaking his head but Chanyeol was already shaking his head too.

“No, I told you why. I thought it was a dream because I felt dizzy and it wasn’t possible that you were so… beautiful and perfect for… _me_ ” Chanyeol immediately countered making Baekhyun smile softly.

“I didn’t know about it before half an hour ago. Before you told me that you thought it was a dream” Baekhyun added shortly, but Chanyeol shook again his head.

“When I woke up and realize it wasn’t, I even tried to reach you at the train station, maybe for the first time in all my life I broke at least ten street rules for getting there as fast as possible. But it wasn’t enough, I was too late” he concluded making Baekhyun force a short smile.

“You are here now, though” he commented and Chanyeol beamed at him.

“After a hell of a trip, but yeah, I’m here” he stated briefly, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun smiled softly at him too.

“So, what about ramen before I drop you off at _hyung_ ’s house and this evening I come to pick you and we go somewhere nicer?” he asked him softly making Chanyeol blush up until his ears before he could nod briefly, interested in whatever Baekhyun had in mind.

Baekhyun gestured toward the man behind the counter gesturing a short two with his fingers and the man nodded, smiling at him.

“I’m lucky that I always come here to eat with _hyung_ so they know me, more or less. Ah, I still feel the embarrassment” he muttered and Chanyeol blushed again too.

“I’m sorry again for that…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“No worries, it was to arrive here I’m more than fine with it” Baekhyun concluded showing him a small smile and Chanyeol felt blessed like never in seeing such a soft smile appearing on his face.

They ate ramen together and then Baekhyun brought him back Minseok’s house where there was also Sehun, who was pretty much worried.

“I’ll go. See this evening, time to drive back from University” Baekhyun explained shortly, nodding toward Chanyeol who nodded back briefly.

“Enjoy your day” he replied waiving at him and Baekhyun smiled again softly, shaking his head and walking away.

There was an instant of silence and then Minseok whistled in appreciation.

“It seems that things went well?” he asked toward Chanyeol who frowned shortly, stare moving from Sehun to Minseok, not understanding what he was talking about.

“You and Baek… Did you talk with him about _things_ , right?” Minseok continued, making Chanyeol’s cheeks take a deep red.

“No, I… it’s not exactly like this…” Chanyeol started to reply but Sehun, near Minseok, chuckled softly.

“Yeol is in love with Baekhyun- _hyung_ since when they were childhood friends, so yeah…” he commented making Chanyeol blush even deeper.

“I’m sorry” he stated briefly but Minseok patted his shoulder, smiling brightly.

“Why are you even sorry? Love is a beautiful thing, you should never feel sorry for loving someone” Minseok added but Chanyeol inhaled deeply, knowing that it wasn’t exactly the truth.

In a lot of occasions, he felt sorry for being in love with Baekhyun.

Especially when Baekhyun went away from Sinnong-ri.

Or when he came back but initially tried his best to push Chanyeol out of his life, almost feigning not to know him at all.

But Chanyeol tried again to push away all those feelings.

Because maybe they didn’t matter anymore.

Baekhyun was in love with him too… _maybe_.

Even if the biggest problem remained the same.

How they would do it?

It was clear enough that Baekhyun didn’t want to leave Seoul, his whole life being there.

And Chanyeol couldn’t leave Sinnong-ri either, being there his parents’ shop and his life since forever.

Could they keep a long-distance relationship?

If yes, for how long?

Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line before shaking his head.

“ _Hyung_ , can I borrow your shower?” Chanyeol asked toward Minseok who nodded shortly, stare a bit worried on Chanyeol.

“I don’t know what you are thinking about, Chanyeol, but love always find a way” Minseok whispered making Chanyeol force a short smile, nodding.

“Thank you” he concluded before finally taking a shower, even if didn’t know how much that could be fitting for his and Baekhyun’s case.

That night, Baekhyun came back _earlier_ compared to his usual standard, or at least per Jondae’s saying.

Jondae came back at seven, all happy and giddy to see there Chanyeol and Sehun.

Seven was already a little bit later than their fixed schedule that should be at five and half out, instead for Jondae it was six and half out.

But Baekhyun showed up at a quarter to nine.

_Early_ , Jondae commented again.

Baekhyun was smoking, leaning on a lucid black Audi when Chanyeol went down from Minseok’s apartment.

He was clearly tired, Chanyeol could tell it just by seeing his face.

“We don’t need to go anywhere…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun forced a soft smile.

“You did such a long journey just to see me, I can at least offer you dinner” he retorted shrugging his shoulders, but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Let’s stop somewhere and buy something. I’ll cook something for you” Chanyeol whispered, slightly closing the distance between them and Baekhyun’s stare was worried on Chanyeol.

“I…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head again, smiling.

“Don’t you want something homemade? Eatable directly in the comfort of your living room? No etiquette, no other people, no waste of money?” Chanyeol asked him, fingers gently brushing Baekhyun’s hand that wasn’t taking the cigarette.

Baekhyun smiled softly, gripping on Chanyeol’s fingers before nodding.

“I can be quite difficult to please” he stated but Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle.

“I cooked for you so many times when we were younger… I know your tastes, just tell me what you want to eat” he whispered smiling softly at Baekhyun who hummed in thought.

“Something I don’t eat in a while? That in Seoul is easy to find but never taste like homemade…” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

“Chapchae? Bibimbap?” he started saying but then he got a sudden idea, shaking his head.

“Mul naengmyun!” Chanyeol exclaimed and Baekhyun chuckled nodding shortly.

“Would you mind it? It’s… hot nowadays and it’s the best weather to eat a cup or two. And yours… is special” Baekhyun whispered, voice soft and cute, enough to make Chanyeol’s cheeks take a bright red color.

“ _S-Special_? It’s just naengmyun…” he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled again, shaking his head, detaching from his car and turning around on the driver seat.

Chanyeol sat inside near him, stare not leaving Baekhyun who inhaled shortly, turning on the engine.

“It tastes like _home_. My mother never made me naengmyun, even though she knew I love it. But… you did. Modifying the recipe just not to add cucumbers, my worst enemy. And it always tasted perfect, the one taste that remember me of Sinnong-ri. Like Park’s apples. And… roasted fish on the seaside” Baekhyun whispered explaining softly, voice barely audible even in the small place that was the car.

And Chanyeol smiled gently, hand reaching Baekhyun’s on the gearshift.

“Let’s go buy the ingredients, then. Let me make you feel at home again” he breathed and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in wonder, not leaving Chanyeol’s neither for a second.

It was like Baekhyun had a sudden realization of something, so struck by it that he wasn’t able to do anything else.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun hummed, shifting his stare away, forcing a small smile.

“Yeah, let’s go” he concluded driving off the parking and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

They stopped by a supermarket and, after Chanyeol bought all the necessary, Baekhyun finally drove him at home, _his_ home.

It was a small apartment in an eight-floors building make in glass and steel.

Everything was automated, from doors, to lights and Chanyeol thought he made a leap into the future.

Totally different from Sinnong-ri’s hot springs that still needed woods, or oil candles in some houses.

Once inside Chanyeol immediately started to prepare, being it already that late, while Baekhyun leant on the table, watching him doing.

“You can also do something else, you know. It’s not like…” Chanyeol started saying, checking the beef cooking, but Baekhyun immediately stopped him.

“It’s… rare having someone using my kitchen. I don’t mind watching” he whispered in explanation and Chanyeol nodded briefly, forcing a small smile.

There was another small silence and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“Something is plaguing you, right?” he asked him tentatively and Chanyeol shook his head briefly, not moving his stare from what he was doing.

But Baekhyun was… Baekhyun.

And knew Chanyeol more than they both cared to admit.

“Hey, I know there’s something. Speak with me…” Baekhyun muttered, nearing him beside the stove and gently patting on his shoulder.

Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line before replying.

“I… really love you, Baekhyun. From years now…” he breathed, stare not leaving the pot, stirring briefly inside.

Baekhyun nodded beside him, giving him the time to elaborate on that thought, but when Chanyeol didn’t add anything more, Baekhyun inhaled briefly.

“You are worried about us? About you remaining in Sinnong-ri and me staying here in Seoul?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, almost imperceptibly.

“We are not so far apart. We can visit each other every possible moment and… Facetime?” Baekhyun proposed him, smiling softly, sweetly and Chanyeol hummed, nodding briefly.

Maybe he was just overthinking and they could do it.

Seoul and Sinnong-ri weren’t that far after all.

“You are right. We can do it, right? It’s not that far” he stated, brightly, smiling at Baekhyun who nodded shortly, kissing his cheek, making him blush softly.

“We will manage somehow. We managed to find each other again after ten years, it can’t be only a coincidence” Baekhyun explained and Chanyeol smiled softly at him nodding.

They ate together and after dinner, after Chanyeol almost forced Baekhyun to let him wash the dishes, they sat on the couch, Baekhyun resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I’m grateful you are here, Chanyeol…” he whispered gently, closing his eyes and removing his glasses.

Chanyeol briefly kissed the top of his head, nodding.

“It took Sehun’s pressure and a lot of patience for arriving here, but I’m happy to be here too” Chanyeol muttered, arm moving to circle Baekhyun’s shoulders, pressing another kiss on the top of his head.

Baekhyun snuggled against Chanyeol’s neck, inhaling deeply Chanyeol’s cologne, arms circling Chanyeol’s sides.

“I have to thank Sehunnie too, then. Who thought that he would push you on a train to Seoul?” Baekhyun asked him, chuckling but Chanyeol shook his head.

“He didn’t push me. He just reminded me that it was worth the shot. Otherwise, I would have never known if something could still happen between us or if it was already ended even before starting again” Chanyeol explained shortly, leaning his back on the couch and pulling Baekhyun even nearer to his side.

There was a small silence and Chanyeol could not still process what was happening fully.

He was sitting on Baekhyun’s couch, in Seoul, with Baekhyun himself near him, cuddling.

Unbelievable.

“How… long will you stay here in Seoul?” Baekhyun inquired shortly, leaning his head better against Chanyeol’s shoulder and Chanyeol hummed briefly in thought.

“Ten days, more or less. Return train is…” he started saying picking up his phone from his pocket and checking on the application for his paperless ticket.

“Next next Sunday at ten am” he concluded before locking again the screen and putting his phone down on the couch.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding briefly, clearly considering things.

“I could ask some days off” he stated out of the blue, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“No, no I don’t want to mess with your work schedules or…” he started retorting, but Baekhyun pressed gently his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips.

“You came here from Sinnong-ri just to stay with me. I won’t waste your efforts either. And the university won’t crumble if I take few days off” Baekhyun whispered and he was clearly tired, a lot more than when he was in Sinnong-ri.

“Are you sure it’s fine?” Chanyeol asked softly, hand caressing Baekhyun’s back, slowly, gently, feeling Baekhyun exhale deeply against his neck.

“It will be fine, yeah” he replied, but his tone was as exhausted as he was.

There was another small silence and then Chanyeol spoke up again.

“And are you sure _you_ are fine?” he asked Baekhyun gently, voice worried as he was, pressing Baekhyun to himself almost imperceptibly.

Baekhyun didn’t reply immediately, simply breathing steadily near Chanyeol’s neck and when Chanyeol thought that maybe Baekhyun fell asleep, Baekhyun’s soft voice spoke up.

“I… Why are you always so damn perceptive when it’s about me and totally clueless regarding all the rest?” Baekhyun whispered, sighing deeply and Chanyeol bit his lips shortly, frowning at the scold.

“I think it’s because I spent all the days you spent in Sinnong-ri, both before transferring to Seoul and when you came back for the museum, simply observing you, trying to understand you. I’m sorry” he replied, shifting his stare away, feeling once again the distance he felt when Baekhyun suddenly told him that he was transferring to Seoul.

That they wouldn’t see anymore.

That he… didn’t like Chanyeol anymore.

That all that was until that very moment was over, ended like it never existed before, memories fading, mixing to feelings and vague sensations more than clear moments fixed in the past.

Chanyeol knew that it was a disaster.

He didn’t leave home for almost three weeks.

Nor for school, nor for seeing his friends, nor for helping his parents with the greengrocery.

Chanyeol remembered a dull pain at the back of his head, continuing plaguing his heart, making him unable to breath properly, not feeling anything but laying down in his bed and thought about how much he missed Baekhyun.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun’s voice came up, interrupting his thoughts, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s cheek.

And even before he could interject, Baekhyun inhaled briefly before speaking up again.

“I… appreciate it. Especially after so many years. So, don’t be sorry because apparently you still are the only one that can read me this easily” he added immediately, making Chanyeol press his lips in a thin line.

“I don’t know if it’s something good or…” he started saying back, but Baekhyun pinched his cheek, slightly sitting up just to look at Chanyeol in the eyes, putting on his glasses again.

“It is. Because I know I can trust you above anyone else. Because you still know me better than anyone else. And even if it scares me a bit, I also find it… reassuring? In a way I didn’t feel in years before meeting you again” Baekhyun explained stare not leaving Chanyeol’s and in his eyes there wasn’t any faltering or wavering.

Chanyeol forced a small smile, shaking briefly his head.

“You are still the same, though. Trying so hard to avoid speaking about your worries” he stated, hand moving to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, gently stroking it.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, leaning in at the contact, softly sighing.

“This week things were… hectic. I almost strangled the vice-chief twice and almost send off three interns because they were messing around the campus instead of being productive and I wasn’t much productive myself either, unluckily, thoughts unfocused and unable to properly manage regular tasks” he explained a bit cryptically as per Baekhyun’s standards.

And Chanyeol hummed shortly in thought again.

“And… why were you so unfocused? Was there anything plaguing your mind?” Chanyeol asked him softly, hand starting to stroke again Baekhyun’s back, making him close his eyes in appreciation but without leaning in again.

“All my thoughts were constantly filled by a… big-eared, tall and puppy-like greengrocer I left in the place I once called home” Baekhyun whispered, voice soft barely audible, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in perplexity.

“Was I in your thoughts this much?” he asked him immediately and Baekhyun sighed softly, nodding.

“I’m… sorry I left like that. But I could stand your refusal. If you were to tell me to be friends again, I would surely explode and I couldn’t let it happen” Baekhyun whispered, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and gripping shortly.

“I… missed you, every single second we were apart. And I would never thought that you would come here, _to Seoul_ of all the places, just to meet me and ask me if I am in love with you or not” he explained better, shaking his head like he wanted to shake away that sensation that filled up his days until then.

Chanyeol smiled softly toward him, gripping slightly back Baekhyun’s fingers.

“How couldn’t I? I love you, Baekhyun… and letting you go a second time without knowing if I had a chance with you or not, it was impossible to me” he whispered, bringing Baekhyun’s fingers to his lips and kissing them softly.

And he loved how Baekhyun simply leant in placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose smiling.

“I’ve always told you that you are braver than me, despite me living in a big city as Seoul” he whispered making Chanyeol chuckle, shaking his head.

“Definitely not brave, just foolishly in love” he breathed, stare briefly moving toward Baekhyun’s lips that gently curved up in a soft smile.

“I love you too, Chanyeol. Thank you for trying again to be part of my life even when…” he started saying but Chanyeol pulled him near, kissing him briefly on his lips.

“Stop talking about what was. Aren’t we here now?” Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun’s lips, making him nod shortly and forcing on Chanyeol’s lips another smile.

“Then… what do we do tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked him, beaming toward Baekhyun, waiting expectantly and making Baekhyun chuckle softly, smile appearing wider on his lips too.

“Tomorrow… I could show you Seoul around. There’s Seoul Sky if you want and then we could walk around a bit and see. And… Friday we could go to Lotte World. I’m sure you will love it” Baekhyun stated shortly, nodding as if he was already considering everything.

“ _Lotte World_?” Chanyeol echoed frowning but Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.

“It’s one of the biggest theme parks in all Asia, Chanyeol. I can’t be that you didn’t even heard of it?” he asked him but on his lips there was a smile and his tone was light, totally not scolding.

“Not knowing at all, but I suppose it’s fine since you will guide me there?” Chanyeol retorted and Baekhyun nodded again shortly before leaning again on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Tomorrow though. I’m a bit tired tonight…” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned immediately, worried.

“I can go back to Minseok- _hyung_ ’s home with the metro…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I’ll just accompany you there, you will pick up your things and then come home with me again, is that fine for you?” Baekhyun asked him fingers carding through his hair, fixing his glasses on his nose and Chanyeol bit his lips, barely containing his excitement.

Sharing his life with Baekhyun for few days sounded… heavenly.

“Are you fine with me sharing this house with you for few days?” Chanyeol retorted shortly making Baekhyun chuckle again, nodding.

“More than fine” he concluded before picking up his own phone from his trousers and dialing Minseok’s number.

They went to retrieve Chanyeol’s belongings, Sehun being glad about Chanyeol finally setting things with Baekhyun.

“Call me if you need anything” Sehun stated making Chanyeol smile widely, thanking him again.

And once they were back to Baekhyun’s house, Baekhyun sighed shortly, smiling tiredly toward Chanyeol.

“What do you prefer? Up to share the bed with me or want me to sleep on the couch, leaving the bed to you?” he asked briefly, nearing the fridge and picking up a bottle of water.

“I…” Chanyeol started, blush gently appearing on his cheeks.

After all that there was between them, maybe it wasn’t so bad the idea of sharing the bed.

“No need to feel pressured. I’m fine with whatever” Baekhyun added immediately but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, small smile appearing on his lips.

“I would prefer sharing the bed with you, if you are fine with it” he stated, nodding briefly and Baekhyun smiled back at him.

“Please, stop saying _if you are fine with it_. I am, otherwise I wouldn’t have even suggested it. And obviously I prefer sharing it with you instead of sleeping on the couch, but I didn’t want to force anything on you” Baekhyun whispered before nodding toward the bedroom and making Chanyeol gesture to follow.

Baekhyun’s house was… small.

Nothing much if not kitchen, a small living room, a bathroom and a bedroom.

All furnished with cream-colored furniture in all the rooms.

Definitely mignon compared to Baekhyun’s house in Sinnong-ri.

But what got Chanyeol sadder was that, apart for the painting books on the living room shelves, nothing said that someone actually lived there, or which personality its owner had.

“Give me just a sec and I will find some place for your clothes too…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol took his hand, pulling him near himself, hugging him.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked perplexed, but circling his sides with his arms, leaning in Chanyeol’s warmth.

“Stay” Chanyeol whispered, closing his eyes and inhaling Baekhyun’s perfume, fruity, maybe peach.

There was a moment of silence and then Chanyeol spoke up again, hands gently stroking Baekhyun’s back.

“I… realized that I never directly asked you to stay instead of coming to Seoul. And even if I know that you would have come here nevertheless, I kind of regret not asking you” Chanyeol breathed shortly explaining what was happening in his head, making Baekhyun grip harder on the back of Chanyeol’s t-shirt too.

“You were so scared of me going away and so angry that you refused the idea until the very last day. And I knew it was my fault, but I missed you. I wanted to properly say good-bye” Baekhyun whispered too, softly, snuggling even more against Chanyeol’s neck, making Chanyeol cringe shortly at the mention.

“I’m sorry… you were, and still are, the most important person in my life” Chanyeol replied gently kissing Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun sighed deeply shaking his head before slightly detaching from Chanyeol.

“You are here now, though. And we are together again. Let’s not waste any more time on what it was, but let’s work for what it is and will be” he stated cheeks dusted in pink, embarrassment clearly showing.

And Chanyeol couldn’t resist him.

So he simply leant in, pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s, making him hum shortly, immediately kissing him back.

“I missed you and I can’t believe it you are here, in my arms now” Chanyeol whispered between the kisses and Baekhyun smiled against his lips, letting out a small chuckle.

“I’m not a dream, no worries. I won’t fade away tomorrow morning. So come to bed with me and let’s cuddle until tomorrow” he stated slightly parting from Chanyeol, just to better look at him in his eyes and Chanyeol nodded placing a brief peck on Baekhyun’s lips.

“I don’t care about the space in the closet, just let me put something more comfortable and let’s sleep” Chanyeol agreed gently gripping on Baekhyun’s fingers before moving to his luggage and opening it, retrieving a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt he used as pajama.

“Which side of the bed you prefer?” Chanyeol asked him while he was taking off his t-shirt but he got stuck on his head and he was trying to set free from it.

Baekhyun chuckled shortly, nearing him, cold fingers touching Chanyeol’s arms and making him gasp in surprise.

“Your hands are always so cold” he stated but Baekhyun helped him out of the t-shirt, shaking his head.

“And you are always so clumsy. Repeat me again how old are you?” he asked him back, making Chanyeol chuckle, fingers moving on Baekhyun’s sides, tickling him.

“No, Chanyeol…” he started saying trying to react but Chanyeol tickled him even more, making Baekhyun snort and start to tickle him too.

Chanyeol tried to wiggle away without too much success, but ending up against the bed, and Baekhyun pushed him on it, hovering on him.

For an instant the playfulness stopped, replaced by some awkward glances, but then Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun, pinching his sides, and Baekhyun had no mercy on him anymore.

It took less than five minutes for Chanyeol to be without breath and begging Baekhyun to stop tickling him.

“You are stronger than it may seem” Chanyeol noted panting shortly, Baekhyun still sat on his laps, checking that Chanyeol would try again any other weird moves.

“Ah, I know why you are saying this. But I let you know that usually I topped” Baekhyun stated proudly, making Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, fixed on Baekhyun.

“Come again?” Chanyeol manage to breath and Baekhyun smiled at him softly.

“In those few nightstands I had, I always topped. You are the only one with who I…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol suddenly sat up, just to kiss him.

And if it from the start it was only a small contact, gentle and cute, it slowly shifted to something more passionate, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, being the only sound in the whole house.

Chanyeol’s hands went on Baekhyun’s sides, caressing them and making their way beneath the t-shirt, reaching Baekhyun’s soft skin, earning a low sigh and a bit on his bottom lips.

“You are so perfect” Chanyeol muttered against Baekhyun’s lips, making him groan lowly, grinding his erection with Chanyeol’s.

“And you are the only one who can have his way with me. So, tell me, do you want me?” he asked him back making Chanyeol bite again Baekhyun’s bottom lip, gently pulling it before looking at Baekhyun, concerned and worried.

“How about work? Aren’t you tired and tomorrow you have to…” he started saying briefly but Baekhyun shook his head shortly before licking his lips, looking at Chanyeol with a whole different stare compared from before.

“Forget about the rest. We are here now, only me and you. No previously today or coming tomorrow” he whispered, leaning down, breath caressing Chanyeol’s lips, making Chanyeol swallow hardly, stare not leaving Baekhyun, completely enthralled by him.

“I love you, Baekhyun. All of you and there won’t ever be a day in which I don’t want you” Chanyeol breathed, fingers again caressing up and down Baekhyun’s sides, making Baekhyun shiver softly on Chanyeol’s laps.

“Then love me and make me yours. I missed you and this for too much already” Baekhyun concluded, stare meeting Chanyeol’s and there wasn’t any reconsiderations or afterthoughts.

And Chanyeol couldn’t ask for anything more, because what could he wanted more than that?

Chanyeol moved his hands on the hem of Baekhyun’s t-shirt, taking it off, helped by Baekhyun and when they were both shirtless, his fingers went to play with Baekhyun’s nipples, gently almost distractedly, making Baekhyun bit his lips, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair.

“Don’t restraint yourself, Baek… let me hear you. We are alone and your house seems to be adequately soundproof” Chanyeol whispered, leaning in and kissing Baekhyun’s neck, softly before biting and sucking it, leaving a red blooming hickey.

Baekhyun let out a soft moan, gripping harder in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him near himself.

“Only if you don’t stop” Baekhyun breathed, making Chanyeol huff shortly before biting Baekhyun’s neck again.

“As if I would stop. Last time still feels like a dream, now I want to enjoy every instant and every single inch of your body leisurely, like we have all the time in the world” Chanyeol commented briefly, moving one of his hand to caress Baekhyun’s back, slowly, gently, feeling him sigh in pleasure, arching his back, letting Chanyeol caress him.

And Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun was almost _purring_ at the gesture, his back still so sensitive.

“I love your back so much… So sensitive and beautiful. I still remember as the moles on it look like a constellation…” Chanyeol whispered softly, licking Baekhyun’s collarbones and pinching again his nipples, making him moan again, grinding his erection against Chanyeol’s.

“You loved to kiss every single of them before…” he started saying even if he stopped abruptly, red blush appearing on his cheeks, probably remembering what they did when they were younger.

And Chanyeol knew it too.

Remembered it as if a single day hadn’t passed since last time.

“Want me to do it again for you? You know I loved it too” Chanyeol proposed him, hands stilling on Baekhyun’s back and on his nipple too.

Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on Chanyeol, clearly wanting but still hesitating.

“Don’t you want to?” Chanyeol asked him softly, hand moving to caress his cheek, fingers stroking it tenderly.

“No, I, I…” Baekhyun whispered even if it was strange seeing Baekhyun that hesitant, making Chanyeol slightly worried.

“Baekhyun, really. It was just a suggestion, you don’t have to accept it if you don’t want to” he started saying, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, worried and trying to understand what was happening inside Baekhyun who shook his head fervently.

“Is it because you don’t want it?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“Because you don’t want me to touch your back?” he tried again but Baekhyun repeated the gesture, making Chanyeol frown.

“Because you don’t want me to do something we did also in the past?” he suggested again making Baekhyun shook his head again, before sighing deeply, closing his eyes, finally speaking up.

“It’s a while since I…” he started even if his voice got stuck in his throat.

Chanyeol, though, kind of got it.

“That someone touch you like that? You never let someone as near as you did with me?” he asked him and Baekhyun blushed deeply, nodding shortly.

“I-I… told you, no? I’ve never let someone else top beside you. And you are the only one that made me feel that good and that loved” Baekhyun breathed bringing his hands to his face, hiding behind them the furious blush that was appearing on his face.

“Ah, no, babe, don’t hide” Chanyeol whispered taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, kissing them.

“I would love to touch again like that, if you want me to. Because your pleasure was and still is the only thing I want” Chanyeol stated, kissing again Baekhyun’s hand before leaning in and kissing also his nose, his cheeks, making Baekhyun blush harder.

“I feel like a teenager again around you. Too soft and too attracted to your everything… why are you still this handsome, this perfect, this caring toward me?” Baekhyun whined, even if it was an apparent whine, since it was clear that liked all those things a lot too.

“Because I love you. And because you are so precious and beautiful, Baekhyun, that I want you to feel the best. Always. I want to make you feel good, even more than when we were younger. I want you to feel this good that you will be asking for more every single instant” Chanyeol breathed, caressing Baekhyun’s hair and slightly pulling him near, placing a small kiss on his nose.

And Baekhyun was struck on Chanyeol’s whole being, eyes sparkling behind the glasses, not faltering, not leaving Chanyeol, interested in whatever he was saying.

“So…” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol kissed again his fingers.

“So, will you lay on your stomach and let me take care of you?” Chanyeol stated, eyes fixed in Baekhyun’s, seeing them getting darker, blown with anticipation of the pleasure, before he could nod softly, sitting up from Chanyeol’s laps, discarding his trousers heavens knew where, and gently lay down again on the bed.

Chanyeol turned around hovering on Baekhyun’s back, pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s nape, gently softly, Baekhyun’s whole skin getting goosebumps.

“I love your skin and your back, Baekhyun. You are so soft and make me want to touch you more” Chanyeol breathed before trailing a short line of butterfly kisses until Baekhyun’s shoulder blade, feeling Baekhyun shiver under him.

Chanyeol’s fingers went to his side, gently caressing them, while he still was kissing his shoulders.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun softly let out, voice wavering, clearly loving the touches more than he would ever admit with words.

“Can I leave some marks or you still don’t…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You can, at that time I just didn’t want my mother to know how fucked up I was for you. How much the cute son of her neighbor greengrocer was head over heels for her son and how much he liked to bite him while having sex, leaving a lot of marks that he had to hide with hundred kilos of make-up” Baekhyun whisper-explained, making Chanyeol hide a small chuckle before he could kiss again Baekhyun’s nape.

“I will be sure to let out visible zone, ‘kay?” he added and even before Baekhyun could give him a proper reply, Chanyeol bit him slightly harder near his shoulder blade, sucking shortly a purple blooming hickey there, making Baekhyun moan lowly, fingers gripping in the duvet beneath him, slightly arching his back toward the mattress.

“Oh” Chanyeol let out, pleased by the reaction, before starting to trail all the small moles on Baekhyun’s back with kisses, sometimes biting him in nearby places, leaving red and purple traces after him, making Baekhyun groan lowly again and again.

And even before Baekhyun could ask him something, Chanyeol’s fingers reached Baekhyun’s boxer waistband.

“Can we… take this off? So that I can eat you open?” he asked to Baekhyun, leaning down and whispering in Baekhyun’s ear, gently biting him there too, licking it.

Baekhyun shivered deeply, moaning, before nodding briefly, slightly raising his waist and back from the bed, helping Chanyeol removing Baekhyun’s last clothing.

Chanyeol bit his lips at the sight, fingers gently caressing Baekhyun’s buttocks profile, squeezing them.

“I missed it too…” Chanyeol let out together with Baekhyun that commented a small _don’t take too much time in this reunion_.

Chanyeol chuckled softly, kissing again his nape and then descending along his spine, soft kisses making Baekhyun’s skin erupt again in goosebumps, just to arrive to Baekhyun’s tailbone.

“Do you have any lube too?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly before shaking briefly his head.

Chanyeol hummed in thought, finger gently gripping again on Baekhyun’s buttock, making him groan lowly.

“And… neither condoms, I suppose?” Chanyeol asked him again and Baekhyun shook his head again.

“No, I… it was a while since last…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol bit him harder on his buttock, making him immediately shut up, moaning lowly.

“-Yeol!” he complained but Chanyeol was already kissing him on the same place where he just bit him.

“I don’t want to know when it’s last time you fucked someone else…” Chanyeol objected and even before Baekhyun could say whatever thing, Chanyeol spoke up again.

“But you know what it means no lube and no condom right?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun gulped audibly down before nodding shortly.

“You don’t have to, Baekhyun. As you said, you never let anyone do it except for me and…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“What’s so different compared to that night in your hut?” he breathed and Chanyeol blushed, shaking his head shortly.

“I… was drunk and thought it was a dream, it was different as…” he started explaining but Baekhyun let out a low whine, shaking his head.

“Will you stop it? It’s my ass we are talking about, and I’m telling you I’m fine with it. Can’t you just… _proceed_?” he asked him exasperated and Chanyeol found him super cute as he was embarrassed but still trying to be bossy as per usual.

“At your order, _boss_ ” he breathed shortly, earning himself a glare from Baekhyun.

“I’m no boss, especially not here. So would you please simply…” he started saying but Chanyeol leant in licking thickly his entrance, interrupting his sentence and making him moan lowly.

“Heavens, you are so impatient” Chanyeol whispered, spreading wider his buttocks and starting to slowly lick him there, thickly, using as much saliva as possible, enough that it started dripping down Baekhyun’s balls and thighs, making Baekhyun moan louder than before.

“Can you rise your hips a bit?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun compiled immediately, making it easier for Chanyeol to continue his ministrations on Baekhyun’s ass.

And it was years since last time he did it for someone, that someone always being Baekhyun, and he totally missed how erotic it could be, especially feeling Baekhyun shivering at each lick, each small tongue thrust, seeing his own saliva gliding down his thighs, hearing his moans low and deep.

Chanyeol felt his own erection getting thicker in his jeans, already asking him for release, but it was too early.

He had to prepare Baekhyun properly, he didn’t want to hurt him, neither involuntarily.

Chanyeol spread Baekhyun’s buttocks wider, thrusting deeper with his tongue inside Baekhyun, meeting a fair resistance and earning himself another low moan and a brief curse.

However, Baekhyun started to push back, each time that Chanyeol thrusted his tongue inside, Baekhyun moved toward Chanyeol’s ministrations.

It meant that he started enjoying it, pleasure easily substituting initial pain and stretch.

Time to move to step two.

He licked him again, spitting a bit more of saliva than needed and gently thrusted in his middle finger instead of his tongue, making Baekhyun moan lowly, arching his back against the insertion, taking every inch of it.

The only sound of Baekhyun’s moans and him pressing so tightly on his finger, made Chanyeol even harder than before.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered, voice low and scratchy around his name, hands gripping harder on the duvet beneath him.

“Want me to go slower? Did I hurt you?” Chanyeol asked him softly, not moving inside Baekhyun but Baekhyun shook his head immediately.

“If you go any slower, I think I will go crazy. You are being even too considerate…” Baekhyun groaned making Chanyeol bit his lips, tentatively thrusting his finger in and out, testing Baekhyun’s reactions.

Baekhyun moaned lowly, arching his back, pressing against the insertion, clearly asking for more.

Chanyeol leant down again adding more saliva, before adding also another finger, feeling Baekhyun stretch around it, quickly adjusting at the new insertion, low moan appearing on his lips.

Chanyeol started a small pace to his thrust, gently inside and slowly outside, trying to understand how Baekhyun was taking them, if he could add more, but Baekhyun was adapting quickly at the insertions, soon catching up with Chanyeol’s pace, pushing against it.

Chanyeol added again more saliva and another finger, pushing it deep inside Baekhyun who moaned even louder than before, welcoming that too deep inside himself, arching his back and throwing his head behind.

“Ah, Chanyeol” he groaned and Chanyeol bit his lips, feeling his own erection getting even thicker than before, pressing against his trousers and his boxer.

Baekhyun was such a perfection that Chanyeol couldn’t help himself and leant down kissing his nape, fingers not stopping inside Baekhyun, fingering him open, quick and deep as Baekhyun was asking him, arching his back and moving against Chanyeol’s fingers, literally fucking himself on them.

Chanyeol wasn’t making the pace anymore, only following Baekhyun’s own, and kissing or biting Baekhyun’s nape, shoulders, down his back, making Baekhyun shiver and moan even more than before.

“C-Chanyeol… more” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol bit him harder on his shoulder, making him arch his back and giving Chanyeol access to Baekhyun’s prostate, hitting him there hard, making him cry in pleasure.

“There, please” he moaned, fingers gripping harder on the duvet and Chanyeol complied immediately, adjusting to Baekhyun’s pace, thrusting hard inside him, lips not leaving his back, kissing, licking and biting him almost everywhere.

Baekhyun came untouched with a low moan and Chanyeol’s name on his lips, panting, gripping hard on the duvet and squeezing impossibly tighter Chanyeol’s fingers inside himself.

“Ah, shoot…” Baekhyun breathed trying to catch his breath and Chanyeol frowned shortly, stopping his movements inside him but without removing them from Baekhyun.

“You okay…?” Chanyeol asked him worried and Baekhyun sighed shortly, nodding.

“I didn’t want to come like this. Now it will take a while before I…” he started saying but Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head, relieved that this was the only problem.

“Turn around” Chanyeol almost ordered him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, turning slowly, Chanyeol’s fingers still inside himself.

Baekhyun was blushing deeply, easily discarding his glasses somewhere near the pillows, eyes glassy and blown.

“You are beautiful” Chanyeol stated almost in daze, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s everything under him.

“Sure, especially with my hair stuck like this…” he started saying but Chanyeol kissed his lips softly, gently, biting his bottom lips.

“Do you want more?” Chanyeol whispered against his lips, earning a lustful stare from Baekhyun who hesitated shortly.

“I’ve just came… it will take a while to…” he started saying again but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“Do you trust me?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, making Chanyeol smile.

He started to kiss Baekhyun’s neck shortly, softly, licking it too, moving on his collarbones, nibbling them, fingers still in Baekhyun, unmoving.

He went even down, reaching his nipples and picking one between his lips, licking and sucking on it, earning a small moan from Baekhyun, fingers moving to card in Chanyeol’s hair, slightly gripping.

Chanyeol secretly liked it when Baekhyun carded his fingers in his hair, pulling when he felt particularly good.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered, slightly arching his back and still feeling Chanyeol’s fingers inside himself, moaning lowly at the presence.

“I’m here, babe. Tell me what you want” Chanyeol breathed before licking again his nipples but moving down again toward Baekhyun’s erection that was half-hard due to the previous come.

He licked it slowly from the base to the tip, making Baekhyun shiver shortly, fingers gripping again in Chanyeol’s hair, arching again his back against Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Your tongue is so pleasant, so humid and hot…” Baekhyun sighed closing his eyes and letting himself go at the sensation of Chanyeol’s lick on his erection.

But Chanyeol didn’t limit himself to _lick_ , he took Baekhyun’s erection in his mouth, sucking it, making Baekhyun moan lowly, deeply, instinctively thrusting inside Chanyeol’s mouth, taking Chanyeol’s fingers deeper inside himself, moaning even lower and louder than before.

“C-Chanyeol” he breathed, gripping harder in his hair and Chanyeol let him thrust as he preferred inside his mouth, unable to decide if he wanted more the friction with Chanyeol’s mouth or with his fingers.

Chanyeol started to set a pace to both his sucking on Baekhyun’s erection and to his thrust inside him, making him a moaning mess.

A beautiful moaning mess.

He was sweaty, a bit of cum still present on his stomach making him iridescent under the warm light of the bedroom, eyes hooded and full blown with pleasure, lips parted, plump and deep rose, coated with saliva both his and Chanyeol’s.

“Do you want to come again? Like this on my fingers?” Chanyeol asked him popping out from his erection, expecting a soft nod but Baekhyun shook his head, hand blindly looking for Chanyeol’s hand that was inside himself.

“No, please… no” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol stopped immediately, worried about the rejection, immediately trying to ask if there was something wrong.

But Baekhyun preceded him.

“Please… I want you inside me” he whispered like it was the most obvious thing and making Chanyeol gulp down before nodding shortly.

Without pulling out his fingers from Baekhyun, he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his own boxer, quickly tugging at his erection that was already hard, almost hurting, asking him some attentions too.

“Is this position fine?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun simply nodded, senses clearly numbed by pleasure, rationality finally slipping between his fingers, letting himself go to what he wanted and how Chanyeol could make him feel.

Chanyeol gently removed his fingers from Baekhyun and even before he could complain about the lack, he started to gently thrust in his own erection.

Slowly, testing Baekhyun’s stretch around it, but Baekhyun took it surprisingly well, moaning lowly when Chanyeol finally bottomed out, filling Baekhyun completely.

“Ah, full” Baekhyun whispered, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, gently pulling him down and sweetly kissing him on his lips, slowly like the world could stop in that very moment and he couldn’t care less.

And Chanyeol had to admit it.

It was perfect, like the right alignment of the planets, like the right order of the whole universe.

“I want you, Yeol…” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol nodded shortly, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks before he could start thrusting inside him, slowly, trying to find the right spot, the right pace.

And he found it when Baekhyun arched his back, welcoming him even deeper, hitting against his prostate and moaning louder, making Chanyeol bit his lips hardly, trying to speed up the tempo because he felt like he was almost coming.

Baekhyun was too perfect, too beautiful, too… much that he couldn’t take anymore, feeling his erection aching to finally reach a release.

His hands gripped harder on Baekhyun’s sides, thrusting deeper inside him, making him moan louder, hands clutching on his back and shoulder, asking for more and more.

And he was almost there, feeling his climax growing up and up, that he consider moving his hand to stroke Baekhyun’s erection, helping him getting his own release too, but Baekhyun gripped harder on his shoulder, moaning lower, arching his back more against Chanyeol’s thrusts and starting a small mantra of _please Yeol_ before he could come again untouched and beautiful between them, panting and calling Chanyeol’s name.

“You are the most perfect being in the universe” Chanyeol whispered to his ear, before letting himself go and simply thrusting inside Baekhyun only for his own release, coming in few more pushes, in a sparkle of opalescent lights, biting Baekhyun’s shoulder, muttering his name.

He took a while to regain his breath and coming down from his post-coital high, fingers gently caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks that tiredly smiled at him.

“Maybe after all I’m too old for thirteen hours-work and sex on the same day” Baekhyun whispered making Chanyeol sigh deeply, shaking his head.

“I asked you if you were tired before…” he commented but Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips, shutting him up, shaking his head too.

“Who would have thought you would have fucked me this good?” Baekhyun commented immediately and Chanyeol blushed up to his ears, wanting to hide somewhere.

“And you are still the same… so cute and naïve during your whole life, except during sex. I wonder how it’s possible this change” Baekhyun commented, moving his fingers to Chanyeol’s hair, gently caressing it.

Chanyeol closed his eyes appreciating Baekhyun’s caresses even if the blush on his cheeks was still red and present.

“Cuddle with me?” Chanyeol whispered softly, leaning in to Baekhyun’s touch, making him smile fondly at him.

“Let’s shower before. I feel sticky and I definitely need a shower before whatever else” he stated making Chanyeol nod shortly in agreement.

They showered really shortly since Baekhyun was almost dozing off under the water, so they made it as short as possible.

Chanyeol changed the bedsheet for them too, picking them up from the closet and once everything was settled, Baekhyun laid down, gesturing Chanyeol to reach him.

When Chanyeol joined him, Baekhyun opened his arms, letting Chanyeol hug him tightly, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck.

“I love you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered softly, voice already sleepy and Chanyeol smiled softly kissing his neck.

“I love you too, babe” he retorted but he wasn’t sure that Baekhyun heard him, already lost in the dreamland.

And Chanyeol followed him soon after.

In the first two days Chanyeol was in Seoul, he went with Baekhyun to several places, including Seoul Sky the tallest tower Chanyeol ever saw in his life that dominated all Seoul and nearby areas, several museums and temples, and finally Baekhyun’s university.

Seoul’s Sacred Heart University was… huge.

In a Europe-like building that had corridors like mazes and classrooms and meeting rooms with no end.

Chanyeol went there because Baekhyun had an urgent call and he apologized hundred times for having to go, despite promising Chanyeol that he would leave his work out for a while since he was there.

“Babe, stop apologizing. I will stay here and wait” Chanyeol stated sitting in Baekhyun’s office and Baekhyun sighed again, leaning in and kissing the top of Chanyeol’s hair.

“I’ll do it as soon as possible” he concluded opening the door and disappearing in the corridors.

Chanyeol leant better his back on the chair, picking up his phone and starting to play Candy Crush.

It was at his third level in a row, when the door opened up, Jondae appearing on the entryway.

“Oh, Yeol! Hi, did you see Baek?” he asked him, briefly gesturing toward him and Chanyeol hummed before shaking his head.

“He went away half an hour ago, after a sudden call of this morning. Didn’t tell me much more actually” he explained briefly, shrugging his shoulders, making Jondae frown shortly.

“And left you here? Come with me, at least I will show you a bit around” he concluded shortly, unhearing of Chanyeol’s protests, pushing him out of the room and starting a tour of the whole campus.

Chanyeol almost lost track of time, realizing that it lasted more than one hour only when Baekhyun called him, worried about not finding him in his office.

“Babe, I’m sorry about the waiting…” Baekhyun greeted him when Jondae guided him back to Baekhyun’s office.

“No worries. Jondae showed me around a bit. It’s not bad knowing where you are working” he stated softly, smiling toward Baekhyun who smiled fondly back at him, patting his head.

“I’m done with it though, so we can go back to our original plans. And I have also to buy tickets for tomorrow” he added briefly, smiling before Jondae could comment about their behavior.

“Baek, look at you, who would have thought that you would behave so soft” Jondae stated earning himself a glare from Baekhyun.

“Listen, I don’t judge when you are unbelievably sticky and lovey with _hyung_ so… mind your own business” he stated, fingers carding through his hair, clearly pissed off and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line.

“I’m sorry” he whispered shortly, smiling apologetically toward Baekhyun who frowned shortly.

“About?” he asked back, stare inquiring Chanyeol’s, who shifted it away.

Baekhyun sighed deeply, shaking his head.

“It’s Dae’s fault that he can’t keep his mouth closed, not yours that you did nothing but being your bright self as per usual” Baekhyun whispered, caressing again Chanyeol’s hair, making him nod shortly before he could slightly bow again, apologizing once more.

Jondae shook his head too, apologizing too.

“No, Yeol, really, it was just to tease Baek a bit. You guys are so cute together, and I’m happy that Baek is showing this side a bit more” he stated briefly and Chanyeol forced another small smile.

Especially because that was the place where Baekhyun was working, Chanyeol had to be even more attentive of… _everything_.

He didn’t want to cause Baekhyun any problem, especially not with his countryman behavior.

Because if Chanyeol didn’t realize it before, after few days in Seoul, he knew that people there behaved completely different, was used to things that Chanyeol found strange and vice versa.

He felt a bit out of place but the last thing he wanted was embarrassing Baekhyun with his behavior, clearly not from _the city_.

“W-Where do you have to go tomorrow?” Jondae asked them, trying to change immediately discourse, shifting it away from other sensitive matters.

“Lotte World” Baekhyun replied briefly and Jondae’s eyes went wider, sparkling.

“Oh, really? It’s years since last time I went there!” he stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly, forcing a small smile.

“Chanyeol is… fond of theme park. And what’s better than Lotte World? And it’s a while for me too, I heard they have new attractions” he explained shortly and Chanyeol smiled briefly too.

“Enjoy it then! And let me know about them” Jondae concluded before smiling at them and leaving them alone.

There was a small silence where Chanyeol simply followed Baekhyun toward the parking place, but once outside Baekhyun stopped to light himself a cigarette.

“You don’t have to mind what Dae said. He’s… teasing me endlessly because I’m not… _human_ enough when I’m at work, frequently forgetting about basic needs like eating, sleeping and that other people have those too” Baekhyun stated, dragging slightly longer from his cigarette, smoking more than an half in one single drag.

“Still… I’m sorry for ruin this…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun sighed audibly, shaking his head.

“It’s his fault for having a wrong imagine of me. Not yours because you make me feel myself, no?” Baekhyun interrupted him, finishing his cigarette and pushing it inside a small portable ashtray.

And Chanyeol wanted to retort but Baekhyun neared him, shaking his head again.

“I am _me_ with you. Is it wrong?” he asked him, stare meeting his and Chanyeol shook his head too.

“No, you are so… beautiful when you are yourself” Chanyeol muttered making Baekhyun smile softly at him, fingers reaching Chanyeol’s cheeks and briefly stroke it.

“Then don’t worry. I don’t mind if people think I’m _soft_ near you. It’s their fault for not knowing enough of me, not yours for making me look like that” he concluded, tiptoeing to place a short kiss on Chanyeol’s nose, making him blush up to his ears.

“Now, let’s go to eat something so that I can buy also the tickets for tomorrow. You want to see the Aquarium too or not?” Baekhyun asked him walking toward the car and Chanyeol hummed in thought, asking more information about it.

And the following days, tickets in hands, or better in Baekhyun’s phone, and comfortable outwear, Baekhyun and Chanyeol left to discover Lotte World.

Chanyeol never saw something that… _huge_.

The amount of people, attractions, things to see and to do, staff, _everything_ was impressive.

He didn’t know where to look at, eyes sparkling and feeling once again as he was when he was five.

“Now that we have the maps, guide me. We will do all the attractions you want to do” Baekhyun stated smiling at him and placing the strap with the physical ticket and pass at his neck and Chanyeol nodded shortly, more than excited.

Chanyeol didn’t particularly liked rollercoaster, but there were so many other attractions, especially 4D shows and adventure attractions that he didn’t get to see them all at all.

Baekhyun though, almost forced him on the drunken basket before lunch.

“We won’t be able to do it later. You will risk throwing up everything” he explained and Chanyeol, at the end of the ride, was glad that Baekhyun insisted on doing it before lunch.

“Can I at least offer you lunch since you didn’t let me pay for anything else, including the ticket?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head, consulting the restaurant map deciding where to go eating.

“You are my guest. And for today please let it be. We will have other occasion where you can pay for my share too” he stated and Chanyeol sighed deeply, nearing him and looking at the map too, trying to understand what Baekhyun could be searching with that much intent.

“I can’t believe it they closed it…” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol frowned shortly, nearing him even more.

“What are you looking for?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“Saboten. It’s a Japanese restaurant, one of the best ever” he explained turning around to explain it to Chanyeol but finding him nearer than expected, lips few inches apart.

Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s eyes getting wider in surprise and his lips parting softly in awe.

And he couldn’t resist it, leaning in and placing a small peck on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Love you” he breathed softly, making Baekhyun blush up to his ear, fingers going to his lips, stare shifting away, embarrassed.

“Love you too, Yeol” he muttered shortly and Chanyeol smiled at him fondly, pointing a yellow point on the map.

“And I think your Saboten is here” he added, making Baekhyun look immediately at it and cheering when he realized that Chanyeol was right.

“Ah, let’s go before too many people arrive!” Baekhyun stated taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and guiding him there, much to Chanyeol’s pleasure.

And once outside they got to know that that day there was also a small promotion set for couples.

“Who knows if couple… are we okay?” Chanyeol wondered and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

“We are in the city here, they might like or not, but they won’t refuse us” he replied taking better Chanyeol’s hand in his and entering the small restaurant.

A nice waitress accompanied them to the table and she herself proposed them the couple special set.

“It’s eel based since it’s so hot” she added before walking away and letting them decide between the two of them.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, stare moving on Chanyeol.

“What do you think about it?” he asked him who nodded briefly, smiling.

“I love eel-based dishes, so you know that for me it’s more than fine” he started saying but Baekhyun hummed again in thought.

“It won’t be as that eel you fished in Sinnong-ri, though…” Baekhyun whispered near him, making Chanyeol chuckle, shaking his head.

“Fresh fish is always different and Sinnong-ri has one of the best seas” he commented, finally managing to convince Baekhyun to take the special set, much to the waitress happiness.

Despite not being as the one Chanyeol fished, it was really good and Chanyeol was pleased with what he ate.

Also Baekhyun seemed pleased by it, enthusiastically following Chanyeol for at least four hours more.

Time to arrive at the last attraction: Ferris wheel.

“Ah, so tired” Chanyeol stated sitting down in front of Baekhyun who smiled softly at him.

“We really ran everywhere today. But I loved it, it was ages since last time I felt this way” Baekhyun commented and Chanyeol smiled at him, nodding briefly.

“Yeah, it was… magic. I loved it too, thank you for bringing me here today” he breathed shortly smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun leant gently in, lips almost brushing Chanyeol’s lips.

“I love you” he muttered before kissing him and Chanyeol smiled in the kiss, before kissing Baekhyun back, fingers carding through his hair and pulling him nearer.

“Let’s take a selca” Baekhyun briefly proposed him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, but Baekhyun pat the seat near him.

“A photo together?” he added again and Chanyeol nodded back, finally understanding what he was talking about.

He sat near Baekhyun who leant in, picking up his phone and putting it in mode self-camera.

“At my three” he whispered and Chanyeol didn’t have to force a smile.

It was already there, fond and cute for Baekhyun and how precious he was.

And after the fourth pic they take, Chanyeol surprised him kissing him out of the blue while he was taking the pic, capturing like that the very same moment in which they kissed.

“C-Can I have them too, later?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded, blush still present and red on his cheeks.

They went back home at almost ten, eating something on the way there, and after a short shower they both went to bed, softly hugging each other.

“It’s… tomorrow right?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“At ten am, yes” he replied, feeling Baekhyun hug him even tighter than before.

“Can I drive you to the train station?” Baekhyun asked him again and Chanyeol kissed the top of his head, nodding.

“Please do. And I promise I will visit you soon” he replied immediately making Baekhyun sigh shortly in thought.

“Thanks for these days, Chanyeol. I love them as I love you” he concluded and Chanyeol smiled briefly.

“I love them too. And I love you too, babe” he breathed taking Baekhyun even nearer to himself.

And he didn’t want to leave the day after but he didn’t have any choice.

So, the following day, after slow and sweet morning sex, Baekhyun drove Chanyeol to the train station where he met also Sehun who was already there.

“See you next time, then. Write me when you reach home” Baekhyun whispered, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s cheeks and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I will miss you a lot. Let’s write as much as possible” he added and Baekhyun smiled at him gently.

“Sure, babe. Come down here and kiss me” he muttered making Chanyeol hide another soft smile.

“See you soon” he concluded placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun lips that briefly kissed him back.

And taking that train, Chanyeol could feel his heart heavy in his chest.

He didn’t want to leave, even if he didn’t have any possibility.

He knew that it was different from the previous time, it would be only for a short period before he could see Baekhyun again but leaving him was always the most hurtful thing.

First months passed in a bliss.

Chanyeol felt everyday Baekhyun’s absence but spent every moment possible at the phone with him and every day out in Seoul.

He came to know the city better, starting to move alone without Sehun or Baekhyun’s help.

Not that he liked it better than before, still feeling too suffocating for him that was used to green, sea and wind, but it was the place where Baekhyun was.

And he loved Baekhyun more than anything else.

He didn’t like commuting there, especially when he went alone, Sehun being busy with his own activities and life, but overall it was bearable.

Baekhyun was… perfect as well.

Always trying his best to be as present as possible, to reply to Chanyeol’s messages or calls whenever he could and dedicating him as much time as possible every time he visited.

That day, Chanyeol was sitting on the couch in Baekhyun’s living while Baekhyun was showering, getting ready for their activities in the afternoon.

They slept in more than usual, enjoying their time together like the rest of the world didn’t exist for few hours, but then Baekhyun almost forced Chanyeol to prepare something to eat and to decide what to do in the afternoon.

They decided for movie, since the new Spiderman movie was out, and Chanyeol was waiting for Baekhyun to dress up when the entry door opened with a clack and on the entrance appeared Jondae.

“Ah, Yeol…! Morning!” he greeted him and Chanyeol sat up, hinting a small bow, pocketing his phone.

“Jondae, it’s been a while now. How are you?” he asked him while Jondae was tipping his shoes off and entering in the living room.

“Fine thank you. Hope the same for you” he replied smiling shortly and Chanyeol nodded, thanking him.

There was a small silence and then Jondae hummed in thought.

“Did you have… plans with Baek today?” he asked him briefly and even before Chanyeol could reply at the question, Baekhyun emerged from the bathroom completely dressed, hair styled and even a bit of eyeliner.

“Ready?” he asked toward Chanyeol, but his stare shifted to Jondae, frowning perplexed.

“Dae?” he added not expecting him to be there and Jondae smiled apologetically.

“I… did I interrupt something?” Jondae asked but Baekhyun was frowning deeper, nearing his friend.

“What happened?” he retorted immediately, stare inquiring in Jondae’s, waiting for a reply that didn’t arrive any soon.

“Did you argue again with _hyung_?” Baekhyun tried again, stare not moving from Jondae’s face, trying to read whatever could have happened but Jondae huffed, shaking his head.

“Come out with me tonight, both of you. I want to go dancing” Jondae stated out of the blue and Baekhyun sighed deeply, finally shifting his stare from Jondae to Chanyeol and back to Jondae again.

“Dae…” he started saying but Jondae stopped him with his hand.

“You can’t refuse me tonight” he objected immediately and Chanyeol hummed briefly, attracting their attention.

“I… am fine with whatever Jondae has in mind. It seems that it’s something important…” Chanyeol breathed, forcing a soft smile, even if the idea of dancing already making him feel restless.

Baekhyun’s stare inquired on his, pondering something, before nodding shortly.

“Only if we go out together, _including hyung_ ” Baekhyun stated and Jondae gulped down, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Fine” he concluded picking up his phone from his pocket and speed-dialing Minseok’s number.

The conversation was really short, almost non-existent, but Minseok agreed to go.

Jondae sighed deeply before shifting his stare toward Chanyeol.

“You will need something more suitable for tonight” he stated and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, before nodding shortly.

“Yeah, especially if we are going to the _Black Pearl_?” Baekhyun added, stare shifting toward Jondae again who nodded softly.

Chanyeol was perplexed and slightly frowning.

“So… no movies but shopping?” he asked trying to understand if their plans for the afternoon suddenly changed, making Baekhyun shook his head.

“Yes movie and after that shopping. Pick whatever you may need because we won’t be back home until late tonight” he concluded winking toward him and Chanyeol maybe missed a heartbeat.

Chanyeol thought that being with Baekhyun, he would eventually end up getting used to his flirty, sexy sides too.

But he was wrong.

_Oh, so wrong_.

With Jondae’s approval, they went to the movies and it was ages that Chanyeol didn’t enjoy a _normal date_ as that so much.

They bought popcorns, shared whispered reactions in the darkness of the cinema and held hands for the whole thing.

“Ah, I loved it. It was a while since last time I had a movie date” Baekhyun stated literally beaming toward Chanyeol while they were walking out of the theater.

Chanyeol smiled softly too, nodding.

“Same goes for me. Thanks for inviting me and pushing me out of the bed earlier” he added making Baekhyun chuckle softly, cheeks dusted in bright pink.

“It’s not over yet, you know? We have to find you something suitable for tonight since _you_ are so willing to go out with Dae” he stated and Chanyeol groaned lowly, shaking his head.

“I thought I was doing a good thing…” he whispered in his defense and Baekhyun slightly gripped harder Chanyeol’s hand in his.

“And you are. Dae really needs this as much as _hyung_ ” he replied, gently leaning on Chanyeol’s shoulder, making him smile softly.

“Even though, dancing…” Chanyeol added briefly and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.

“I’m curious about that part too, never saw you dancing” he commented lightly, stare inquiring in Chanyeol’s expression, and making Chanyeol sigh deeply shaking his head too.

“Ah, that’s the worst. What did I do?” he complained but Baekhyun smiled, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s arm.

“No need to worry. I’ll be there with you” he concluded and Chanyeol smiled at him, grateful.

And after more than two hours of shopping around some of the most famous brands in Seoul, Chanyeol found something suitable for that night.

Or at least, per Baekhyun’s opinion.

He was still in the fitting room, staring at his own reflection, worried and perplexed.

It was… too tight.

That outfit revealed things that Chanyeol could see only when he was naked.

Black trousers were too fitting on his thighs, revealing what usually baggy jeans hid, and the silky shirt was… equally close-fitting, especially on his arm, showing even more the result of Chanyeol’s work in the greengrocery.

And that _wasn’t good at all_!

He couldn’t buy that.

And go somewhere dressed _like that_.

“Babe?” Baekhyun’s voice called him from outside and Chanyeol sighed deeply, shaking his head.

“It’s no good, Baek. It’s too…” he started saying but the curtain shifted and Baekhyun peeked in.

“Oh” Baekhyun let out, looking at Chanyeol’s figure reflecting in the mirror.

“It’s no good, right?” Chanyeol breathed, frown clearly showing on his forehead, totally not accustomed to that kind of outfit but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“You look stunning. I would go for it” he stated, words leaving his lips even without realizing them.

Chanyeol blushed up to his ears, feeling the warm exploding on his cheeks.

“Y-You mean that I should buy it or that you would… pick me in a club full of people if I would be dressed like this?” he asked, voice gently shaking and embarrassingly moving his stare toward Baekhyun who muffled a chuckle even if his cheeks were deep red too.

“Both. And you know that I would choose you even if you would be wearing one of Park’s empty potatoes sacks” he replied honestly, stare looking at Chanyeol fondly, making him smile even wider.

“T-Thank you. And are you sure that it’s not too… tight?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun smiled shortly, shaking his head.

“You will be perfect” he concluded and Chanyeol ended up buying it and wearing it that night.

Baekhyun ended up buying something for himself too and when he exited the fitting room, more than decided to buy whatever he still had on, Chanyeol’s words died on his lips.

Baekhyun was… stunning.

Dark-red silk shirt, slightly open on his collarbones and black jeans that caressed his figure more than nicely.

Baekhyun just need Chanyeol’s stare on him to know that Chanyeol too _would go for it_.

And the evening started off awkwardly, especially when they met up with Jondae and Minseok who barely speak to each other.

But luckily with Chanyeol’s natural charm and happiness, something started to move and no more than half an hour later, they were already drinking together, joking on things and… it was normal again.

Despite the clothes and despite the idea of dancing later, after eating something with them.

“You have too, Yeol. You accepted so willingly my invitation today!” Jondae commented and he was already a bit tipsy, making Minseok snort, shaking his head near him.

“Actually, he’s right. Don’t care too much about other people and simply enjoy. He’s not a professional dancer either” Minseok added and Baekhyun emptied his bottle of beer before sitting up and offering his hand to Chanyeol.

“Let’s go” he simply whispered and Chanyeol nodded, enthralled by Baekhyun’s charm and confidence.

“Let yourself go a bit, Chanyeol. We are together and everything will be fine” Baekhyun added before pulling Chanyeol nearer to himself and placing his hands on Chanyeol’s waist.

And Chanyeol inhaled deeply before following Baekhyun’s suggestion, simply letting himself go to the music, Baekhyun’s presence in front of him, his perfume, his stunning being and how much Chanyeol was in love with _everything_ concerning Baekhyun.

Chanyeol’s hands were everywhere on Baekhyun, definitely challenging the decency of a public place, and Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind at all, or better he did the same on Chanyeol, making him feel like he never saw Baekhyun as sensual and as erotic before in his life.

And he wanted him.

So much that it almost hurt.

Even before Chanyeol could even process this thought, Baekhyun’s fingers carded through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him down, lips barely brushing his.

“I want you” he breathed hotly, slightly biting his own lips, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s, clearly wanting and barely hiding the same desire that was burning inside Chanyeol, making him nod shortly without even realizing it.

“Where?” was the only thing that Chanyeol managed to ask before Baekhyun could take his hand and pulled him toward the bathrooms.

“Not exactly romantic but…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol slightly pushed him against the wall, locking the door behind them.

“I don’t mind for tonight. You are so… perfect and, look at you, I want you so bad” Chanyeol breathed before leaning in and biting Baekhyun’s ear, fingers caressing up and down his sides.

“I want you too… but we need something quick before Dae and _hyung_ realize that we are missing. I can already…” Baekhyun started saying again but Chanyeol pressed his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Let me suck you off and then we continue at home?” he proposed shortly but Baekhyun hummed shortly in thought.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you fuck me here and _also_ when we go back at home?” he retorted, making Chanyeol groan lowly and, for how much the idea pleased him, it would take time to prepare Baekhyun at least a bit and they hadn’t all that time.

“Babe, I don’t want to hurt you and we don’t have enough…” Chanyeol tried to say but Baekhyun stuck out his tongue licking Chanyeol’s fingers still on his lips.

“We did it this morning too… your fingers and a bit of saliva will be fine” he stated making Chanyeol gulp down, stare on Baekhyun’s eyes, trying to understand if it was possible, without hurting Baekhyun.

“Don’t you want me too?” Baekhyun breathed lowly, hotly on Chanyeol’s wet fingertips and Chanyeol groaned briefly before pushing again Baekhyun against the wall.

“Turn around” he ordered him and Baekhyun smirked toward him, nodding and turning around, unbuckling his own jeans, pulling them down together with his boxer.

“You don’t know how much you turn me on, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered to his ear, slightly biting it before bringing his fingers on his own lips and sucking them, covering them with a thick layer of saliva.

“Don’t worry, that I know it way too well. It’s the same way _you_ turn me on. So damn sexy and so beautiful…” Baekhyun breathed, making Chanyeol muffle another groan against his own fingers.

He popped them out, checking if there was enough saliva on them and then he pressed the first one gently inside Baekhyun who arched his back, letting out a moan and accepting the whole insertion far better than Chanyeol could imagine.

“Oh” Chanyeol let out, pleased by the realization and Baekhyun chuckled softly, slightly leaning forward, letting Chanyeol thrust even deeper inside him.

“This morning you prepared me so well and so sweetly…” Baekhyun let out lowly, accepting also Chanyeol’s second finger inside himself, pressing against it, wanting it more inside himself.

“We had… time enough and it was so pleasant hearing you moaning and pleading for a little more friction” Chanyeol whispered, kissing Baekhyun’s nape and thrusting in also the third finger, making Baekhyun arch his back, moaning louder than before.

“You are teasing me now. And I can’t wait to be home… I want to ride you. I miss that sensation” Baekhyun commented briefly, biting his lips trying to contain his voice and Chanyeol felt his erection getting even harder at the only idea.

He loved when Baekhyun proposed it.

Because he felt less selfish than asking for it.

“Let’s get down with this before” Chanyeol breathed, biting again his nape making Baekhyun arch his back against Chanyeol’s fingers, moaning.

“You are the one taking your time. What are you waiting for?” Baekhyun retorted shortly and Chanyeol hid a small chuckle, pulling out his fingers from Baekhyun, quickly unbuckling his trousers, pulling them down together with his boxer.

“It’s rare seeing you this impatient” Chanyeol commented tugging shortly his erection that was already hard and aching for a release.

“Is it that bad wanting you this much?” Baekhyun objected, making Chanyeol smile softly before he could lean in and whisper in his ear.

“No, it makes you even sexier and perfect to me” he started saying lowly, guiding the tip of his erection gently against Baekhyun’s entrance.

“So beautiful” he continued, slightly pushing it in, testing Baekhyun’s reaction, making him moan, leaning better against the wall and pressing against Chanyeol’s shaft.

But Chanyeol’s hands went to his sides, stopping him, forcing him to follow his slow pace, making him groan lowly.

“So needy and wanting” Chanyeol continue, thrusting slightly more in but still missing a bit to the full insertion, making Baekhyun muffle another moan, producing one of the sweetest sounds Chanyeol ever heard in his life.

“And so hot, pleasant and tight around me” Chanyeol concluded, finally thrusting in everything and making Baekhyun moan louder, pressing against the insertion, clearly wanting more.

“C-Chanyeol…” he whispered and Chanyeol gripped harder his hands around Baekhyun’s sides, leaning down to kiss his nape.

“Tell me what you want” Chanyeol muttered near his ear, nibbling on it shortly, halting every movement inside Baekhyun.

He wanted Baekhyun to tell him, because he loved when Baekhyun was honest with his need, with what he wanted, especially since he always forced himself in his _boss_ façade where what he wanted was almost inexistent, his whole work meant to a complete devotion to the University standards and all those political things that Baekhyun hated but had to respect just to keep some important funds incoming.

And Chanyeol knew how much Baekhyun needed that too, that freedom in expressing himself on everything both sex-related and not.

To simply say _I want this_ or _I don’t want that_.

Reason why Chanyeol always asked him even what can be obvious seeing the context they were into.

“Feel you coming inside me” was Baekhyun’s soft reply, so soft and hot, that Chanyeol got even harder inside Baekhyun, feeling his own erection twitching, almost aching for some friction inside Baekhyun.

“That’s cute. Even more than coming yourself?” he asked him back, slowly starting to thrust in and out Baekhyun, making him groan lowly, trying to focus on a reply more than on the simple pleasure of having Chanyeol pounding inside himself.

“If you do, I will come for sure too. It’s the sexiest thing ever” he breathed between moans, making Chanyeol bite again his nape, sucking a hickey there, purple blooming, a nice contrast with Baekhyun’s dark-red shirt.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, thrusting even deeper and harder inside Baekhyun who moaned again, starting to meet Chanyeol’s pushes inside himself clearly looking for more pleasure for them both.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun started saying but Baekhyun’s phone ringtone started off in the sudden silence, broken only by a low background buzzle coming from the club.

“This is our hint to go” Chanyeol stated, taking Baekhyun’s phone from the pooling trousers at his feet, still not exiting from Baekhyun who moaned lowly.

“Want to take it and reassure them?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, giving him the phone that flashed with Jondae’s ID on the screen.

Baekhyun nodded, taking the phone and swiping the finger on the screen, accepting the call.

“Dae?” he asked and Chanyeol leant in again kissing his nape, fingers gently caressing his sides, making Baekhyun shiver.

“No, we are here. I needed some cigarettes, yeah…” he continued explaining and Chanyeol gently thrusted inside Baekhyun again, making him bit on his lips, trying to hide a moan that could be heard also on the other side of the phone.

“N-No, we are fine. Really. Just give me five minutes and I’m back” he breathed trying to contain his voice, pleasure almost slipping through it, Chanyeol still leisurely thrusting inside him, making him shiver and bite harder on his lips.

“Dae, it’s not a good moment now, okay? Give me five minutes and meet us at the entrance” he concluded closing the call and gripping harder on his phone.

“You are… the worst” Baekhyun whispered, finally letting out a low moan and Chanyeol kissed again his nape, chuckling softly.

“I could have thrusted harder, making you come on the phone. That would be a lot of things to explain later” Chanyeol noted, slightly quickening the pace inside Baekhyun who leant better on the wall, pushing back against Chanyeol.

“No much to explain. I bet he would understand” Baekhyun whispered, groaning again Chanyeol’s now faster pace.

“Oh, next time then…” he started saying but Baekhyun slightly smacked his arm, shaking his head.

“I would die of embarrassment and I would be probably unable to look at him for years” he muttered making Chanyeol smirk shortly.

“Well, in the meantime let me make you come so that we can go back to them” he concluded shortly, thrusting even faster inside him, making him moan loudly.

And when Chanyeol thrusted hard against Baekhyun’s prostate, Baekhyun bit his lips even harder trying to contain the pleasure, but something similar to a _meowl_ came out nevertheless.

“You like it here, babe?” Chanyeol asked him, thrusting against it more and more, making Baekhyun nod briefly, words lost in pleasure and moans.

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was coming when he squeezed harder Chanyeol’s erection inside himself, throwing his head back, moaning loudly.

“Y-Yeol, more, I’m coming” he whispered and Chanyeol didn’t need him to ask.

He was already doing it, feeling Baekhyun spasm in his release, pressing harder on Chanyeol’s erection, making him come in few erratic thrusts more, warm waves washing over him, sparkling lights showing up, making him unable to move properly for some moments.

It took few minutes to come down from their highs and Chanyeol kissed him softly on the nape and shoulders before gently pulling out, immediately picking up some paper to clean Baekhyun with.

“We made a mess” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun let out a short chuckle, shaking his head.

“It’s always a mess with you” he commented briefly and Chanyeol caressed his back shortly, wetting some paper under the tap water to clean Baekhyun better.

“You can’t say I don’t solve the mess too” he stated, shrugging his shoulders, and Baekhyun smiled briefly at him, shaking his head.

“You are always the best, babe” he muttered, slightly stretching before pressing a small kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him briefly because for how much they already were accustomed to each other’s bodies, Chanyeol always asked Baekhyun if he was fine or hurting somewhere.

Baekhyun smiled at him, nodding.

“Let’s go get the second part at home?” he stated and Chanyeol smiled shortly at him nodding.

They dressed again, and once they checked to be at least presentable, they went outside, meeting Jondae and Minseok leaning against the wall of the club.

“Sorry for the lateness” Baekhyun stated and Jondae shook his head.

“No worries. It’s just that tomorrow we had that awful experiment in the afternoon and I wanted to sleep in more than usual” Jondae stated and Baekhyun groaned at the idea, clearly having forgotten about it.

“I hate it when we have to take classes in order to explain to ignorant students why lacquer is better than other things to preserve, with in-class experiments” Baekhyun stated, shaking his head and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“I’ll take the train tomorrow morning then. So you can prepare your things” he stated and Baekhyun pouted shortly.

“Sorry, I totally forgot about that…” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head, smile not leaving his lips.

“No worries. Let’s go home, though. You both need rest” he concluded shortly and they went to the metro where they took all the same line, leaving some stops at distance between each other.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the first one to drop off, greeting Jondae and Minseok, thanking them for the evening out.

They walked in silence until Baekhyun’s house and when inside, Chanyeol smiled softly toward Baekhyun.

“It’s better if we leave sex for another time. You need to rest since tomorrow…” he started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head briefly.

“I have all tomorrow morning to rest” he commented immediately, making Chanyeol sigh shortly.

“Are you sure?” he asked him, closing the distance between them, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Don’t you want to?” Baekhyun retorted making Chanyeol frown, sighing shortly.

“Why shouldn’t I want you? You know that…” he started saying but Baekhyun tip-toed to place a kiss on his lips, just a short peck, before taking his hands and guiding him to the bedroom.

“Then let’s enjoy tonight. Look only at me, think only about me” he concluded before pushing Chanyeol on the bed and sitting on his laps, fingers carding through his hair.

“Like I could do something different while you are around. Even wanting, I couldn’t look away, not thinking about you, not wanting to touch you and spending my time with you” Chanyeol breathed making Baekhyun smile softly at him.

“Take me once more then” he whispered before pushing him down and kissing him hotly.

And Chanyeol couldn’t think about anything else if not how lucky he was to have Baekhyun and how much in love he was with Baekhyun.

Exactly when Chanyeol thought that, despite the distance, nothing could go bad and they were living the love story of their lives, Baekhyun started to get colder toward him.

He replied to Chanyeol’s messages less frequently and never started a conversation himself.

Took Chanyeol’s calls only if Chanyeol asked him twice or thrice if he could call him.

And even when Chanyeol asked him if on the weekend could go to Seoul and meet him, Baekhyun sometimes replied that _he was busy_ , thing never happened before.

Chanyeol felt like something was happening, was changing but every time he tried to face it on the phone or through messages, Baekhyun reassured him that there wasn’t anything wrong and he was just occupied with some new projects at university.

And it took almost a month before Chanyeol could go to Seoul again and meet Baekhyun in person.

Chanyeol was worried sick about everything and he didn’t know what to expect, but Baekhyun was normal when he went to pick him up and spending time together was… nice.

Was it only his own problem?

Baekhyun really being simply busy with University?

Chanyeol tried to convince himself that it was exactly like that, Baekhyun being busy and things happening in their lives.

He really tried as hard as he could.

Being patient when Baekhyun didn’t reply for hours to his messages.

When he didn’t reply to his call without calling him back when he could maybe speak at the phone.

When he refused Chanyeol to go to Seoul because _this weekend I can’t, I’m too busy with this project_.

Or when, despite not seeing for weeks, Baekhyun finally accepted that Chanyeol would go to Seoul, he was always busy, distracted.

Apart for sex.

That was… the same, heavenly and perfect as nothing changed between them.

The only moment when Chanyeol could still feel Baekhyun near him.

But after almost five months of this routine with Chanyeol who almost had to _beg_ Baekhyun to let him go to Seoul and meet him, well, things weren’t definitely the same as before.

That Saturday, Chanyeol arrived after a lot of lateness due to bad weather and accidents on the lines and when he finally reached Seoul main station, Baekhyun wasn’t there.

Chanyeol wrote him that he would be late and to take his time coming picking him up, but Baekhyun didn’t reply at all.

Chanyeol tried to call him twice, but nobody replied either.

He was worried sick, bad scenarios already crowding his mind, when his phone pinged shortly, notification appearing on the screen.

Baekhyun wrote:

_Now I can’t come. You know how to reach my house, right? See you there in two hours._

Chanyeol frowned shortly.

Sure that he knew how to reach Baekhyun’s house.

He always tried to convince Baekhyun that he didn’t have to come and pick him up since he knew how to go there, but Baekhyun always insisted in go and fetching him at the station.

And… _two hours_?

It took only twenty minutes to reach Baekhyun’s house.

What was he supposed to do for the other one hour and half?

He was already dead tired and maybe the weather himself should have refrained Chanyeol to leave Sinnong-ri that morning.

There was some divine signal that was telling him not to meet Baekhyun that day.

But Chanyeol missed Baekhyun.

He missed him so much and wanted to speak with him, spend time with him, understand what was happening.

So he took the metro and stopped at Baekhyun’s stop, deciding to wait a bit in the café beside his house.

He waited there taking a coffee and then another and then some cookies too.

And he waited.

And waited.

After almost three hours, Baekhyun didn’t wrote him and when he checked in his building, he wasn’t there.

So Chanyeol decided to go to the University, even if he vaguely remembered how to go there.

He almost missed the stop and had to walk more than previewed and when he arrived there was only the surveillance.

“No, sir, I’m pretty sure nobody is here anymore for almost two hours. I closed personally everything and double checked the security cameras” the old man explained him when Chanyeol tried to enquire about some more people being in the building.

Chanyeol thanked the man, bowing shortly, and took the metro back toward Baekhyun’s house.

What was happening?

Why Baekhyun wasn’t showing up?

And busy doing what since he wasn’t at university anymore?

Chanyeol was tired and hungry, all those hours of train weighting on his body more than he cared to admit.

Especially because the night before he helped in the night harvest of some radish for kimchi so he slept even less than usual.

He stopped by a small shop serving jjajangmyeon and ate it in silence under the sorrowful stare of the old lady who owned the place and that probably had pity of Chanyeol’s tiredness and offered him a beer and some side dishes on the house.

At almost nine in the evening, while he was finishing his dish, his phone pinged, attracting his attention.

Baekhyun wrote:

_Be there in five. Sorry but it took longer than previewed_.

What exactly took longer, Chanyeol didn’t know, but he hoped that those five minutes weren’t like the two hours of that afternoon, otherwise it would be a good idea starting to look for a place to spend the night.

Luckily Baekhyun really arrived in five minutes.

Exiting from a luxury flaming-red Jaguar.

Driven by a gorgeous woman on her forties.

Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, paying the old woman of the stand, thanking her for her kindness, before walking outside just in time to see the car driving away and Baekhyun rustling in his pocket picking up the keys.

“Hey” Chanyeol greeted him and Baekhyun forced a small smile, nodding toward him.

“Hey. I’m sorry, it took a while more than expected. We are pretty busy these days with some important projects” he explained and Chanyeol nodded shortly, shifting his stare away.

“Are you fine?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, preceding him inside the elevator.

His cologne was mixed with something sweeter, probably woman’s perfume and Chanyeol felt a bit nauseated.

He didn’t even know how to process what he saw and what it could mean.

“How was the journey? You said that there were some delays…” Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Long. I’m a bit tired” he whispered in reply and Baekhyun smiled briefly at him.

“Let’s shower and sleep a bit. I’m super tired too” he replied and Chanyeol wanted to refuse and to face immediately that discourse, asking him who was the woman, why he wasn’t at university, why he took so long, if he… still loved Chanyeol or not.

But he was too tired.

So he simply nodded, dropping his backpack in Baekhyun’s bedroom before taking a shower, without Baekhyun that had to _make an important call_.

Chanyeol almost didn’t care anymore.

He was so tired of everything and Baekhyun’s behavior those last months was… tiring.

If he didn’t love Chanyeol anymore, he could simply have said it.

At least Chanyeol would have stopped trying that hard to make things right again.

Even if, was there still something to save?

That woman, Baekhyun lying about being at University, not wanting Chanyeol in Seoul, not picking up his call.

What was there to be saved?

He laid down on Baekhyun’s bed while he waited for Baekhyun to finish his own shower too, but he was too tired and he ended up falling asleep.

He woke up the day after with Baekhyun sleeping in his arms, making him smile bitterly at the vision.

How long could he still hold Baekhyun like that, calling him _babe_ and kissing him?

Maybe everything was already over and Chanyeol was the only one still not knowing about it.

He gently caressed Baekhyun’s hair, admiring how cute and soft he looked, beautiful as no one compared to him.

Chanyeol felt an ache in his heart, suddenly realizing that whatever there was before, it wasn’t anymore and it was just a dream, after all.

A pleasant, short, reverie between their lives too different to be fitting with each other, with their living place so near and yet so far to continue whatever that relationship was.

Chanyeol wanted to sit up and to prepare his bag, going away before Baekhyun could wake up, not wanting to face whatever reason Baekhyun could have for the previous day happenings and for the whole avoiding Chanyeol in the past months.

Because he was sure that if starting from the following day, Chanyeol would stop writing or calling Baekhyun, Baekhyun himself wouldn’t look for him either.

However, when he tried to sit up, Baekhyun’s hand gripped shortly on his t-shirt, snuggling into the warmth of Chanyeol’s neck.

“It’s too early” Baekhyun muttered shortly, making Chanyeol inhaled briefly.

“Sleep then. I… need water” he replied and Baekhyun reluctantly let his t-shirt go.

Chanyeol sat up going toward the kitchen, picking up a water bottle from the fridge and drinking from it.

He was wondering if Baekhyun was asleep again so that he could go away without too much ado, but Baekhyun appeared in the kitchen, hair messy and rubbing his eyes.

“What are we doing today?” he asked him and Chanyeol avoided his stare shaking his head.

“It’s too early to decide it now. Go back to sleep” he replied briefly and Baekhyun neared him, caressing the back of his hand.

“Come back with me. So that we can spend a bit of time together…” he whispered, tone clearly alluring and for the first time since forever, Chanyeol refused it.

He shook his head shortly before putting it into words too.

“No, I… It’s better no” he breathed stuttering, not properly explaining it, and Baekhyun frowned shortly, perplexed.

“Chanyeol…? Is there something wrong?” he asked him, immediately more awake than before.

“No, I think I will go home, though. I shouldn’t have come” he replied briefly, stare not meeting Baekhyun’s, who shook his head, puzzled by Chanyeol’s behavior.

“You came here only yesterday. Did something happen? Are you feeling unwell?” Baekhyun asked him again, but Chanyeol inhaled shortly shaking his head, feelings slipping through his fingers, barely hiding how hurt he was and not wanting to show it to Baekhyun.

Because after all, he wouldn’t care as he didn’t ten years before.

“Don’t, please” he whispered finally meeting Baekhyun’s eyes, feeling tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called him again, trying to near him, but Chanyeol shook his head, putting some distance between them.

“Don’t feign you care something about _this_ ” he breathed slightly gesturing between him and Baekhyun.

“I don’t understand…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol interrupted him immediately.

“I don’t either. I… was so excited seeing you after almost a month since last time. And went through such a hell of trip just to see you, to spend some time together. And not only you didn’t come to pick me up, which is per se a weird thing, but you let me wait for almost six hours without being able to enter your house” he started saying, voice slightly wavering.

“It was because…” Baekhyun tried again but Chanyeol stopped him again, shaking his head, stare still not meeting his.

“I went to your University. There was no one” he whispered and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“That’s because we had a…” he tried to justify, making Chanyeol sigh deeply, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“ _We_? You and that gorgeous woman with a flaming-red Jaguar?” Chanyeol asked him, stare finally meeting with Baekhyun’s, voice unsteady.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, but he shook his head shortly.

“It’s not what you think. She is…” he started again but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I don’t care anymore, Baekhyun. I… am tired of this. It’s clear that from your part is not the same anymore. Our commitment is different” he whispered shortly, barely audibly.

That was the best way to end things.

Because it hurt more to continue with that farce that not to end everything once and forever.

Chanyeol couldn’t do it anymore.

The whole thing hurting so deep that sometimes it was even difficult to breathe.

And there was an instant of silence before Baekhyun could let out a short chuckle, shaking his head.

“Commitment? I think you don’t understand. Weren’t we together only for some cuddles and a lot of great sex?” he asked him back, making Chanyeol feeling like someone just slapped him, hurt piercing right in his lungs.

But after all, wasn’t what he was expecting?

What he knew since the whole avoiding Chanyeol started?

Only sex remained good in the whole relationship they had.

“It seems so” he simply replied, forcing a short smile.

“And I can’t do it anymore. So… Sorry for having bothered you for one last time. I’ll pack my things” he concluded, stare not meeting Baekhyun, but Baekhyun’s fingers gripped on his wrist.

They stared at each other for what felt like an infinite moment, and then Baekhyun spoke up.

“At least let’s enjoy one last time?” he proposed him but Chanyeol forced a short smile, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry” he simply repeated, picking up his things, putting on his shoes and going away, only a soft _see you around_ before closing the door.

The weather was still awful, but never as Chanyeol’s mood.

After all, he was deluding himself all the way there.

Baekhyun didn’t love him.

He loved what they physically had.

Which was perfection, actually, seeing how in perfect synchro they were when they were together.

But only that.

No warm feelings during dates.

No cozy mood after dinner while they were watching a movie.

It was all pretend just to reach one and one thing only.

No commitment.

Not wanting to bring their relationship to something more than sex.

Only the physical part of it.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Chanyeol took the train and started another epic journey back home.

Especially because there was an accident due to the bad weather on the Janghang line and it took more than previewed only to reach Munsan-myeon.

Chanyeol called Sehun only around seven in the evening, when he almost reached Sinnong-ri.

The journey was long and he was so tired and so hurt that he didn’t even had the strengths to cry.

“Yeol? You okay?” Sehun asked him shortly, perplexed by the call and Chanyeol sighed shortly.

“I… do you want to drink a beer together tonight?” he asked him briefly, fingers carding through his hair.

“Aren’t you in Seoul with _hyung_?” Sehun immediately retorted but Chanyeol let out a bitter chuckle.

“No, I-I… I don’t think that Seoul is a city for me, you know. And I’m not that in love with him, after all. It was just to spend some time with someone…” he replied trying to result convincing but Sehun was already sighing on the other side of the line.

“Yeol, what happened? Did you argue with _hyung_?” he asked him softly but Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, shaking his head.

“No, we… I couldn’t do it anymore. So I, we, decided to breakup” he replied vaguely and it would be nice if it was a real breakup.

Because it would mean that there was something before.

In their case it was always only sex.

So, could it be a breakup the same?

Chanyeol found himself reasoning on the silliest things only not to think about what just happened.

“You love _hyung_ until the end of the world and back, Yeol. Something must have happened…” Sehun continued shortly making Chanyeol cringe at the world _love_.

“I… do, yes. But it’s not possible anymore. He’s not…” he started saying but then he bit his lips, shaking his head, trying to push the whole thing happened the day before and that morning as far as they could go from his head.

“We can’t be together anymore” he concluded making Sehun sigh deeply, probably shaking his head too.

“Pick you up at Sinnong-ri station?” he proposed and Chanyeol accepted thanking him.

And that evening after six, or maybe ten, beers Chanyeol finally told Sehun everything happened, including all the things he didn’t mention before because he tried to be positive about those.

Including how Baekhyun didn’t want him to go to Seoul.

How he left him waiting for hours, without picking him up nor meeting him.

About him not being at University that night.

About the woman with the flaming-red Jaguar.

And how Baekhyun told him that it was only for sex all along.

Only Chanyeol had feelings.

The worst kind of feelings.

And after crying his heart out as he did the first time Baekhyun left him, Sehun had to make him stay with him, instead of bringing him home, his parents probably too worried if they would see him like that.

“You are the best friend ever, Sehunnie” Chanyeol muttered when Sehun helped him laying down on the bed and Sehun sighed shortly, shaking his head.

“I’m not. I forced you in meeting someone who broke your heart not once but twice. Definitely not something a best friend would do” Sehun whispered back but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“No, I… was glad about meeting him again. It would be simply better for me to realize that he wasn’t serious to start with. At least I would have known that he just wanted to… fuck” he concluded shrugging his shoulders and Sehun sighed deeply again, caressing Chanyeol’s hair.

“Try not to think about it, now. Sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow, okay?” he breathed and Chanyeol smiled softly, nodding.

“Thank you” he concluded, finally letting himself go to sleep, too tired for everything else.

He spent the following day in bed, calling in sick even with his parents, thinking that he was still in Seoul.

Sehun was kind enough to let him spend the night after too.

But on the following day, he was woken up by his phone ringing near him on the nightstand.

On the screen there was written _Mom_.

He sat up immediately, worried, taking the call.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked her, trying to force his best voice but she was the one who sounded worried.

“Yeol? Are you… back in Sinnong-ri?” she asked him tentatively and Chanyeol hummed briefly, easing her.

“Yeah last night. Since it was late and didn’t want to wake you and pops up, I slept at Sehun’s” he replied briefly, standing up, fingers carding through his hair and wondering why his mother was calling him so early in the morning just to ask him.

“Because, uhm, you know, there’s Baekhyunnie here and wanted to see you. And he was…” she started saying but Chanyeol stopped listening at _Baekhyunnie_.

What the hell Baekhyun was doing in Sinnong-ri?

He never came back after going away that second time.

Never in all the period that they were _together_.

“Pass him at the phone” Chanyeol breathed and she replied affirmatively before passing the phone to Baekhyun.

“Hey” Baekhyun greeted him shortly, but his tone was tired.

“What are you doing here?” he asked back coldly but trying not to think too much about his tiredness.

He shouldn’t care anymore about Baekhyun.

They weren’t mean to be together.

“Can we… see? And talk?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol frown even deeper.

“Is there anything to talk about?” he inquired back and hearing Baekhyun huff an exasperated sigh.

“Can you avoid making things even more difficult?” he breathed shortly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“Twenty minutes outside your old house” he stated before hanging up, shaking his head.

Chanyeol was so dumb.

But he was curious of what Baekhyun wanted to talk about.

Those feelings still sparkling brightly with hope in his heart.

He sat up and showered quickly before putting up one of the changes that he had in the backpack that brought with him to Seoul.

And he was almost going out when the entry door opened and Sehun entered.

“Going somewhere?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol sighed deeply.

“He’s in Sinnong-ri. I don’t know why he’s here, but…” he started saying, but Sehun stopped him immediately.

“You can’t even pronounce _hyung_ ’s name. How do you plan on facing him?” he asked him, shaking his head and Chanyeol inhaled shortly.

“I don’t know. I know nothing in this moment, but he’s… here. And maybe there’s a reason” he whispered, trying to sound convincing, at least to himself.

Sehun, though, shook his head again.

“You are deluding yourself again, Yeol. He’s not…” he tried to say, but Chanyeol interrupted him with a small shake of his head.

“A proper closure. Nothing more” he breathed and Sehun inhaled deeply before nodding shortly, shooing him away with his hand.

And Chanyeol exited walking until old Byun’s home, seeing Baekhyun smoking slowly on the stairs outside.

“I thought you wouldn’t come” Baekhyun stated raising his stare from the floor to Chanyeol.

“Sehun was worried for me” he whispered not closing the distance between them and simply standing at the end of the stairs out of Baekhyun’s house.

“He’s right. You shouldn’t be here” Baekhyun added, making Chanyeol shake his head, letting out a bitter chuckle.

“Don’t make me change idea” he stated but Baekhyun sat up, shaking his head.

“And I don’t know either why you are here, but I’m grateful. Because it took your _see you around_ , Dae’s punch and three hours journey here to make me realize how idiot I am” he started saying and even before Chanyeol could comment on it, Baekhyun made a small gesture with his hand.

“Please, let me finish. Later you can say all that you want. But let speak before” he interrupted him and Chanyeol sighed shortly, nodding and then gesturing toward the sea.

They started walking in silence down the main road, reaching the seaside.

“I… am sorry, first of all. For telling you that it was sex all along. Especially because it’s not… true. It never was only a physical matter between us” he started saying and Chanyeol was already frowning but kept his questions for him.

“It all started that evening when we went out with _hyung_ and Dae and… it was the first time I forgot something University-related. It _never_ happened to me. Because all the lessons and experiments always were the most important things to me” Baekhyun started speaking, briefly, lighting up another cigarette and smoking in silence.

“And I… was afraid of it. Because with you, I wanted to think only about us and what to do together, where to go, where to bring you anew in Seoul, what to eat and so on. It couldn’t be that there was something more important than university matters to me, than _my work_. It’s the only thing that never betrayed me and always gave me the right compensation for my efforts” Baekhyun continued, dragging longer on his cigarette and making Chanyeol press his lips in a thin line.

“But then I realize that there was something more that made me equally happy, never betrayed me and even when he could have slapped me, accuse me to betray him, to mistreat him, and that simply walked away with a small _I can’t do this anymore_ ” Baekhyun whispered, shaking his head and pressing the cigarette butt in his portable ashtray.

“And that brought me to think about what that sentence really meant. Because it wasn’t only two days ago things. There was something more. And Dae, he opened my eyes to a whole lot of things, after punching me twice for being an idiot and once more because _reasons_. What you couldn’t do anymore, it wasn’t having something to do with me, but keeping up with my horrible university and laboratory schedules without even flinching. Keeping up with me telling you that I didn’t want you to come to Seoul because I was too busy trying to find an excuse not to feel too soft around you again, not to feel too in love with you that the whole rest of the world could disappear and I couldn’t care less, university included. With me never coming here but always forcing you to come to Seoul even to spend nothing more than one day together. With me replying that I hadn’t time for you. I made you wait hours in that bad weather that day, knowing that you had a long journey on your back, just because I was selfish enough not to reject an after-work meeting. And even with Mrs. Sato… I could have told you that she’s just the wife of one of my colleagues and she dropped me off because I realized I was even later than expected” he whispered stopping and looking at Chanyeol, forcing a tired smile.

“It was just me being the worst boyfriend you could have ever asked for” he breathed, shaking his head and when Chanyeol tried to speak up again, Baekhyun stopped him.

“You never complained about anything. You always stayed with me despite the schedules, despite me treating you coldly, not replying to your messages or calls. You never gave me the cold shoulders, neither the day before yesterday, when you could have because you had all the rights to do it. However, you didn’t want to hurt me, despite how much I hurt you” he continued hand moving toward Chanyeol’s cheek but the stopping mid-air and returning on Baekhyun’s sweater.

“What I did is… unforgivable, but I just wanted you to know that the real reason why I distanced you for my life, is not because I didn’t love you anymore. But because I loved you too much and I was scared of whatever it could happen if I let you that close to me, because I’ve never felt as invested in someone as I do now for you” Baekhyun whispered, forcing a soft, small smile.

“Why you wanted me to know?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, pinching his lips between his fingers.

“Because even if you are tired of me, I wanted you to know that it wasn’t only sex for me. I… loved you as I never loved anyone else before you and I probably do it from way before meeting you again” he replied honesty sipping from his words and his stare, making Chanyeol shake his head.

“I never said that I’m tired of you. It’s the situation that it’s tiring me off. I think I’ve previously told you in one of our endless night on the couch talking. I will never get enough of you. I’m just… tired of spending so many energies in something that _you_ don’t want. That we are not building together. And I thought I could do it, because Seoul wasn’t so far after all, and you were oh so cute at the start, supportive and clearly invested as I was” Chanyeol started explaining, stare shifting away, voice becoming feeble.

“But it’s difficult when you are doing all by yourself, not seeing any result anymore. And more love I tried to pour in our relationship, the farther you became from me. I… thought you didn’t love me anymore. And the day before yesterday’s events were… more than I could take. I should have stayed home as you suggested from the very start. Why forcing myself so much to be there for you when you didn’t want me there? It’s _this_ that I can’t do it anymore” he concluded, forcing a short smile, shaking his head.

The small breeze from before became a slightly stronger wind, messing their hair up, Chanyeol barely able to look at Baekhyun in the eyes.

“I said Sehun that I was coming here for a proper closure, a real _farewell_ ” he breathed shortly glimpsing toward Baekhyun more than looking at him.

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun stated briefly and this time his hand moved on Chanyeol’s cheek, stroking it softly.

“I will never stop loving you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s hand on his cheek before softly kissing it.

“Is there… no way out for us? No possibilities? Are we really fated to break up again?” Baekhyun whispered, shortly closing part of the distance that there still was between them and Chanyeol sighed shortly.

“As long as we live so far apart, yes. Our lives are too different and I can’t leave this place. And not only because my parents and my work are here, but because Seoul is suffocating for me. It’s not green enough, I can’t fish, I can’t breathe properly and I feel like I’m caged in a beautiful sparkling prison made of glass and steel. And I can’t even force you back here when it’s clear that you love your work and Seoul” Chanyeol explained in a soft voice, closing his eyes and letting Baekhyun’s cologne reach him once again, maybe for the last time.

“Neither if I find a different solution?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, opening back his eyes, looking at Baekhyun interested and perplexed at the meantime.

“I have an idea. But I wanted to be sure you would be willing to take me in again, for the third time, despite me being worthless and hurting you so bad in the past and even now” Baekhyun stated and in his stare there was a determination that Chanyeol never saw there, neither when Baekhyun decided to transfer to Seoul for the first time.

“Baekhyun, I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips.

“I know that I’m no one to ask you to welcome me again in your life, but I love you and this time I know what I want more, above everything else, and what it’s the most important thing to me. I… will transform all your tears in smiles once again, like it was when we were younger. Would you trust me just one last time?” Baekhyun stated softly but with a strength that was new to Chanyeol too.

And he was enthralled by Baekhyun, as he was the first time Chanyeol realized he was in love with him.

So beautiful and precious, so warm and sweet near him.

“Promise you won’t leave me again? That we will be finally together and this time forever?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, stare searching for Baekhyun’s, trying to understand how wise it was to trust Baekhyun once again despite all that happened between them.

To entrust him again his feelings, his heart, without any other warranty but Baekhyun’s soft voice in the sea breeze.

“It will be forever” Baekhyun stated, opening in the sweetest smile Chanyeol ever saw on his lips.

“Just tell me how much it will take” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun hummed shortly in thought before nodding shortly.

“Give me two months. I’ll call you when everything is settled” he concluded smiling softly toward Chanyeol who nodded back at him.

“I’m… giving you my heart again, Baekhyun. Against all the odds and all the previous happenings. Please, don’t make me regret it once again” he concluded, voice barely audible and fingers gently going to pinch Baekhyun’s cheek who smiled again toward him, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his.

“I love you, Chanyeol. Sorry for taking this long to finally take responsibility of my feelings towards you and the immensity of yours toward me. I… was the worst and I know that I won’t ever be excused for this but let me make amends. I promise I will cherish you so much you won’t ever remember there was a time when we weren’t together” he breathed, sweetly kissing Chanyeol’s fingers and making Chanyeol blush shortly, sighing briefly.

“I… trust you, Baekhyun. Don’t make me wait too much” Chanyeol concluded and Baekhyun nodded again, before looking at Chanyeol in a wordless request.

“Come here” Chanyeol whispered opening his arms and Baekhyun hugged him, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol soft hoodie, pulling Chanyeol as near as possible to him.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, Yeol…” he breathed so softly that Chanyeol almost missed his words, hands stroking on Baekhyun’s back.

“As long as you love me and we will be together, I don’t need anything else” Chanyeol replied sweetly, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head, and Baekhyun sighed even deeper, shaking his head.

“Two months and I will be yours until you won’t be tired of me” he added shortly, making Chanyeol snort, shaking his head too, huffing shortly.

“Didn’t I already tell you? I won’t ever get enough of you. And I can’t be tired of _you_ ” Chanyeol repeated for the third time that day but Baekhyun hugged him even tighter.

“You… are too precious for me” he started saying, but Chanyeol pinched his side, immediately stopping him.

“Two months and you won’t be able to free yourself of my presence anymore. Are you sure you want to sign in for it?” Chanyeol asked him briefly earning himself a glare from Baekhyun.

“I-d-i-o-t. You are my only love since forever… You think I wouldn’t be pleased by having you around forever?” he asked him and Chanyeol beamed at him, making Baekhyun blush, shaking his head softly, speechless at Chanyeol’s brightness.

“Escort me until the parking place near the station?” Baekhyun whispered, making Chanyeol frown.

“You came with the car?” he asked him perplexed and Baekhyun nodded briefly, distancing himself from Chanyeol, lightening himself a cigarette.

“I didn’t know the schedules for trains and it would take too much looking for them. So… car it was” he concluded shrugging his shoulders but Chanyeol was perplexed.

Baekhyun hated driving on the long distance, especially alone.

It made him blue and melancholic.

“I… appreciate it” he whispered making Baekhyun blush, before shaking his head.

“It was the very least I could do for you since what happened” he retorted caressing his cheek with the hand that didn’t have the cigarette.

Chanyeol sighed shortly, leaning on the contact.

“I will miss you” he stated out of blue and Baekhyun smiled briefly at him.

“I will too. However, it’s needed. And I promise it will be for the last time” Baekhyun whispered shortly, gently stroking Chanyeol’s cheek with his fingers.

“Will you call me when everything is done?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded immediately.

“As soon as I’m done. I’m sorry for making you wait for me again” he replied and Chanyeol shook his head.

“As long as you will come back, I’m fine with the waiting” he concluded shrugging his shoulders.

They spoke a bit more while walking toward the train station near Baekhyun’s black Audi.

“I’ll do as quickly as possible. I won’t make you wait too long” he finally concluded and Chanyeol leant in, softly kissing Baekhyun’s nose.

“I’ll be here” he whispered, making Baekhyun smile widely.

And after Baekhyun drove away, Chanyeol felt all the heaviness that he kind of forgot while Baekhyun was caressing his cheek.

What would it be of their relationship?

Was it correct to trust Baekhyun again for one more time?

Or Chanyeol would end up burning himself up once again?

Those following two months were… _long_.

Awfully long.

Chanyeol missed Baekhyun every single day of his life while working at the greengrocery, spending every single free hour of his days out near the sea, fishing or relaxing in his small hut.

He almost argued with Sehun regarding giving Baekhyun another possibility, letting him in his life again.

Sehun disagreed with that idea and showed it every single time that they saw each other.

Reason why, Chanyeol started shortly avoiding him.

Not that he didn’t like Sehun anymore, at all.

They were friends since forever, Chanyeol would never force Sehun out of his life completely, but he didn’t want to argue with Sehun anymore.

Not about Baekhyun.

Especially not when Chanyeol still didn’t have any news about him and the two months-long waiting was almost over.

That day, Chanyeol was coming back from the seaside, after spending there almost the whole day fishing.

His small container was full of fishes and he knew that his mother was already enjoying the idea of cooking them.

When he reached the main road, though, there was a bit of fuss going on and Chanyeol frowned shortly nearing old man Lee, asking about what was happening.

“It seems like that the major is about to make some discourse. There was a communication few hours ago” he replied shortly, making Chanyeol frown even deeper.

“A communication?” he echoed but he only dropped the fishes at home before going too.

Outside the city hall the major was greeting some personalities dressed in nice clothes and suits.

It seemed to be something formal and annoying, so Chanyeol was almost going away, not interested in the slightest.

But from the main building, Baekhyun exited too, wearing a dark blue suit that made him look completely different compared to his fluffy hoodies and extra-large sweaters.

He shook hands with the major and then he went to open the door of the same flaming-red Jaguar Chanyeol saw that time in Seoul.

From it, though, didn’t exit a gorgeous woman like before but a man on his fifties, that shook his hand with Baekhyun smiling widely at him.

After few more formalities, under Chanyeol’s perplexed stare, the major started to speak.

“Dear Sinnong-ri citizens, we are pleased to bring you a bright news for our town” he started saying and Chanyeol couldn’t take off his eyes from Baekhyun who, once he realized that in the crowd there was Chanyeol too, smiled softly toward him.

“We are honored to announce that Sinnong-ri museum will finally open up again in all his previous glory” the major continued and the people around Chanyeol cheered happily at the news, clapping their hands.

Chanyeol inhaled shortly, clapping his hands too, happy that Baekhyun’s work was somehow recognized and finally the museum could be open again.

“However, this is not the only news we have for you” the major continued and Chanyeol frowned shortly, trying to understand what he was referring to.

“Thanks to professor Nam, head of Sacred Heart University in Seoul, Mr. Kang, minister for Korean Cultural Heritage, and Mr. Sato, promoter of Korean Arts especially in Japan, we will have an important and renowned personality as executive director of our museum. Let me re-introduce you since he lived here before, professor Byun” he stated gesturing toward Baekhyun who bowed shortly nearing him before bowing again.

And Chanyeol couldn’t believe at his ears.

Baekhyun would be the director of their museum?

So… he would remain in Sinnong-ri?

“I’m honored about this charge and I want to thank Mr. Sato for his support in the last year for my research and for finding my work interesting. And also Mr. Kang for supporting even my worst decision in pressing for Korean calligraphy and ink-art to be recognized as universal cultural heritage. And last but not least, professor Nam, for granting me to keep my work at University even if I will still direct the museum. Thank you for entrusting me with Cultural department once again” he stated bowing again at each mention, speaking directly with said personalities.

“With the major, we decided that next Sunday the museum will re-open officially and we will grant free attendance for all Sinnong-ri citizens” he added smiling and there was another louder clapping all around Chanyeol even if he couldn’t still process all that was happening.

So… the museum was about to be open again?

And Baekhyun as his director would live in Sinnong-ri?

Was that Baekhyun’s solution for their relationship?

Chanyeol was so perplexed that he simply stood there, trying to process everything.

After few formalities more, people went away, Baekhyun accompanied Mr. Sato again on his Jaguar, but didn’t go away with him.

He shook his hand again with the major and Mr. Kang that went away together, leaving Baekhyun alone with professor Nam.

Baekhyun slightly hinted toward Chanyeol to near them and Chanyeol frowned shortly, nodding.

“Ah, so I finally meet the real reason behind everything” professor Nam stated smiling toward Chanyeol who was frowning deeply.

Baekhyun instead was slightly blushing, shaking his head.

“Come on, I made it mainly because this museum is beautiful and its cultural value…” he started saying but professor Nam shook his head shortly.

“Sure, sure. Mr. Park, right? It’s an honor to finally meet you” he stated toward Chanyeol who slightly bowed toward him.

“The honor is mine, actually. I’m not an important personality nor…” he started saying but professor Nam chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Indeed. That’s why I’m even more honored to meet you” he interrupted him, making Chanyeol frown even deeper.

“I’ve been knowing Baekhyun since his university days. He always was the most focused student I’ve ever had and the most prepared and competent researcher I’ve ever had the pleasure to have in my university. Nothing ever fazed him from his studies and I always wondered if there was something _off_ in this whole commitment toward his work” he started saying shortly, humming in thought and ignoring Baekhyun’s silent protests.

“But when two months ago he came to me asking about Sinnong-ri museum and how he was interested in keeping both his previous work and starting off with the reopening of said museum, I thought that something was even more _off_ than before. But when he slightly hinted to a lover and protect a precious smile, I understood how for the first time Baekhyun found something important in his life, apart from his work. And meeting you is… like meeting a dear friend already. Please take care of our Baekhyun. He’s a bit stubborn, but he’s the best” he concluded bowing toward Chanyeol who immediately bowed in reply, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“I-I will cherish him. Thank you for granting him this possibility and trusting in his more than valuable resources” he replied, making professor Nam chuckle softly, patting Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“It’s almost cute, Baekhyun. But I won’t tease you any longer. Don’t forget to show up at least once per week at the committee meeting. And don’t be a stranger, forgetting about me as soon as you settle down again here in Sinnong-ri” he concluded making Baekhyun blush deeper, before shaking his head.

“I owe you too much for forgetting about you, _hyung_ ” he concluded and professor Nam chuckled before walking toward the parking place, waiving at them and finally letting Chanyeol alone with Baekhyun.

“So…” Baekhyun started, stare shifting from professor Nam’s back to Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol stared back at him, feeling tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

“You are really back?” he muttered and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.

“Yeah. With conditions, but yes. And I won’t go away this time” he whispered in reply, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

“Conditions?” he echoed and Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“Like going at least once per week to Seoul for the _committee meeting_ , being still the head of the Cultural Heritage Department, working my work also from here, managing even the department. And… calling Dae at least once every day” he explained softly, smile still present on his lips but Chanyeol was worried, shaking his head.

“Won’t you overwork yourself? And you like Seoul so much…” he started saying but Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips shortly.

“I can do it. I’ve already settled everything. And I can go to Seoul whenever I want. My heart is still here, where you are” he breathed, moving his fingers from Chanyeol’s lips to his cheek, gently stroking it.

And when Chanyeol didn’t say anything because he was still processing the fact that Baekhyun would really come back living in Sinnong-ri and that they could _maybe_ restart again what they had, Baekhyun smiled briefly, hand moving away for Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Or maybe I was late again and your feelings are not the same?” Baekhyun asked him, the brightness in his eyes clouded by worry.

Chanyeol shook his head shortly and even before he could speak up, Baekhyun chuckled bitterly.

“You don’t have to force yourself. I… am fine with rejection since what happened in the past and how long I made you wait without any contact. I would deserve a cold treatment now more than ever” he started explaining but Chanyeol shook his head again, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.

“I waited for you and you only these two months. You will always have my heart, Baekhyun. You did when we were younger and you do now” he whispered, tears finally appearing in his eyes, making them glassy.

Baekhyun frowned briefly caressing Chanyeol’s cheek too.

“Don’t cry, though. I told you I would bring back laughter and smile not tears” he retorted and Chanyeol nodded shortly but he was too happy.

“Come here and kiss me” Baekhyun finally whispered making Chanyeol frown shortly.

“Actually, I was coming back from fishing and the hut and…” he started saying but Baekhyun’s fingers carded in his hair, pulling him down and kissing him softly, slowly without any rush.

“I love you, Chanyeol. Everything of you” he breathed in the kiss and Chanyeol sighed softly before kissing him again, enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun’s plush lips on his.

“I love you too. Thank you for being back for me” he concluded making Baekhyun smile even wider, before he could take Chanyeol’s hand in his, walking down the main street together in the early sunset.

The museum re-opening was a huge success.

Thanks to Mr. Kang, it was sponsored everywhere and featured in every major cultural site in South Korea, attracting like this a lot of visitor coming also from other cities, not only nearby ones.

Baekhyun was super busy for the first few weeks, seeing Chanyeol only late at night or on Monday, museum closure day.

Chanyeol couldn’t ask for anything more, though, since Baekhyun always tried his best even when he was super tired, always writing messages to Chanyeol and inviting him out even when he could have just slept.

And everything was so soft, warm and cute that Chanyeol thought that he was living in a dream.

A dream that didn’t include sex, though, seeing how Baekhyun was always super busy and how they still lived in separated places, matter not even coming close to their everyday discourses.

That evening Chanyeol was going back home from work when he received a short message from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wrote:

Still report to be finished but I would use a beer. What about a night visit to the museum?

Chanyeol chuckled softly, tapping the notification and typing away a short reply: _Coming. You sure beer is sufficient? I can bring you a nice whiskey if you are up to it_.

And even before he could lock the screen, Baekhyun’s reply was already there.

_You know me so well_.

Chanyeol smiled softly before passing to a minimart, buying a bottle and going up to the museum.

Baekhyun was waiting for him outside, smoking in silence, eyes fixed on the screen of his phone, frowning.

“Troubles?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun shook his head, locking his phone and smiling at him.

“Nope. Thanks for coming up here just for me. Up to a drink together?” he retorted gesturing the museum and Chanyeol nodded softly.

Baekhyun was wearing again his usual hoodie despite being the director of the museum and Chanyeol loved him even more for not caring in the slightest about it.

Baekhyun pressed his finished cigarette in his portable ashtray and then walked inside, closing all the doors behind them.

“This place is super huge and working at night sometimes creeps me out if I know that every single door is not closed properly” Baekhyun explained shortly but Chanyeol smiled at him nodding.

It was more than understandable.

Baekhyun guided him up to his office slightly bigger than the one he had in Seoul and picked up two glasses from the small closet near the door.

“There’s only green tea and water here… Nothing that could help me tonight” he added showing Chanyeol a conspicuous supply of said beverages.

“Are you sure everything is fine?” Chanyeol asked him, worried about Baekhyun and finally Baekhyun sighed briefly, opening the whiskey bottle that Chanyeol put on his desk.

“I need to finish writing this report but I’m too unfocused on things and I thought that some alcohol could help me. Usually it does…” he explained pouring the golden liquid in the two glasses and giving one to Chanyeol who took it, nodding.

“It has to be written tonight? Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” he asked him, sipping the whiskey and Baekhyun did the same before shaking his head.

“And… can I do something for you?” Chanyeol asked him again softly, nearing him, clearly realizing how tired and annoyed by the whole _report_ thing Baekhyun was.

Baekhyun hummed shortly in thought, sipping again for the glass, leaning on his desk.

“ _Something_?” he echoed and Chanyeol nodded briefly, emptying his glass, before nearing Baekhyun, fingers gently brushing his cheeks.

“Yeah, to help you wind down a bit. Maybe you can’t write it because you are too stressed up” Chanyeol suggested before putting down the glass on Baekhyun’s desk, moving his hands to massage Baekhyun’s shoulders that closed his eyes in appreciation.

“You are always so over-caring” Baekhyun whispered before emptying his glass too, earning a soft chuckle from Chanyeol, who shook his head shortly.

“And you are so stubborn. Would you mind letting me help you relax a bit? Even just a massage, five minutes of your time, no more. I promise” he stated softly, trying to be convincing, and Baekhyun sighed shortly, stare moving on Chanyeol, sweet and fond.

“Fine, thank you” he concluded sitting down on one of the chair behind his desk, giving his back to Chanyeol, ready to receive whichever thing could came from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shifted his position behind Baekhyun and his hands started massaging his shoulders, slowly, pressing in the zones that Baekhyun found more hurtful due to his incorrect sitting position.

“Next Monday… come with me at the shrine?” Baekhyun asked him out of the blue in the silence and Chanyeol frowned shortly but was already nodding.

“Sure. Want me to prepare something to eat too?” he retorted even if his tone was tinted with curiosity, and Baekhyun hummed in thought.

“It would be a nice thing” he whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying Chanyeol’s hands on his shoulders.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

“It was… one of our first dates out. Do you remember?” he asked toward Chanyeol who let out a soft chuckle too, nodding.

“Yeah. It was supposed to be an innocent trip out but then we got stuck out for the night because the road was hindered by a landslide. And it became less innocent” Chanyeol replied shortly, still remembering how Baekhyun was perfect under him that night, pleading and moaning.

The only thought brought Chanyeol back to all the following times that they had sex, even to the most recent ones, even if they were still distant since it was almost four months since Chanyeol last held Baekhyun.

“You were so innocent and cute, though” Baekhyun let out softly, fingers reaching Chanyeol’s hand on his shoulders.

Chanyeol felt the blush creeping up to his cheeks, clearly remembering also his hesitance and awkwardness of those first times, tentatively touching Baekhyun, wondering how it was possible that someone so beautiful was really up to letting himself being touched by Chanyeol.

“I…” he started saying but Baekhyun sat up, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol’s own, pulling him near, completely eliminating the distance between them.

“Yet, you were and still are the only one who can touch me like that, making me feel that good. The only one I dreamt of even when we were apart” Baekhyun breathed, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s cheek, stare lingering longer on Chanyeol’s lips before moving to his eyes.

“You are still as beautiful as you were before. And the only one I want to make feel that way…” Chanyeol started saying hands moving to Baekhyun’s sides, softly stroking them before his fingers could find their way under Baekhyun’s hoodie, reaching his skin, so soft and warm, making it explode in goosebumps.

“And you are still so sensitive, making me want to feel you more” Chanyeol added, leaning in and speaking directly in Baekhyun’s ear, voice low, barely audible, feeling Baekhyun shiver under his touches.

“It’s just because you know how to…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol slightly bit his ear, before licking it shortly, making Baekhyun gasp in surprise before releasing a short sigh, eyes closing in appreciation.

“Touch you? Making you feel good?” Chanyeol whispered before moving his lips on Baekhyun’s neck kissing him slowly while his fingers moved up to his torso, until his nipples, padding one of them, making Baekhyun bit his lips, muffling a moan.

“Both… And I miss it so much” he observed making Chanyeol hide a small chuckle.

“Really? I thought you were fine with things as they are…” Chanyeol started saying shortly, pinching softly Baekhyun’s nipple, making him groan, biting harder on his lips.

“You mean with you being constantly around but without being able to freely touch you? No, definitely not fine with this” he retorted immediately making Chanyeol smile shortly, slightly biting his neck, earning himself another low groan and Baekhyun’s fingers gripping harder on his t-shirt.

“So… would you mind if I touch you?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, snuggling his nose against Baekhyun’s neck, fingers continuously playing with Baekhyun’s nipples.

“Only touch?” he asked briefly, voice trembling in trying to hide the pleasure, but still hearable in his tone, so appealing to Chanyeol.

“Would it be fine? I mean, we are here in your studio and…” he started saying but Baekhyun carded his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him down, almost kissing him.

“Fine? I’m dying in the waiting, babe. And now that we are alone and I have you here so willing, do you think I will find it _not fine_?” he breathed against Chanyeol’s lips, stare meeting Chanyeol’s perplexed one, but making him smile fondly, briefly shaking his head.

“I love you” Chanyeol whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s, feeling him kissing back, tongue sliding along his bottom lip, forcing his way in.

They kissed slowly, Baekhyun’s fingers pulling Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him nearer, while Chanyeol’s fingers moved on Baekhyun’s back, gently caressing his spine down to his tailbone before gripping harder on his ass, making Baekhyun groan in the kiss.

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up from his thighs, leaning him on the desk, interrupting the kiss only to move his lips on Baekhyun’s neck, kissing and biting him, leaving a red and purple line of signs on his neck.

Baekhyun gripped harder on his hair, pulling him near.

“Chanyeol, _ah_ , wait…” he breathed and when Chanyeol stopped his motions, looking at him waiting, Baekhyun pulled away his own hoodie, remaining only with a t-shirt that Chanyeol recognized as his own.

“I thought I lost it…” he observed making Baekhyun blush softly, shaking his head.

“It’s…” he started saying even if it was clear that he was embarrassed and didn’t know how to properly explain it.

Chanyeol kissed him softly before shaking his head.

“It’s fine. I love seeing you with my clothes” he whispered before biting again Baekhyun’s neck, thanking the bigger size of the t-shirt that gave him plenty of access to a lot of places.

Baekhyun moaned lowly, arching his back toward Chanyeol who didn’t hesitate anymore, fingers moving again to play with Baekhyun’s nipples, making him groan, grinding his erection with Chanyeol’s own.

And they were already so hard that Chanyeol wanted to simply fuck Baekhyun without any more pleasantries.

However, it was too much time since last time to simply end it with a quick fuck.

Chanyeol kneeled down, fingers unbuckling Baekhyun’s jeans, before pulling down both the jeans and the boxer, letting Baekhyun’s erection spring free, hard and leaking precum.

“-Yeol…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol leant in, licking it from the base to the tip, making Baekhyun shiver and hide a small moan.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like it…” Chanyeol started saying, licking it again and Baekhyun bit shortly his lips, shaking his head, making Chanyeol smirk softly before taking Baekhyun’s erection in his mouth, slightly starting to suck on it.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, fingers immediately carding in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling gently.

“Ah, there’s no way I don’t like this. Your tongue works m-miracle” Baekhyun breathed while Chanyeol started to move on his erection, slowly, gently, almost leisurely.

Chanyeol hummed shortly in acknowledgement and proceeded with what he was doing on Baekhyun’s erection, gently, briefly almost imperceptibly.

He felt Baekhyun getting thicker, twitching, in his mouth with every single lick and suck more, precum starting to stain his tongue more than before.

His fingers reached for Baekhyun’s balls, gently caressing and squeezing them, feeling them getting tighter, Baekhyun thrusting more inside his mouth, searching for more friction, more sensation around his erection.

And when Chanyeol moved his other hand at the base of Baekhyun’s shaft, gripping slightly harder and setting a quicker pace, Baekhyun let out a low moan, gripping even harder in Chanyeol’s hair.

“Ah, please, Chanyeol…” he breathed, letting himself go and thrusting in Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol let him move as he pleased, adapting to his pace, fingers not leaving nor his erection, nor his balls, continuously stimulating both of them.

“P-Pull away…” Baekhyun breathed, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair but Chanyeol slightly shook his head, quickening his movements on Baekhyun’s erection, feeling him come hot and sticky on his tongue, swallowing down every single drop of it, while Baekhyun called his name so lowly and erotically that Chanyeol could have come in that moment too.

Chanyeol licked Baekhyun’s erection clean, gently, without pressing too much due to the oversensitivity but Baekhyun was already pulling him up, kissing him, ignoring the fact that Chanyeol’s mouth tasted like Baekhyun’s cum in that moment.

“Babe, w-wait…” Chanyeol whispered but Baekhyun pulled him even near, kissing him more and who was Chanyeol to refuse it?

They kissed in silence, Chanyeol’s hands gently caressing Baekhyun’s side, humming in content each time Baekhyun pulled his hair.

“I want you” Baekhyun stated softly, a breath barely audible against Chanyeol’s lips, making him hum in thought, considering how they could do it without making a mess.

“I want you too even though I can’t promise you I will manage the mess we will make this time” he started saying, but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Let’s choose the less messy way?” he proposed him and Chanyeol hummed considering things before picking up his wallet from his back pocket and extracting a condom from it.

“I have just one. And no lube” he stated shortly making Baekhyun hum gesturing toward his own jeans.

Chanyeol leant down, picking up Baekhyun’s wallet and giving it to Baekhyun who briefly checked the inside, sighing.

“Nothing. I can’t believe it that you are more equipped than me this time…” he stated shaking his head and Chanyeol let out a short chuckle before returning on the important matter.

“We could use it for you?” he proposed and Baekhyun hummed briefly, biting his lips.

“Yeah, it seems the best to me” he agreed and Chanyeol nodded shortly, fingers gently caressing Baekhyun’s thighs.

“It would mean letting me come inside you without…” he started saying but Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips.

“You know I find it sexy” he stated but Chanyeol hummed briefly, cheeks getting slightly redder at the mention.

“I-I know, but it would mean later writing the end of the report without being able to properly clean yourself up” he explained briefly and Baekhyun bit his lips, interested more than worried.

“It would be a pleasant sensation. That I will bring with me every time I will try to write a report sitting here at this desk” he breathed, fingers gently carding through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him near him.

“Don’t you want me to think of you fucking me on this desk every time I’m here alone? At how you are the only one who can take me, make me feel this good?” he continued and Chanyeol groaned lowly, biting his own lips, enjoying that kind of talk more than he would ever admit, and gripping harder on Baekhyun’s sides.

“Turn around and let me entertain you, stamping this moment in your memory so that every time you will be sitting here you will remember how good I’m about to make you feel, and you will be constantly hard, only hoping to see me soon, pleading me to do once again the same” Chanyeol concluded, gently gripping again Baekhyun’s sides, making him groan lowly but obeying immediately detaching from the desk only to turn around, leaning in and showing Chanyeol his ass so perfect and round and Chanyeol wasn’t waiting for anything else.

He kneeled down again, shortly spreading Baekhyun’s buttocks wider, licking his entrance and making him whimper at the motion.

Chanyeol took his time, slowly, adding more saliva, circling his entrance without actually thrusting in.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, pressing his ass toward Chanyeol, looking for more friction, more wetness any kind of insertion and Chanyeol went immediately to his fingers, without forcing his tongue in.

He inserted the first finger in, finding it surprisingly loose.

“Oh” he let out pleasantly surprised before adding a bit more saliva and adding another finger immediately after the first one, making Baekhyun groan lowly, throwing his head back, hands gripping harder on the desk and pressing against Chanyeol’s insertion.

“It seems like you touch yourself regularly here…” Chanyeol whispered, starting to thrust in and out his fingers and Baekhyun moaned lowly, nodding shortly.

“I missed this too much, Yeol…” he muttered in reply and Chanyeol groaned lowly, slightly biting Baekhyun’s buttock, making him yip in surprise.

“If you missed it so much, why didn’t you ask me?” he asked him, thrusting another finger in making Baekhyun moan again.

“I-I… couldn’t ask for it. Not after everything…” he breathed shortly in reply, voice tinted with pleasure, but Chanyeol thrusted harder inside him, making him moan loudly.

“You know that every wish you have is my command, babe. But I understand your point, somehow” he started saying and even before Baekhyun could process a reply, he finally added the last finger, making Baekhyun arch his back taking all of Chanyeol’s fingers inside himself, moaning even louder than before.

“Now that we are here though and you are so _open_ to me, once again hard and leaking… You can ask whatever you want” Chanyeol continued setting a slightly faster pace, finally reaching Baekhyun’s prostate and making him muffle another moan, this time lower, echoing deeply inside Chanyeol too.

“I…” he started saying, voice wavering, clearly lost in pleasure, trying to focus on the right words.

“I want you inside me. Fill me up” he finally stated, making Chanyeol lean down to kiss his nape gently, softly before he could rip open the foil package of the only condom they had.

“Can I put it on for you?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, pushing again against Chanyeol’s fingers.

Chanyeol took it and slowly rolled it up on Baekhyun’s erection, gently tugging it, earning a small moan from Baekhyun.

He started to stroke it gently, fingers still thrusting inside Baekhyun, making him arch his back again, groaning shortly, undecided if he wanted to thrust in Chanyeol’s hand on his erection or push on Chanyeol’s fingers inside himself.

“Chanyeol, _please_ ” he breathed and Chanyeol leant in again, biting his nape, making him moan again, throwing his head back.

“Tell me what you want, and I will give you” Chanyeol whispered on his ear slightly biting it, tongue licking its profile.

“Take me, Chanyeol, please. Fuck me and mess me up as only you can do” he replied groaning lowly, voice unstable, filled with pleasure and want.

Chanyeol checked how stretched he was before stroking again Baekhyun’s erection.

“Can I, then? It seems like you are ready here too” Chanyeol whispered, not stopping to torment Baekhyun’s ear with his tongue and teeth.

“ _Please_ ” was Baekhyun’s only reply before Chanyeol could unbuckle his jeans too, pulling them down together with his boxer, letting out his own erection, hard and aching to be touched and released.

He stroked it shortly, fingering Baekhyun leisurely a bit more and then, without any other forenotice, he simply pulled out his fingers before thrusting in his erection, as slowly as possible, enjoying every single inch more until he could bottom out, filling completely Baekhyun up, making him moan lowly, fingers gripping harder on the desk and pressing against the insertion.

“Finally full” he breathed and Chanyeol leant in, kissing his nape, gently.

“You are such a miracle, so tight and hot…” he muttered lowly, making Baekhyun shiver softly underneath him, making him feel it even more.

Chanyeol’s hands went to Baekhyun’s side, slightly gripping harder and started to thrust inside him, leisurely, slowly, enjoying the tightness and the warmth.

“Don’t take your time and fuck me properly” Baekhyun groaned, pressing against Chanyeol’s pushes, making him chuckle softly, starting again to kiss his nape, thrusting harder inside Baekhyun.

“So impatient, babe, I won’t let you hanging. No worries” he breathed, biting Baekhyun’s neck, making him arch his back, welcoming Chanyeol’s erection even more inside himself, getting to pound against his prostate, making him cry in pleasure.

“Yeol” he moaned and Chanyeol’s fingers crawled under Baekhyun’s t-shirt, up to his nipples, pinching and pulling them, making Baekhyun moan even louder than before.

“Your voice is such a melody, let me hear it more” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, before biting again Baekhyun’s nape and sucking there a red-blooming hickey, making Baekhyun meowl at the sensations, clearly undecided on what he wanted more.

Chanyeol’s fingers on his nipples.

Chanyeol’s lips on his neck.

Or Chanyeol’s thrust inside himself, hard and quick, hitting his prostate continuously.

“C-Chanyeol, please… more” he whispered, voice cracked by the pleasure, pressing harder against Chanyeol’s insertions, against how hard and quick Chanyeol started fucking him.

And Chanyeol didn’t need Baekhyun to ask for more, because he wanted more too.

So he simply let himself go too, thrusting inside Baekhyun following his own instinct and feeling Baekhyun squeeze him even tighter inside himself, coming with Chanyeol’s name and a small mantra of _please_ s on his lips.

The sensations were too much for Chanyeol too that exploded in his own release in few more erratic thrusts, coming hard inside Baekhyun in flashes of white and sparkling lights, feeling drained of all his energies.

Baekhyun yipped again, welcoming Chanyeol’s shoves inside himself as well as his own orgasm.

“I love you” Chanyeol breathed, gently kissing Baekhyun’s neck, softly, totally different compared to how few instants before he was biting it.

“I-I… do too, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered back, gently moving his hand to ruffle Chanyeol’s hair, making him hum shortly in pleasure.

It took slightly more before Baekhyun could hum briefly, stretching toward the keyboard on his desk and pressing a key, monitor lightening up, showing the report he was writing before and the hour.

“Ah… so late already” he mumbled, clearly dissatisfied about how late it was.

“I’m sorry babe” Chanyeol whispered shortly but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I… needed this more than anything else and you are always so perfect” Baekhyun added softly, again caressing Chanyeol’s hair, making him inhaled shortly before he could start again kissing his neck.

“So… it would be a nice idea if I would let you work now?” Chanyeol asked him, convinced that the obvious reply would come immediately but Baekhyun stayed silent, not replying immediately, making Chanyeol frown.

And when he was about to enquire on his silence, Baekhyun shook his head.

“I find this… pleasant. Let me finish this thing quickly so that we can go away together” he stated shortly, making Chanyeol frown, pleasantly surprised by Baekhyun’s words.

He liked that sensation too, Baekhyun still so hot and squeezing him really good.

“Are you sure?” he asked shortly, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s sides, lips moving again on Baekhyun’s neck.

“Y-Yeah. It won’t take much longer… I feel like I know how to end it” he replied, nodding shortly, and Chanyeol nodded briefly too, lips never leaving Baekhyun’s neck.

And as he came down from his high, all those sensations came to visit him again, feeling again hot and bothered from Baekhyun’s whole being.

Especially since he was still inside him, feeling him so perfectly tight and hot.

Chanyeol’s fingers caressed Baekhyun’s sides, making him hide a shiver while he was typing away the end of his report, biting his lips trying to repress a groan and Chanyeol was again aroused.

“Babe…” Baekhyun started briefly but Chanyeol bit him softly on his nape, making him groan again, instinctively pressing against Chanyeol’s erection, making them both hide a low moan.

“You are so perfect. I want more of you…” Chanyeol breathed, softly thrusting inside Baekhyun, gently, trying, earning himself another muffled moan.

“Give me at least ten minutes that I finish writing this thing…” Baekhyun breathed, fingers moving again on the keyboard and Chanyeol hummed shortly even if his fingers still went to play with Baekhyun’s nipples, his lips didn’t leave Baekhyun’s nape and he still leisurely thrusted inside Baekhyun.

“You are being unfair” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol bit him harder on his nape, making him moan.

“Tell me you don’t want me to and I will stop immediately” he whispered in his ear but Baekhyun shook his head shortly and instead he pressed against Chanyeol’s insertion once again, meeting his thrust.

“At all…” he started saying and Chanyeol smiled briefly, licking and biting his ear.

“I know you are loving it… I don’t need to touch you to know you are already hard again” Chanyeol breathed in his ear and Baekhyun groaned lowly, slightly arching his back against Chanyeol.

“I do… I do a lot but let me finish this so that we can have another round…” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol hummed shortly, kissing his nape once again before stop touching him and kissing him, but still leisurely thrusting inside him.

It was so slow and so delicate and Chanyeol thought it wouldn’t bother Baekhyun too much, but it seemed to have the contrary effect, making Baekhyun shiver in pleasure at each soft thrust.

It was the first time he felt Baekhyun that wholly and that _well_ around himself and for that much time and he loved that sensation so much, maybe even more that the whole orgasm before.

It was so pleasant and so stimulating that Chanyeol never wanted it to stop.

Baekhyun let out a low moan, clenching against Chanyeol’s erection, squeezing it inside himself and inhaled briefly, finally starting again to type away the end of his report.

It was so arousing seeing Baekhyun struggling to think straight to write that small part down while Chanyeol still slowly thrusted inside him, making him muffle moans and groans every now and then.

And when Baekhyun finally saved it, closed it and attached it to an e-mail, Chanyeol leant in again, biting his neck.

“You done? Can I have you fully for me once again?” he asked him shortly biting also his ear, earning a low moan from Baekhyun who nodded shortly.

“A sec that I send this e-mail…” he started replying, but Chanyeol was already thrusting harder inside him, making him moan loudly, hands slightly gripping on the mousepad, throwing his head back, adapting again to Chanyeol’s full erect shaft and his deep thrusts.

“You make me crazy” Baekhyun whispered, voice tinted by lust and pleasure, and Chanyeol bit him again on his nape, sucking another purple-blooming hickey.

“I don’t mind it, you know? You are so precious as you are, beautiful and stunning, so perfect for me only” Chanyeol breathed, fingers caressing his sides, making Baekhyun shiver once again underneath him.

“I want it, Yeol. Give it to me again and again” he moaned, pressing hard against each Chanyeol’s thrust, meeting them, setting a faster pace and Chanyeol followed him, quickening the pace, pushing inside Baekhyun, erection once again aching for a release despite his orgasm of no more than fifteen minute before.

Baekhyun groaned, arching his back, letting Chanyeol thrust harder against his prostate, making him cry in pleasure again, pleading softly for more, harder, quicker.

And Chanyeol gave him everything he was asking for, following his own pace, complying every single Baekhyun’s requests, making him come again untouched in few thrusts more, Chanyeol’s name on his lips.

Chanyeol came too, hard and too suddenly inside Baekhyun, moaning loudly before biting again his neck, muttering a breathless _I love you Baek_.

If before Chanyeol thought that he still had some energies left, now he was sure he finished up everything.

“I think I could sleep here…” Baekhyun breathed but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, gently slapping Baekhyun’s buttock.

“You can’t. Come on, let me help you clean up and escort you home” he stated briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, hissing when Chanyeol finally exited himself, Chanyeol’s cum sliding along his inner thighs.

“I’m…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“You are not. Now help me clean up and finally let me send this e-mail so that we can go home” he concluded and Chanyeol softly kissed his neck before picking up some napkins and helping Baekhyun clean up a bit, even if a shower was definitely necessary.

Once they were both dressed, Baekhyun typed away few formal sentences before sending the e-mail and turning off the computer.

“Let’s go?” he asked toward Chanyeol, giving him his hand and Chanyeol nodded taking it.

They walked in silence out of the museum and, after Baekhyun closed up everything, down the main road up until Byun’s home.

“So it’s settled for the shrine? Next Monday?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Let’s enjoy a different day out” he replied and Baekhyun beamed at him, approving his idea.

And even after Baekhyun waived at him, softly kissing him on his lips, and went inside his house, Chanyeol stayed there standing for few minutes before walking home.

He couldn’t believe how happy he was.

What could have he asked more in his life?

More than having Baekhyun as he was?

As per agreement, next Monday they went to the shrine.

It was ages since Chanyeol himself went there because there was a lot to walk and it wasn’t exactly a trip one did without any reason, just to go for a walk.

But it was pleasant.

The weather was nice, sunny but a bit windy and Baekhyun was so bright and pleasantly annoying that Chanyeol felt at seventh heaven.

They reached the shrine, fall already present on the reddish and brownish trees, visiting around, observing things that changed in those years.

And they were about to go away, in the near picnic area to eat something before returning home when someone called from behind.

“Yeollie and Hyunnie?” an old voice called them and they both turned around immediately, already knowing whose voice it was.

And like ten years older, but there stood the old priest that always took care of the shrine.

They both almost ran toward him, bowing deeply seeing him.

“It has been ages!” they stated and the old priest chuckled, patting their heads, nodding.

“I remember when you two were younger, two brats messing around the shrine. Or how you helped me cleaning it from time to time. What are you up now?” he asked them and they both beamed at him.

“Nothing special!” they both replied, as they did when they were younger making the priest huff a laugh, shaking his head.

“You are still together though…” he observed and Chanyeol hummed shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line, while Baekhyun shifted his stare away.

“You think I’m old enough not to know certain things?” he asked them again and Chanyeol was already apologizing when Baekhyun spoke up.

“And is it a problem for you?” he retorted softly, fingers taking Chanyeol’s ones and slightly gripping on them.

The old priest studied Baekhyun in silence for a second before he… shook his head.

“What difference does it make? Do you love Yeollie?” he breathed and Baekhyun nodded without even thinking about it, making Chanyeol blush up to his ears near him.

“Does he love you back?” the priest continued and Baekhyun literally beamed, cheeks blooming of a deep rose.

“More than I deserve” he replied and Chanyeol wanted already to retort something but the old priest stopped him, smiling.

“Then you have your reply. Love knows no boundaries, no genders and no colors. It’s only love” he stated making both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity before they could both smile softly, feeling their cheeks becoming warmer again.

“Thank you” they both replied and when the priest wanted to reply, behind him appeared two younger priests that were clearly looking for him.

“I have to go but come back again sometime” he concluded waiving at them and they both greeted him, bowing again, before walking away too.

They walked together in silence, fingers still intertwined, simply enjoying the sounds of nature surrounding them up to the picnic area.

They sat down on a cloth that Chanyeol brought together with something to eat, this time his own courtesy not his mother’s.

“It’s so relaxing here…” Baekhyun let out softly, smiling, taking off his snapback while he was munching on his sandwich, making Chanyeol smile softly too.

“It is… and so silent. You can hear the sound of the wind through the leaves” Chanyeol whispered back, making Baekhyun hum in agreement, quieting down, simply listening.

And after a small silence in which Chanyeol could almost fall asleep as perfect it was, Baekhyun cleared his throat, speaking up.

“Are you up to…” he started saying sentence softly stopping there before he could inhale deeply, making Chanyeol frown shortly, slightly worried about that sentence.

But even before he could ask himself what the whole thing was about, Baekhyun shook his head.

“Would you like to… come live with me?” Baekhyun finally let out, voice almost imperceptible, making Chanyeol’s eyes get wider in perplexity.

“You mean in Byun’s old house?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, knowing that Baekhyun didn’t particularly like that house and that there were also some problems with its ownership.

Baekhyun shook his head shortly, fixing his glasses on his nose.

“There’s a… small house I saw near the sea. It’s small but enough for me and you” he breathed finally turning toward Chanyeol and _finally_ Chanyeol could see how… cautious Baekhyun was on the discourse, clearly fearing _something_.

“You know that I would live wherever with you” Chanyeol started saying, but Baekhyun stopped him shortly with a small gesture of his hand.

“I… I-I sold my house in Seoul. Two days ago” he stated out of the blue, leaving the previous discourse even if maybe it was only apparently, and Chanyeol frowned briefly, perplexed by the news.

“What if you have to go there and…” he tried but Baekhyun sighed deeply, shaking his head.

“Dae will let me stay for a night or two” he observed shrugging his shoulders and even before Chanyeol could comment in any way, Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“What I didn’t know, though, it’s that my… _father_ sold Byun’s home last week too. They didn’t tell me nor Bom anything” he whispered and Chanyeol sighed deeply too, hand moving to caress Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Baekhyun…” he commented but Baekhyun inhaled shortly before forcing a small smile.

“So… if you would be up to it, I would like to share that small house with you” Baekhyun stated, bringing back the focus on the real matter.

Chanyeol, though, frowned shortly.

“It will take a while to do all the paperwork and…” he started saying, already counting on his fingers the things to do, even if he was already excited at the idea.

“I bought it. Last night” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, totally not expecting that turn of events, fingers stopping at mid-air, stare going to Baekhyun’s.

“So… it’s yours… _yours_?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun chuckled softly.

“ _Ours_. There’s also your name on the contract if you want. It’s not even the half of Seoul’s apartment value, so I bought it myself, but if you are up to it, it can be ours” he whispered, voice wavering, meeting Chanyeol’s stare softly, waiting.

And Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but nod, shortly, decidedly.

“Tell me where I have to sign. I’m already in love with the idea” he muttered making Baekhyun exhale a long, relieved sigh, hands gently coming to his chest, finally breathing again.

But then he stopped briefly, frowning again.

“What if you don’t like it?” he asked toward Chanyeol who chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Every place with you is home. And I’m sure that if you chose it, it’s the best” he replied immediately leaning in and kissing shortly Baekhyun’s nose.

“Ah, now I’m worried…” Baekhyun let out, unhearing of Chanyeol’s words, but Chanyeol sighed shortly, shaking his head.

“Want to go seeing it together?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded softly already sitting up, making Chanyeol chuckle again softly.

“No need to fret, babe. I’m sure I will love it” he stated but Baekhyun was clearly nervous on the matter.

So nervous that while they were going down the hill, despite Chanyeol’s multiple warnings, Baekhyun managed to slip and hurt his ankle.

“I can’t believe it” Chanyeol let out while checking Baekhyun’s ankle and seeing that most probably it was sprained.

“Yeol” Baekhyun whined lowly and Chanyeol sighed shortly, taking off the backpack that he used for the food and giving it to Baekhyun.

“Like when we were children and you hurt at the seaside and I gave you that piggyback ride?” Chanyeol explained softly turning around and patting on his shoulders.

Baekhyun sighed lowly, shaking his head.

“Babe, I…” he started saying but Chanyeol patted again on his shoulders, making Baekhyun sigh again and shortly sat up, putting the backpack on before leaning on Chanyeol who lifted him up, giving him a piggyback ride as when they were younger.

And Baekhyun didn’t weight so much more than before.

“I still wonder if you eat enough…” Chanyeol muttered, making Baekhyun chuckle, shaking his head, arms circling around his neck and softly kissing his ear.

“Or maybe you are way too strong?” he whispered softly making Chanyeol shake his head, smiling.

“Yeah, sure” he retorted but Baekhyun started again talking about the seaside house, explaining how he fell in love with it and how much he wanted Chanyeol to see it.

“Before everything else we have to go to the ER, babe. What if it’s not a simple sprain?” he stated and Baekhyun started to whine about it but Chanyeol was irremovable.

When they arrived at the parking place, Chanyeol helped Baekhyun inside the car and, still unhearing of his protests, drove them to the ER where, after more or less one hour, Chanyeol’s theories were confirmed.

It was a sprain and needed at least ten days of rest.

Baekhyun started again to complain about everything once Chanyeol were driving back again, but Chanyeol stopped the car in the nearest parking to the seaside.

“I’m here. I won’t go anywhere and I will be your support also in this. Do you want to stay here and complain or lean on me and showing me _our_ house?” he stated making Baekhyun shut up immediately, opening his door and Chanyeol smiled shortly, exiting too and helping Baekhyun out of the car and following his directions up to the small house.

Baekhyun pulled out a couple of keys from his pockets, opening up the door of a two stories small house near the beach, almost one of the last houses before the whole beach and seaside.

“Let’s enter” Baekhyun whispered, pushing the door open and Chanyeol nodded, entering together with him.

Outside there was a modest patio, enough to host a big table or two benches.

Inside instead, on ground floor there was a big living room with a small _kitchen-plus-dining-room_ area and a bathroom.

On the upper floor a bedroom, another bathroom and a studio.

There was a small silence and Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, waiting for his judgment.

And Chanyeol loved everything to bits.

It was… cozy and perfect for them.

The colors were nice too and Chanyeol couldn’t love anything more than that.

“I love it, Baek. Everything… is perfect for us” Chanyeol let out smiling, happily taking Baekhyun’s hands in his.

Baekhyun smiled at him softly, gripping Chanyeol’s hands in his.

“I… want to live here with you” Chanyeol added smiling and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

“It will take a while to move the tings here…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“I will move everything between tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. Your things were already settled?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly before nodding shortly.

“I… had to, yeah. That house is not of Byun family anymore” he whispered softly and Chanyeol neared him, caressing his cheeks.

“I’ll move your things from there tomorrow morning. Is that fine for you?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, thanking him.

“I appreciate it. Especially because with this…” he started saying, gesturing toward his own ankle and Chanyeol smiled shortly, shaking his head.

“We can already stay here or?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, fingers caressing his cheek and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling softly.

“It’s all ours. Starting from last night and for how long you want” Baekhyun breathed, slowly leaning on Chanyeol who caressed his sides, pulling him near.

“Forever” Chanyeol muttered against Baekhyun’s lips who hummed shortly pressing his lips on Chanyeol’s and kissed him softly, slowly.

And Chanyeol couldn’t almost believe it.

He was about to live with Baekhyun.

In a new house.

_Their_ house.

They moved together without too much ado, telling basically nobody but Chanyeol’s parents, for more than obvious reasons.

Baekhyun, though, even went to Parks’ house, ankle still sprained and unhearing of Chanyeol’s protests, only for asking Chanyeol’s father the _permission_ to take away Chanyeol with him, to their new house.

Chanyeol never saw Baekhyun bowing so deeply while stating a brief but convincing _please let me have your son_.

Chanyeol wanted to die of embarrassment.

His mother was crying, moved by so much romanticism and deep love that linked her son to Baekhyun.

While his father…

He simply nodded, bowing back to Baekhyun, asking him to cherish Chanyeol and take care of his _too-soft-and-kind-hearted-Chanyeol-ha_.

The whole thing almost seemed drama-like, but Chanyeol was happy that Baekhyun showed this much interest in letting his parents know that he was serious with moving in with Chanyeol.

Sehun was the second person to know it.

Chanyeol didn’t find it necessary but Baekhyun wanted to meet Sehun and tell him directly.

They met one evening after Chanyeol invited Sehun out, and in the very same moment Sehun entered the bar and saw Baekhyun too, it was clear that he wanted to go away.

Instead he simply behaved maturely and sat down in front of them shortly.

And even before he could speak up, Baekhyun bowed deeply again, forehead almost reaching the table between them.

“I apologize. For hurting Chanyeol these years while you tried your best to protect him, even from me” he stated shortly but effectively, making Sehun click his tongue in annoyance.

“Do you think that an apology will be sufficient? It was the worst and when you weren’t around I almost managed to give back some confidence to Yeol, but you decided to come back and…” he started saying but Baekhyun bowed again deeply.

“No, it’s not sufficient at all and I know it. I just want you be friend again with Chanyeol. You don’t have to like me nor forgive me, but please don’t push Chanyeol out of your life” he whispered not raising his head and Chanyeol shook his head briefly before bowing deeply too.

“Baekhyun is still everything I would want in my life, Sehunnie. Can’t you give us a second chance?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, making Sehun inhale deeply, shaking his head, stare shifting away.

And when no reply came both Chanyeol and Baekhyun peeked up looking at Sehun that had his eyes glassy and was on the verge of tears.

“I hate you both” he stated but in the very same moment Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat up going to hug him tightly, Baekhyun limping a bit, and they let Sehun cry at his heart content, stroking his back and hair.

“We love you, Sehunnie” Baekhyun whispered and Sehun hugged him even tighter.

“I love you too, _hyung_ , but I swear that if you leave again Yeol, I’ll look for you only to kick your sorry ass forever” he stated seriously and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“Impossible. We are… living together now” Baekhyun whispered like it was the most obvious thing ever and Sehun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Y-You what? Why I don’t know anything about this? For how long?” Sehun asked him immediately and Baekhyun smiled softly, red coming up to his cheeks, and Chanyeol found him beautiful once again, that embarrassed and cute.

“A week now? And it’s… heavenly. So no, I won’t leave Yeol anytime soon” he replied briefly, making Sehun shift his stare from Baekhyun to Chanyeol and back again.

“Heavens, a week? We need celebrations!” he stated clapping his hands and picking up his phone from his pocket.

“Dae already knew it?” he started saying but he was already typing and sending a message even before Baekhyun could tell him that he only vaguely mentioned the _idea_ of moving in together but that later he kind of _forgot_ to tell him, since he was so busy with the move and his work, adapting to their new lives, and the amount of love he received from Chanyeol, both physical and not.

Yet, in thirty seconds, Baekhyun’s phone was already ringing, Jondae’s ID blinking on the screen and Baekhyun had to sit down again before taking the call.

When he did, Chanyeol and Sehun could hear Jondae’s even from a discreet distance.

“You traitor! What were you waiting for? Why I have to know it from Sehunnie? Ah, such a good friend you are!” Jondae shouted at the phone and Baekhyun sighed deeply, fingers going to pinch his lips in thought.

“I was about to call you too. Because I and Yeol were planning to celebrate and invite you and _hyung_ next weekend, if you are up to it?” Baekhyun explained shortly, making Sehun frown deeply because he was robbed of his own celebration idea, but Jondae quiet down, humming.

“If there will be Chanyeol’s spicy fried chicken and beer, we could consider ourselves your friends again and coming until Sinnong-ri” he stated making Baekhyun chuckle softly, stare moving toward Chanyeol who smiled fondly at him, giving his okay for the spicy fried chicken.

“Yeol said that he’s more than willing to make them for you guys. So… are we friends again? Or I have to order it as your boss?” he asked, smirk playfully appearing on his lips, and Chanyeol couldn’t shift his stare away from him, so endearing and beautiful.

“You are still so whipped for _hyung_ ” Sehun whispered, smiling softly at Chanyeol’s lovely stare, and Chanyeol barely nodded, forcing his stare on Sehun and smiling gently.

“He’s… everything I’ve ever wanted, Sehun. And so much more” he retorted, making Sehun smile softly at him.

“I simply hope this time it’s the right one and you will both manage to be happy” Sehun concluded and Chanyeol beamed at him.

“I feel it is” he replied immediately and in that moment Baekhyun closed the call with Jondae, sighing exasperated.

“He’s so annoying sometimes” he whispered, shaking his head, but on his lips there was a small sweet smile.

They stayed a bit more with Sehun and when they went back home, Baekhyun dropped on the couch, sighing.

“We have to organize things well. Want to invite also your family?” he asked Chanyeol who hummed shortly before shrugging his shoulders.

“Where would we put all those persons?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled at him, head gesturing toward the outside of the house, in the small patio they had.

It was big enough to place a table and host more or less fifteen to twenty persons, so it wasn’t that bad as idea.

“Fine, I will organize everything. Please simply focus on being better with that ankle and on your work only” Chanyeol concluded making Baekhyun pout deeply, bottom lip sticking out cutely.

Chanyeol chuckled softly, leaning down and kiss him briefly.

“It will be all good” he concluded, messing his hair up before helping him up to their bedroom.

As he promised, Chanyeol organized _everything_.

Baekhyun was busy with the museum even if didn’t went to Seoul that week, since his ankle.

Luckily though after Saturday control, the doctors said that everything was fine so he could start walking without splint anymore.

Even if still a bit limping, Chanyeol was glad to see Baekhyun better.

And when Baekhyun came back home that Saturday, all their patio outside was lighted up from colorful paper lanterns, a nice smell of grilled meat and vegetables spreading in the air.

“Babe?” Baekhyun called, entering the house, pushing the door open and Chanyeol turned around all happily, chopsticks in his hands, turning the chicken that was deep frying in the pan.

“Baek, welcome home” Chanyeol greeted him smiling softly and observing Baekhyun looking around himself, perplexed by the amount of food.

“Are we… hosting a banquet? A dinner for a regiment?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head, before turning around again and frying more chicken.

“No, but slightly more than previewed” he replied making Baekhyun frown shortly at the mention but Chanyeol smiled softly.

After speaking with Jondae, Chanyeol decided to surprise-invite also professor Nam, Baekhyun’s mentor, his wife and children, and the interns who lend them a hand during the whole museum restoration.

So in total, considering also Chanyeol’s family, Sehun and Jondae plus Minseok, they were fourteen persons.

Exactly in that moment, they heard Jondae’s voice hollering from outside.

“Here we are, guys” he stated happily and two childish voice screamed seeing the sea.

Baekhyun, apparently, recognized them immediately as professor Nam’s sons and went outside to greet them.

Chanyeol worked a bit more in silence, humming while cooking and only after ten or more minutes, his mother entered the kitchen, greeting him.

“Need a help with something?” she asked him but Chanyeol beamed at her, shaking his head.

“You already were so kind giving me some of our vegetables for free. Just enjoy the evening and help Baek a bit. He removed his splint but I don’t want him to overwork himself” he stated, smile not leaving his lips and his mother smiled softly at him too.

“You are so in love, Yeollie. And I’m proud of what you and Baekhyunnie came to have. He really loves you too” she stated and, yes, Chanyeol could nod freely, stating that Baekhyun loved him back too, without afterthoughts nor doubts.

Because they were in love as never before.

After that everything was ready, Chanyeol exited on the patio too, finally meeting professor Nam’s wife and kids.

“Ah, the man behind our dinner tonight!” professor Nam stated when Chanyeol exited with two different trays in his hands.

“Professor Nam, such a pleasure having you here. Thank you for accepting our invitation” he stated, hinting a short bow before moving toward the table and leaning down the trays.

“How could I refuse it? In such a beautiful location and after almost ten days I didn’t see Baekhyun at all?” he asked back making Chanyeol chuckle softly while Baekhyun blushed up.

“Still, thanks for coming up here” he retorted, smiling briefly, before inviting everyone to the table.

And the evening was more than pleasant, filled by grilled meat scent, laughter and past stories about that place, about Baekhyun’s life in Seoul, about Chanyeol’s work at the greengrocery that, despite what Chanyeol always told, was everything but monotone, bringing him to have the strangest meetings and experience ever.

It was so warm and so happy that Chanyeol didn’t mind when Sehun asked him to play something for them, nor when professor Nam, who was a bit drunk, started singing with him an old folklore song.

Nor when Chanyeol’s father himself joined them for other folklore songs, making both their wives giggling uncontrollably.

Neither when Jondae asked Baekhyun to say something about his return to Sinnong-ri and him and Chanyeol moving in together.

Baekhyun stood up, stumbling, a bit for his ankle and a bit because he was slightly drunk too.

“I… love this place. Always did. Sinnong-ri is the only place I could call home even after so many years. And even if with the time Seoul became my second birthplace, coming back here always made me able to breathe again” he started saying and they all clapped to it, but then Baekhyun instead of sitting down again, shifted his stare toward Chanyeol, smiling softly.

“And regarding moving in with Yeol, I…” he started saying and for the first time _ever_ Chanyeol saw tears in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Real tears that made his stare glassy behind the lens and under the lanterns’ light.

“I simply wish I wasn’t that stubborn and accepted before how in love I was with him, the only person that accepted and respected me and my will even against his own welfare. Simply not to hurt me, not to push me away disregarding how much I hurt him through all these years” he explained, voice clearly wavering, fingers gripping harder on his glass.

And Chanyeol wanted to interject because they already talked plenty about that thing and Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol didn’t regret any of the things happened in the past because it was to arrive where they were.

But Baekhyun spoke up again.

“Yeol, even after all this time I’m not sure if I deserve your love but thank you for loving me despite everything” he whispered and Chanyeol couldn’t stay put anymore, sitting up and kissing Baekhyun senseless, almost forgetting about everyone else being there.

“Don’t be silly, babe. And don’t cry… wasn’t it about bringing laughs and smiles in our relationship?” Chanyeol asked him softly, gently parting from the kiss, but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, few tears escaping from his eyes.

“Apparently, just for this time, it’s my turn to cry. For all the times that I hurt you, that you had to stand me and my behavior, my stupidity and…” he started saying but his voice cracked and more tears suddenly came out, making Baekhyun hide his face in Chanyeol’s neck, sobbing against it.

Chanyeol sighed softly, circling Baekhyun’s shoulders with his arms and pulling him even near himself.

While he stroked Baekhyun’s back, softly and gently, his stare moved to Jondae who was perplexed, agape, probably never saw Baekhyun cry either.

“Sehunnie, what about showing them our beautiful naturally lighted up seaside?” Chanyeol asked toward Sehun who sat up immediately nodding.

“Sure, this way, _ladies and gentlemen_ , now I will introduce you the beautiful characteristic of Sinnong-ri’s water” he started saying and all were adults enough to follow Sehun who started an interesting explanation on why sometimes Sinnong-ri waters had bioluminescent effects, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone.

Chanyeol continued to stroke Baekhyun’s back, softly, starting to gently kiss also the top of his head.

“You know that I’m more than grateful about this and I don’t care about what it took us to arrive here, right?” Chanyeol whispered him, hand moving to caress Baekhyun’s cheek, almost forcing Baekhyun to look at him.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun whined and his cheeks were stained by tears that Chanyeol softly kissed away, peppering Baekhyun’s face of kisses.

“You are so precious and beautiful. I love you so, so much” Chanyeol whispered, breath warm against his cheeks.

“And I hurt you so, so much too… I’m sorry, Chanyeol. So sorry” Baekhyun stated, stare finally meeting Chanyeol who shook his head smiling softly.

“We are here now, no? Aren’t you glad now? To live here with me and to finally share your life with me?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun was already nodding at the first question.

“Yes, yes to everything. Because you are my only love, Chanyeol, so soft and precious and kind-hearted. I love you too” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol smiled softly at him, kissing his forehead.

“So, let’s wipe away these tears and let’s meet up with the others. You probably killed Jondae. I never saw him that worried” Chanyeol stated, pulling down his sleeve and pushing up Baekhyun’s glasses, wiping away his tears with the cuff of his hoodie.

Baekhyun thanked him briefly, softly, before taking his hand and placing a small kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.

“Thank you” he simply whispered and Chanyeol beamed at him before gripping harder on his hand and starting to walk toward where the others were.

And even after the whole evening and Sehun’s interesting lesson on the bioluminescence, they all went away apart from Sehun with Jondae and Minseok.

“Who would have thought that you invited also professor Nam and his family” Baekhyun stated toward Jondae, after they cleared the table, only few beers remaining on it, together with several side dishes.

All the other left-overs Chanyeol divided them for all who went away keeping for them only a really small part.

Jondae shrugged his shoulders, emptying another beer, head nodding toward Chanyeol.

“It was Chanyeol’s idea, not mine” he stated and Baekhyun’s stare moved perplexed between Jondae and Chanyeol before finally stopping on Chanyeol.

“You are… incredible” he stated, smile appearing softly on his lips and Chanyeol ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, smiling.

“And you deserve the best, babe. And I know how much you love professor Nam and maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea inviting him here?” he explained and Baekhyun smiled even more sweetly at him nodding.

“It was the best idea ever” he concluded, hand going to take Chanyeol’s that was resting on Chanyeol’s thigh.

They drank a while more and then Minseok had to _drag_ Jondae away since he was definitely drunk again, singing old songs gone.

And after Jondae and Minseok, also Sehun decided to go away, noting that Baekhyun was almost dozing off on Chanyeol’s shoulder too.

“He’s tired… and being unable to move as he pleases can be stressing enough” Chanyeol explained and Sehun smiled softly, nodding.

“Take care of him. You need a help with anything else?” Sehun asked him but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, thanking him once again.

He picked up Baekhyun bridal style, bringing him up to their bedroom and after removing his shoes and his hoodie, he pushed him under the cover, before going down again and settling all the things that remain, cleaning also the dishes.

When he was done, he went upstairs, checking on Baekhyun who was sleeping soundly in their bed, before taking a shower.

And when he finally laid down near Baekhyun, Chanyeol couldn’t still believe it was true.

Even if he was a bit concerned about that crying fit from before.

Or maybe just Baekhyun needed it too and alcohol helped him showing his feelings?

Chanyeol smiled softly, looking at Baekhyun, fingers caressing his hair and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Whatever it was, it made Chanyeol able to see another side of Baekhyun he never saw before.

During the night, Chanyeol woke up with a rainy sound coming from outside and, as he opened his eyes, staring out of the windows, he noted that there was a downpour.

It was still early for sure, since there wasn’t any light out yet and Chanyeol picked up his phone from the nightstand realizing it was only two fifteen in the morning.

He leant down again the phone before snuggling again in Baekhyun’s warmth.

Baekhyun was sleeping soundly near him, so warm and soft that Chanyeol once again thought it was a miracle.

Chanyeol inhaled his scent briefly before making gesture to sit up, going to the kitchen and picking up a bottle of water.

He was stopped by Baekhyun’s hands though, that gently gripped on his t-shirt.

“Isn’t it early?” he muttered still sleepy and Chanyeol smiled softly, kissing Baekhyun’s hair.

“Yes, sleep. I just need water” he whispered back and Baekhyun hummed shortly before sitting up perplexed, hands gripping again on Chanyeol’s t-shirt.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked him, worried and Chanyeol frowned, perplexed too, shaking his head.

“No? Why?” he retorted, but Baekhyun’s stare was fixed in Chanyeol’s looking for something.

“Last time you woke up for water in the early morning, didn’t end up well…” Baekhyun finally let out making Chanyeol’s eyes go even wider in perplexity, clearly remembering that morning in Seoul in which they parted for the second time in their lives.

“Babe, really, I just wanted some water…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun nodded even if there was still a shadow in his eyes.

And Chanyeol didn’t want it there.

“Tell me, for which reason would I repeat that same scene?” he asked him and Baekhyun shifted his stare away.

There was a long silence and then Chanyeol sighed even deeper than before.

“You are still thinking that I will get tired of you, right?” he inquired again and Baekhyun’s hands gripped harder on the duvet, stare not meeting Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol literally tackled Baekhyun pushing him on the bed, sprinkling Baekhyun’s face with butterfly kisses.

“What I have to do to convince you that I won’t ever get tired of you? Telling you that I love you more than I do nowadays? Showering with even more affection? Not letting you go to work to spend more time together?” he asked him chuckling and making Baekhyun huff a short laugh too.

“You are tickling me, Yeol, stop” Baekhyun chuckled but Chanyeol transformed those small pecks in real gentle kisses.

“I’m serious now, Baekhyun. Moving in with you was one of my best decisions ever and everyday life with you is… heavenly. I don’t want anything more if not spend my life with you, here on this seaside house” he whispered kissing Baekhyun’s nose before leaning his forehead with Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun stared back at him, again tears appearing in his eyes, menacing to fall over.

“D-Do I really deserve all of this?” Baekhyun muttered back and Chanyeol smiled at him softly.

“You deserve even more than this, babe” he replied briefly, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, eyes looking back at Chanyeol again, showing another kind of worry, not anymore related to that.

“Can I ask you something?” he whispered out of the blue and Chanyeol nodded briefly even if it was curious about the change of tone in his voice, of pace in the discourse and how Baekhyun’s glassy were now shining with worry more than that dark shadow of before.

“It’s… egoistical but…” he started saying and Chanyeol’s frown got even deeper.

“I kind of have a lot since my work is relatively important and Seoul’s apartment really yield a good return, more than I could expect…” he continued and Chanyeol hummed briefly, even if he didn’t know exactly where that discourse was going.

Baekhyun slightly bit his lips, cheeks becoming red before continuing what he was saying.

“I-It would be nice… s-sharing it with you?” he whispered, voice barely audible even for Chanyeol that was few inches apart from him.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, realizing only in that moment what he meant.

“It’s the worst marriage proposal I’ve ever seen, babe” he stated chuckling, making Baekhyun pinch his sides, making him squeal and roll on the other side of the bed, Baekhyun immediately taking advantage of that weakness to tower over him.

But Chanyeol was so happy, despite it really being the worst proposal ever.

Because what could he ask more?

“You are the worst” Baekhyun stated, puffing his cheeks and sitting on Chanyeol’s laps, making him chuckle softly, hands caressing Baekhyun’s sides.

“I want to marry you too, though. I thought you would never ask” Chanyeol whispered softly, making Baekhyun’s cheeks becoming red again.

“Why were you waiting for me? Wasn’t it obvious that I would have accepted your own proposal?” Baekhyun asked him interested in Chanyeol’s reasons and why he decided to wait.

Chanyeol hummed shortly in thought before smiling softly at him.

“Because… I wanted you to be sure of it. Not accepting because I was asking. But wanted it to come directly from you. Even though I didn’t expect something this _material_ ” he chuckled in reply earning another pinch on his sides, Baekhyun pouting _oh so cutely_.

And Baekhyun rolled away, feigning annoyance, giving his back to Chanyeol who didn’t let the occasion slip between his fingers, hovering over him, hands gently caressing his back.

“I didn’t know how to properly ask you” Baekhyun whined lowly, voice muffled in the pillow, making Chanyeol smile softy, leaning down to kiss his nape, softly, feeling Baekhyun hide a shiver through his back.

“A-And… after all, I think that sharing our proprieties and goods is one of the best way to entrust our lives in each other’s hands” Baekhyun added softly making Chanyeol kiss him again, moving near his ear, slightly biting it.

“And I appreciate it, babe. Because I want to share everything with you too, including the future property of Park’s greengrocery, this house, my small hut with all my fishing rods…” he started saying, kissing behind Baekhyun’s ear and making him shiver again underneath him.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun breathed, slightly arching his back against him, grinding against Chanyeol’s erection, making him groan lowly.

“L-Let’s organize then… Even if this time I think we have to invite everyone” Chanyeol breathed again nibbling on his ear, pressing his erection on Baekhyun’s still clothed ass.

Strangely enough for how cold Baekhyun was, he slept with hoodies and sweater but only with his boxers.

Not that Chanyeol dislike it, instead, he found it exceptionally sexy.

Baekhyun let out another muffled moan before shaking his head.

“Can’t we… do it only me and you? Who cares about the others? You know I hate celebrations and people congratulating me, us, for things that should be ours only…” Baekhyun added in a whisper and Chanyeol chuckled softly before licking Baekhyun’s ear profile.

“Jondae will kill you this time for sure, but if that’s what you want, I’m fine with whatever. As long as I can call you mine” Chanyeol breathed in his ear, non-stopping his motion against Baekhyun’s ass, making him hide another moan arching his back toward Chanyeol.

“Can we, I don’t know, talk about it later…?” Baekhyun asked him, barely hiding another groan that almost escape from his lips, low and sexy as Chanyeol liked it.

“I thought that right now it was the best moment, while you are so warm and wanting” Chanyeol commented before biting again his ear but Baekhyun shook shortly his head.

“Later. Now… let’s enjoy this moment a bit. It’s a strange moment of the day for having sex and… this weather is… perfect for the feeling?” Baekhyun let out softly making Chanyeol smile and he couldn’t be more in agreement with Baekhyun.

“You are adapting again to Sinnong-ri’s harmony with the nature. It’s a pleasure having you noticing how this downpour is the best weather for such a strange hour and uncommon intercourse” Chanyeol whispered, leaning down again to kiss his nape, gently, softly, hands caressing up to Baekhyun’s sides, under his hoodie and t-shirt.

“It’s strange how all of this is so fitting for this moment, and you are so perfect as per usual” Baekhyun muttered, moving his hand to caress Chanyeol’s hair while he was still kissing his nape, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

“With you everything is perfect. Even the sound of the rain outside, or the one still hearable of the waves and… isn’t it romantic? For once in a while since our relationship seems to be scattered of _improbable situations_ and not so romantic sex in _unlikely places_?” Chanyeol asked him making Baekhyun chuckle softly, nodding.

“But since we are here in the comfort of our house, it’s so late and yet so early and no one can disturb us…” Baekhyun started saying, interrupted by Chanyeol that bit him harder on his nape, making him moan loudly.

“We can take our time. Slowly enjoy everything. Would you let me love you wholly, every single inch of you?” Chanyeol asked him, licking the part of Baekhyun’s nape he just bit, planting some gentle kiss.

“It would be my pleasure” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, hands gripping harder on Baekhyun’s sides.

“You have some preferences to start or can I…?” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun shortly shook his head.

“I’m yours. Whatever you please more… I trust you and you know what I like” he replied immediately, making Chanyeol’s erection gently twitch against Baekhyun’s beautiful ass, making Baekhyun arch his back, grinding better against it, making Chanyeol bit his lips.

“Babe” Chanyeol whispered softly before kissing Baekhyun’s nape before starting to pull away Baekhyun’s hoodie.

Baekhyun helped him, pulling away also his t-shirt, making them fly somewhere across the room.

Chanyeol look at Baekhyun’s beautiful back, sprinkled with moles and so, so sensitive.

Chanyeol simply caressed his spine with a finger, making him arch his back, groaning.

“You are so perfect” Chanyeol whispered, leaning in and starting to kiss Baekhyun’s nape, slowly descending through all his back.

Baekhyun’s shoulders, his spine, his shoulder blades, even his ribs… slowly like they had all the time in the world.

And maybe they really had because in that weather and at that _unlikely_ hour, the time seemed to be stopped in an infinite instant for them and them only.

Baekhyun shivered and moaned at every motion, at every kiss, lick and bite, arching his back looking for more, skin exploding in goosebumps.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun called him, arching his back against him again and Chanyeol pressed harder his erection toward him, friction pleasantly stirring pleasure inside him.

“Yes?” he whispered back, non-stopping kissing and biting his back, now a map of red and purple blooming signs.

“I love you and this… It’s so perfect and you make me want more. Every time, disregarding if it was yesterday, a week ago or this morning…” Baekhyun whispered, voice tinted with pleasure and want, wavering, sweetly as only Baekhyun could be.

“And I want you too, always more, both that it was yesterday, a week ago, this morning” Chanyeol replied gently, finally reaching Baekhyun’s tailbone, fingers playing with his boxers’ waistband.

He didn’t have to ask about anything because Baekhyun simply raised his ass more, giving the space to Chanyeol to remove the last clothing item Baekhyun still had on.

Chanyeol leant in, gently biting Baekhyun’s buttock, making Baekhyun muffle a short gasp.

But then Chanyeol stilled, fingers simply caressing his sides, uncertainty clearly taking him.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun called him, worried and Chanyeol hummed softly before speaking up.

“I-I know that we are at home and maybe for the, uhm, fifth time in all our relationship we are equipped with both lube and condoms, but would you mind if…” he started saying, hesitation still there, making Baekhyun shake his head.

“You want to eat me open? Only with your tongue and saliva?” he asked him, slightly turning around to look at Chanyeol who nodded shortly, feeling his cheeks burn like fire.

“And do you think I would choose artificial lube over _this_?” he asked again and Chanyeol hummed, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“We always end up making a mess…” he started explaining but Baekhyun stopped him with a small gesture of his hand, before lifting a bit more his back, a clear invitation to Chanyeol.

“In our house, it’s no mess since we can change sheets, clothes or shower. So… would you? I can’t wait for it” he stated, almost ordering it to Chanyeol who nodded shortly caressing Baekhyun’s buttocks before gently spreading them wider, leaning down and starting to lick his entrance, covering it with saliva too.

Baekhyun’s low moans filled the silence of the house, joining the sound of rain and waves coming from outside.

Chanyeol took all his time, gently licking it, not yet inserting, only adding more and more saliva that slid down Baekhyun’s balls and thighs, gliding down and sparkling in the room’s light.

Baekhyun started to press against Chanyeol’s tongue, a wordless request for more, making Chanyeol gently, tentatively thrust his tongue inside, finding less resistance than expected, making him thrust even deeper with few thrusts more, making Baekhyun moan loudly, pressing against the insertion.

Chanyeol was pleased by it, clearly fruit of how much Chanyeol recently touched Baekhyun, making him used to that kind of stretch and even more.

“You are so good for me, Baek, already this loose and wanting” he breathed, adding more saliva that dripped down his balls again, making him shiver, throwing his head back.

“C-Chanyeol…” he moaned lowly, clearly already lost in pleasure.

Chanyeol thrusted his tongue in harder, making him groan again before spitting more saliva and passing to his fingers.

“You are so perfect, babe” Chanyeol breathed, caressing his back, while he gently started to push in a finger, making Baekhyun arch his back against the insertion, taking all of it at the first thrust, much for Chanyeol’s pleasure.

“So loose and open for me and me only… Look how you take my finger well” he breathed leaning in and kissing his nape, softly before biting him with a bit more intent and making Baekhyun moan again lowly.

“It’s all because…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol pressed in another finger, interrupting him and earning himself another groan.

“Because?” Chanyeol asked him, continuously biting and licking his back, and Baekhyun simply shook his head.

“Because you know me so well and only you know how to touch me, making me feel this good” Baekhyun muttered pressing even harder against Chanyeol’s slow and leisure thrusts.

Chanyeol smiled softly before kissing Baekhyun’s nape, pressing in the third finger.

Baekhyun arched his back, taking it all in with a low moan, clearly enjoying the stretch and Chanyeol’s finger inside him.

“Such a sweet voice, let me hear more” Chanyeol whispered near his ear, gently biting it, quickening up his movements inside Baekhyun who initially followed him but then started to set a faster pace himself, literally fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers, moans getting louder and more frequent.

And Chanyeol couldn’t ask anything more since how beautiful Baekhyun was almost forcing a pace on Chanyeol, only looking for his own pleasure.

Especially when Chanyeol hit Baekhyun’s prostate, making him moan lower pushing his head back.

“Chanyeol, please, more” he whispered almost ordering it, Chanyeol complying even before realizing it.

Baekhyun came in few more thrusts, hotly and loudly, Chanyeol’s name on his lips.

“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered kissing his back, softly, sweetly but earning himself a low displeased groan.

“Babe?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun shook his head frantically.

Chanyeol was worried though.

“Did I hurt you?” was his immediately question, but Baekhyun shook his head again.

“You don’t like it?” second question in Chanyeol’s mind, even if he was starting to get even more worried.

Baekhyun shook his head again and Chanyeol frowned deeply, gently removing his fingers from Baekhyun, caressing his back.

“I-I don’t know then… talk to me” Chanyeol whispered worried and when he didn’t get any reply, he gently pushed Baekhyun making him turn toward him, cheeks super bright red, immediately covering his face with his hands.

“Babe?” he asked him again, leaning in and gently kissing Baekhyun’s hands, before softly forcing them away from his face.

Baekhyun’s cheeks were burgundy more than simple red and his stare glassy and dark.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called him and Baekhyun bit his lips shortly before forcing his look on Chanyeol.

“Y-You are always too good” he breathed and Chanyeol frowned shortly, making Baekhyun shake his head, before he could pull him down to softly kiss him.

“You are so perfect” Baekhyun started saying between the kisses.

“And stunning” he continued continuing to kiss him.

“Loving me this much and knowing me this well” he breathed, fingers carding through his hair, pulling him down again to kiss him and Chanyeol hummed in the kiss, hands going to caress his sides, gently, softly, making once again Baekhyun’s explode in goosebumps.

“Baek… wait” Chanyeol whispered in the kisses and Baekhyun pulled away, stare losing in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Are you sure you are fine? And that I didn’t hurt you?” he asked him softly, worry tinting his voice and stare but Baekhyun shook his head, showing a soft, embarrassed smile.

“I-I… It was just that it was too early. I wanted to enjoy it a bit more” Baekhyun muttered in reply, cheeks tinting again of a bright red.

Chanyeol’s eyes went slightly wider in perplexity for the sudden sincerity, but then he smiled softly, placing a brief kiss on Baekhyun’s nose.

“We have still time, babe. Want to enjoy it a little bit longer? You have just to ask for it and I will give you whatever you want, how much you want” he whispered, leaning down and gently starting to kiss Baekhyun’s neck, gently, licking it, way sweeter than before, gentleness taking passion’s place.

Baekhyun shivered underneath him, briefly, exhaling a deep breath probably he didn’t know he was holding.

Chanyeol kissed his neck, down to his collarbones, while his hands caressed his sides and then down his hips, gently reaching his thighs.

“You are a miracle” Chanyeol breathed, gently biting Baekhyun’s nipple, hands gently massaging his thighs without reaching the groin area and making Baekhyun groan lowly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling it softly.

“Me? It should be your definition… so hot and so stunning for me and me only” Baekhyun retorted making Chanyeol smile softly before he could lap again on Baekhyun’s nipple, descending down along his ribs and reaching his hipbones.

“Only for you, Baekhyun. You are the only one that I love and that can have all of me” he breathed before gently parting his thighs and starting to place soft kisses on Baekhyun’s inner thigh, making him shiver and hide a soft moan.

Baekhyun’s erection twitched at the gesture, clearly enjoying Chanyeol’s proximity, making him place other wet kisses, starting from Baekhyun’s knee and the down to the inner part of it, almost on his erection.

“Do you want me to…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s blush was enough as a reply, making Chanyeol smile even deeper before placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s tip.

“You body is way more sincere than you” Chanyeol whispered briefly and when Baekhyun tried to interject, Chanyeol gently licked his erection from the base to the top, slowly, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, making him moan loudly, fingers going to caress Chanyeol’s hair.

“You are…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol chuckled placing another soft kiss on the side of Baekhyun’s erection, making him shut up.

“Your best wet dream?” Chanyeol asked him, smirking and Baekhyun let out a low chuckled, smiling widely.

“You don’t know how many wet dreams I have had about you, yeah… even before everything” he whispered smile not leaving his lips and, even if Chanyeol was again surprised by the sincerity, he didn’t let the discourse end up in nothing.

“Then your teenager’s dream?” Chanyeol asked him again and Baekhyun smiled sweetly, nodding.

“On this, you knew it already” he replied and Chanyeol felt his cheeks slightly getting warmer, but then he returned his stare on Baekhyun.

“Then what were you saying?” he whispered shortly and Baekhyun smiled at him, caressing his cheek.

“Not a dream anymore. You are my life, my reality, my now and forever” he replied honestly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before feeling again his cheeks getting even warmer than before.

“Babe…” he muttered, voice wavering under the weight of all those feelings and Baekhyun shook his head, clearly embarrassed.

“What are you making me say while you are about to suck me off” he complained, shifting his stare away and making Chanyeol smile shortly, huffing a laugh.

“Do you think I won’t do it anymore?” he asked him and when Baekhyun’s stare went back on him, Chanyeol leant down again, placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s inner thigh.

“Just I won’t let this discourse slide later” he concluded finally taking Baekhyun’s erection in his mouth, tongue swirling around it, making Baekhyun moan lowly, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair.

“-Yeol…” he groaned, clearly doing his best not to thrust inside Chanyeol’s mouth, making him frown, popping out.

“Don’t refrain yourself. Act as you please. I don’t mind a bit of friction if it means you enjoying my mouth so much too” Chanyeol stated looking at Baekhyun in the eyes and, even if bright red cheeks once again, Baekhyun nodded briefly.

Chanyeol started again to suck again on Baekhyun’s erection, licking it, tongue covering every inch of his tongue, slowly, leisurely, following Baekhyun’s movement inside his mouth, against Chanyeol’s wetness.

Chanyeol hummed softly, making Baekhyun groan lowly, pulling harder at Chanyeol’s hair, thrusting inside Chanyeol’s mouth, looking for more friction.

He took it every single inch of Baekhyun’s erection, wetting in with saliva that dripped down his balls, Chanyeol’s fingers reaching them to gently massage them, stimulating them and making Baekhyun moan even lower, thrusting in his mouth.

It was all so perfect and he enjoyed the pull of his hair, Baekhyun’s precum taste on his tongue and in his mouth, how he not so gently thrusted looking for more wetness and friction.

But it still missed something.

Chanyeol’s fingers swiftly moved from Baekhyun’s balls to his entrance, thrusting two of them inside without any forenotice, making Baekhyun moan even louder than before, thrusting deeper inside Chanyeol’s mouth, gripping harder on his hair.

“Yeol… Chanyeol, ah” he let out, closing his eyes and pressing his back against Chanyeol’s insertion, undecided if he wanted more Chanyeol’s mouth around his erection or Chanyeol’s fingers gently thrusting inside him.

And even though Chanyeol let Baekhyun set the pace to his own thrust inside Chanyeol’s mouth, Chanyeol forced a slightly faster pace on his thrust inside Baekhyun again, making him a moaning mess in less than one minute, not knowing anymore what he wanted more, lost in so much pleasure.

“Chanyeol, _ah_ , please… w-wait” Baekhyun whispered, pulling harder Chanyeol’s hair but it was already too late and Baekhyun was coming again, hot and thickly in Chanyeol’s mouth, fucking himself against Chanyeol’s fingers.

Chanyeol swallowed down everything until the last drop, popping out soundly, cleaning his mouth with the back of his clean hand.

“Sorry” he breathed, knowing that Baekhyun didn’t want to come again like that, but Baekhyun was so in a bliss that maybe only partially realized what happened.

He was a marvel under the warm light of the bedroom, sweating and sparkling, hair matted on his forehead, eyes glassy and darker with want.

“You are the worst” Baekhyun whispered, not strength nor hate in that sentence and when Chanyeol tried to reject something, Baekhyun pushed a finger on his lips pressing on Chanyeol’s shoulders and making him sit near him, forcefully pulling away his fingers from Baekhyun who slightly hissed at the friction.

“First you make me come in the shortest time ever” he started saying pushing him sit even better before sitting on his laps, making Chanyeol’s eyes get wider in perplexity.

“I…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“Then you ignore me when I ask you to stop because I’m coming again and I wanted to come with you, on your erection…” he continued and Chanyeol’s stare met Baekhyun’s full blown one, making him bit his lips.

Chanyeol’s erection was so hard and so aching to be touched and to be inside Baekhyun that it was almost hurting.

“How you plan to do now?” he asked him and Chanyeol blushed softly, hands caressing Baekhyun’s hips before he could pull him even nearer than before, literally sitting on his laps and _on_ his erection.

“Do you feel it? It’s how hard and wanting I’m for you… Do you think I won’t find another way to make you hard again, moaning and pleading me to finally take you?” Chanyeol breathed against Baekhyun’s collarbones, making him shiver on his laps, pressing his back against Chanyeol’s erection, making him groan, thrusting up to meet Baekhyun’s movement, even if Chanyeol’s erection was still clothed.

Baekhyun moaned softly, repeating his movement and Chanyeol indulged in his ministrations, letting Baekhyun take the lead, whatever he wanted to do.

“Your effects on me are the best… Always wanting you more, feeling you more. Will you let me come on you next time, filling me up?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, leaning in and shortly nibbling on Baekhyun’s collarbones, fingers caressing his sides.

“All you want, babe. For you, whatever” Chanyeol whispered in reply, pressing harder against Baekhyun’s movement on him, making Baekhyun moan louder again, arching his back.

Chanyeol’s fingers moved on Baekhyun’s spine, down it, softly, getting to Baekhyun’s buttocks, gripping on them.

“So tell me… what do you want? What can I do for you, babe?” Chanyeol asked him softly, fingers sneakily nearing again Baekhyun’s entrance, teasing it more than other things, just circling, barely pressing in, playing with Chanyeol’s saliva still there and some of Baekhyun’s previous come.

Baekhyun arched his back, clearly looking for more touches, oversensitivity clearly being replaced by pleasure.

“C-Chanyeol, please…” he whispered, erection again half-erected, and Chanyeol’s other hand shortly moved to it, gently tugging it, making Baekhyun grip hard on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“Please?” he echoed, now clearly teasing, knowing how much Baekhyun was hesitant in expressing his true wants.

“Take me, babe. Take me and make me yours, again, one more time, fill me up” he finally let out and Chanyeol wasn’t asking for anything more, erection aching to be touched and find a release too.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, finally pushing down his own boxer too, erection springing free, hard and leaking precum.

Baekhyun’s hands were immediately on it, gingerly caressing it, sending electrical stings down Chanyeol’s spine, feeling his own erection twitching at each gentle touch, Baekhyun’s fingers being as cold as usual.

“May we… do it like this?” Baekhyun whispered, stare embarrassed moving toward Chanyeol who smiled softly back.

“You mean _like this_ in this position or _like this_ without condom?” he asked him and Baekhyun bit softly his lips, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s.

“Both?” he tried and Chanyeol smiled even softer than before, caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks, pulling him near and placing a brief kiss on his lips.

“I can’t ask for something better” he finally stated and Baekhyun smiled at him briefly before nearing him even more, fingers adjusting on Chanyeol’s erection, looking for his own best position.

And as per usual for Baekhyun’s standards, when he found his preferred one, he bottomed out with no hesitation, making Chanyeol bit on his own lips, muffling a groan, fingers gripping harder on his erection.

“B-Baekhyun” he groaned lowly, moving to bite his neck, slightly harder then previewed, making Baekhyun moan loudly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him even nearer to himself, letting him bite him even better.

“Let yourself go too… I’m here only for you too” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol groaned lowly again biting him again, slightly at the left compared to before.

“May I? Really? Enjoying you as I prefer better?” he whispered kissing softly his neck, up to his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“I love it when you show me your colors too. I appreciate all you do for me and me only, but I enjoy it when you take want _you_ want too. This… _possessive_ side of you, I love it” Baekhyun explained softly, making Chanyeol bit on his own lips, stare moving to Baekhyun trying to understand what and how much things were fine for Baekhyun.

But what he found in Baekhyun’s stare was only love.

Infinite and endless love and support.

So Chanyeol simply let himself go to, biting again Baekhyun’s neck, fingers moving on his nipples gently gripping on them, pulling them, making Baekhyun moan louder on his laps, arching his back and hosting even deeper Chanyeol’s erection.

One of Chanyeol’s hands moved on Baekhyun’s buttocks, squeezing it, and forcing a pace to his thrusts inside Baekhyun while the other remained on his nipple, flickering, pulling, squeezing it, making Baekhyun cry out in pleasure, starting to follow Chanyeol’s pace inside himself.

“Let me feel you more” Baekhyun breathed, pulling his hair, nearing him even more to himself and Chanyeol groaned lowly, finally letting himself go, pushing Baekhyun on the bed instead of on his laps, simply thrusting inside him, lips non stopping biting Baekhyun’s neck and fingers playing with his nipples.

“Ah, yes, _please_ , more” Baekhyun moaned lowly, fingers pulling his hair, arching his back against Chanyeol’s thrusts, letting him reach even deeper, hitting hard Baekhyun’s prostate making him cry out in pleasure, moans getting louder and more frequent, asking for more and more, for Chanyeol to simply fuck him senseless.

And Chanyeol gave him what he wanted, thrusting even faster and harder inside himself, making Baekhyun come with a high-pitched cry of pleasure, hotly between them, untouched and like he never came again that night.

“Chanyeol…” he moaned, lowly, coming down from his high, but wanting Chanyeol to come too, inside himself and it didn’t take much longer before Chanyeol could come, marking Baekhyun’s shoulder with another bite or maybe hickey that left a deep purple sign on it, calling Baekhyun’s name, white sparkling lights at the bottom of his eyes, feeling like he reached heavens for a moment.

It was so much that he continued to thrust, even if slower and at a leisurely pace, just to enjoy that sensation for a while longer.

When he finally came to a stop, he leant his forehead on Baekhyun’s, inhaling deeply.

“I love you” he whispered and Baekhyun smiled at him, fingers caressing his cheeks.

“I love you too, Chanyeol” he replied, smile not leaving his lips, but clearly tired.

“Let’s shower quickly and let’s sleep a bit more… I think it’s only three and half in the morning?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun nodded even if, when Chanyeol after exiting him helped to sat up, he was almost on auto-pilot.

They showered and, after Chanyeol changed the bedsheet, throwing them somewhere in the corner of the room, they laid down again, Chanyeol hugging Baekhyun who snuggled against his neck.

“It was one of the best sex experiences ever…” Baekhyun whispered, tone clearly sleepy, making Chanyeol smile shortly, kissing the top of his head.

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow morning” he replied and Baekhyun shortly nodded already in dreamland and Chanyeol followed him pretty suit, still not realizing how lucky he was to have Baekhyun at his side.

When he woke up again, it was slightly later even if his usual schedule didn’t allow him to wake up _late_.

So, more or less it would be six thirty in the morning.

Beside him, it was empty, Baekhyun anywhere to be found in the room.

Chanyeol sat up, messing his hair up, checking his phone and confirming that the time was slighter late, almost seven.

He picked up a zipped hoodie from his closet, morning breeze slightly making him shiver before going to bathroom and then down in the kitchen.

Strangely, Baekhyun wasn’t even there.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, padding until the entrance door and slightly opening it, finding Baekhyun sitting on the bench in the patio, steaming coffee in his hands.

“Morning” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun turned toward him smiling.

“What are you doing outside here?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, sitting near him and looking toward the sea.

That night downpour transformed in a slight drizzle, bringing a nice smell of rain, humid sand and sea that made Chanyeol smile softly, feeling at home.

“This…” Baekhyun whispered nodding toward the seaside and turning the mug in his hands, “make me feel home. Like I was never supposed to leave this town in the first place” he explained and Chanyeol smiled briefly, kissing the top of his head.

“If you never left, you wouldn’t know that you had to come back” he replied, making Baekhyun’s stare move on him, interested and pleased by the reply.

“How sage of you. I love these words… thank you” he commented, soft smile never leaving his lips and Chanyeol smiled shortly, kissing again the top of Baekhyun’s head.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol spoke up softly.

“So… what about yesterday? I’m not your dream anymore?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, but Baekhyun slightly pushed him.

“Yah, you could at least have said it in a different way! I told you why you are not a dream anymore, no?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol chuckled softly, circling Baekhyun’s shoulders with his arm, pulling him near.

“After your awful marriage proposal last night, can I at least mess with you a bit?” Chanyeol whispered back, planting a lot of soft kisses in Baekhyun’s hair, making him pout audibly.

“I will retire it then!” he stated trying to push Chanyeol away, but he pulled him even nearer.

“You can’t. I’ve already accepted. As I’ve also accepted that you are not my teenagers’ dream anymore. Because you, _us_ , will be the reality starting from now on. Together whatever it may happen” Chanyeol muttered making Baekhyun stop struggling, trying to push away Chanyeol.

“Yes… until you won’t get…” he started saying but Chanyeol pressed a kiss on his lips, shutting him up.

“Never. And you know it. I want to be with you until we will be so old that we will forget also that there was a time when we weren’t together” Chanyeol whispered against his lips and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, nodding, pressing his forehead on Chanyeol’s.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. And I realized only recently that I knew it already that somehow, one we would be together. And I would be with you, again under this sky, in this place” he stated, but in his eyes there were again tears that Chanyeol gently caressed away with his thumbs.

“Didn’t we say no more tears?” he asked him, even if Baekhyun’s words resonated deeply inside himself, making him feel soft too, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“These… are happiness tears. They don’t count” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, and even before Chanyeol could reply, Baekhyun shortly gestured toward the sea.

“Look… where else we can witness such a lovely sunrise with the person we love more on Earth?” he asked him, gesturing where the sun was raising, tinting the scenery of orangish and yellowish colors, reflecting on raindrops creating a small rainbow over the sea.

“Nowhere but here, with you” Chanyeol replied, feeling Baekhyun leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, and he leant his on Baekhyun’s head.

“I’m… lucky to have you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Thank you for being here too. It took us a while, but we are finally together” he whispered, making Baekhyun inhale shortly.

“I was so stupid. How couldn’t I see how much we were in love since the very start?” he asked him but Chanyeol stopped him again, shaking his head.

“I don’t care, actually. I only care about you, me, us and our lives from now on” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun smiled again, nodding.

There was another small silence during which they simply enjoyed the sunrise.

“So…” Chanyeol started when the sun was finally up, attracting Baekhyun’s attention.

“Nobody at our marriage? Neither Jondae, Sehun or professor Nam?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Do you want me dead? If yes, then let’s make it in secret without telling anyone. If you want to live few years more with me, then let’s start thinking at things on a slightly bigger scale” he commented making Chanyeol laugh shortly, nodding, starting to talk about all the details.

And while joking and laughing, something really started to transform into plans and Chanyeol couldn’t stop proposing impossible things just to let Baekhyun laugh.

And what more could they want from their life together if not that.


End file.
